


Sins Of An Angel

by darkerstar



Series: Undoing Of An Angel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerstar/pseuds/darkerstar
Summary: 𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋 ☾ ˚･ﾟ/ ❝i will wait for you where the falling stars live❞ / [MARVEL]❝ Na Sakaaru platí jen tři pravidla: Nikdo se na nic neptá, nikdo nic neví a slovo Grandmastera je svaté.Aethela se během let strávených ve městě gladiátorů naučila držet pusu a krok, aby přežila. Své nesmrtelné týdny tráví chytáním případných zápasníků, plněním úkolů napůl šíleného vládce planety a občasným sledování krvavých her. Jako by ji při tom vůbec nic nečekalo. To vše se však změní v den, kdy na Sakaarské odpadliště přijde muž, kterého provází křivá slova na každém kroku a jenž je schopný udělat pro své přežití skoro úplně všechno. Aethela se tak ocitá zapletena nejen v intrikách hrozivého Grandmastera ale i také v pavoučích sítích nebezpečných plánů boha neplechy.❞© Vlastním pouze postavu Aethely a její příběh, zbytek je majetkem Disney.Oddechová série odehrávající se během těch pár týdnů, které Loki strávil na Sakaaru samotný a o kterých toho moc nevíme.[crossposting z wattpadu, protože všichni víme, že ten spěje rovnou do pekel]
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Hulk (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Jotuns/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Hela (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Undoing Of An Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861441
Kudos: 3





	1. first sin. 𝐓𝐑𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐈𝐍 𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐂𝐄

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

**_01\. | TRUST IN PEACE_ **

❝ **VÍŠ CO SI MYSLÍM?** ❞

zeptala se Aethela, aniž by přitom spouštěla pohled z pestrobarevných pásků, které si důkladně omotávala kolem zápěstí a dlaně. Bílé vlasy měla až na dva prameny u tváře sepnuté do pevného culíku, aby jí při boji nepřekážely.

Její společnice místo odpovědi cosi zamumlala, ale přes hrdlo piva v jejích ústech jí Aethela nerozuměla.

❝Že, tě to pití jednou zabije,❞ vysvětlila a zastrčila poslední kus obvaz za ty ostatní, aby je utáhla. Valkýra mezitím s nespokojeným mumláním odložila láhev zpět na poličku vedle postele a na bělovlásku se usmála tak, jak to jen ve svém podnapilém, zahořklém stavu dokázala.

❝Na to spoléhám.❞

Aethela protočila očima a jen okrajově vnímala jak si Asgarďanka otřela mokrá ústa, protáhla si nejdříve ramena, následně záda a pokračovala celým tělem. Pomalu a beze spěchu, jako by ani nevěděla, že ji dívka pozoruje.

❝Myslím tedy,❞ přemýšlela nahlas Aethela a pohled jí klesl k obvázaným zápěstím. Dvakrát sevřela ruce v pěst a zase je uvolnila, ❝proč by se někdo dobrovolně zbavoval výhody čistým smyslů?❞

❝Ale o to tady přeci jde,❞ namítla černovláska a promnula si krk, ❝o znečištění smyslů. Nečekám ale, že to pochopíš, _Anděli_.❞

❝Máš pravdu,❞ Aethela měla dost co dělat, aby se přitom označení neušklíbla. Valkýra k ní zvedla pohled a obočí jí vyjelo nahoru, ❝Tomu opravdu nerozumím.❞

❝Proč se vůbec staráš? Bojíš se snad, že tě v tomhle stavu nedokážu porazit?❞ uchechtla se Val a zaujala bojovou pozici. I Aethela s povzdechem vstala a našla své místo naproti ní. Rozkročila se, zvedla pěsti do výšky ramen a mírně přivřela stříbrné oči.

❝V jakém stavu myslíš?❞ tázala se, ❝jako v opilém? Val, ty nejsi nikdy úplně střízlivá.❞

❝Tak se totiž člověk zbavuje kocoviny,❞ odpověděla Valkýra a mírně se přikrčila, zatímco Aethela zkušebně přenesla váhu z jedné nohy na druhou. Přesunula svůj pevný bod na jistější z nich. Jednou rukou se automaticky napřáhla, druhu nataženou před sebou, jako by mířila.

❝Ale ty přeci nemůžeš mít kocovinu,❞ připomněla jí těsně předtím, než vymrštila zadní nohu a šlápla do prázdna. Místo toho aby její pata dopadla na zem, opřela se o neviditelnou sílu ve vzduchu a vymrštila se do výšky. Sklouzla se po prázdnu kolem Valkýry a zaútočila z boku. Té se na poslední chvíli podařilo vykrýt část úderu loktem, ale ten zbytek jí donutil klopýtnout. Aethela se jí opřela o rameno, přetočila se ve vzduchu a nohama opět stanula pevně na zemi.

Pohodila vlasy, které se jí přitom kousku přilepily k obličeji.

❝Hezký trik,❞ kývla uctivě Val, když se jí podařilo najít rovnováhu a na krátký moment tak odkryla ústa skrytá za pěstmi, ❝ale jen to ti k vítězství stačit nebude.❞

Val se proti ní rozběhla. Aethela se pokusila odpovědět kopem, ale Asgarďanka se na poslední chvíli přikrčila a podrazila jí nohu. Vystřelila rukama dopředu, aby zbrzdila svůj pád. Dlaněmi se opřela do země a vymrštila nohy do hvězdy, která jí pomohla zase jednou postavit se na nohy. Valkýra jí darovala prudký úder do zad, který jí vyhnal všechen vzduch z plic. Aethela klopýtla.

Na svém místě se přetočila a po Asgarďance se naráz ohnala loktem i kolenem. Oba její údery našly svůj cíl, jedna v Valině břiše, druhá v rameni. Bývala by se Aethela i usmála, kdyby tou dobou už nemusela uhýbat před pěstí blížící se jí k tváři. Dala však přitom všanc svá ramena, což se ukázala být chyba, když ji Val popadla za paži, přitáhla si ji k sobě a sevřela její hlavu pod paží. Aethela vyrazila rukama nahoru, připravena ji ze sebe strhnout, když jí cosi zastudilo na kůži. Valkýřin nůž se zaleskl a bělovláska zmrzla v pohybu.

❝Myslela jsem, že jsme řekli beze zbraní,❞ pronesla klidně,nedávajíc na sobě vidět přidušenost. Mohla cítit jak za ní Valkýra rychle dýchá.

❝To víš,❞ odpověděla posměšně, ❝Ty máš létáni a já zbraně.❞

❝Dobrá,❞ řekla Aethela těsně předtím než loktem vyrazila za sebe, zasahujíc ji do spánku. Skrčila se, sklonila se a stáhla Valkýru do nuceného přemetu. Bojovnice dopadla před Aethelu na záda, nůž stále v ruce. Pouze s tím rozdílem, že nyní kapičky krve zbarvovaly jeho ostří.

Aethela se odtáhla a promnula si krk. Cosi horkého jí slepovalo prsty. Nespokojeně si stříbrnou tekutinu na dlani prohlédla než si ji otřela do kalhot.

❝Jsi blázen, mohla jsem tě říznout!❞ zasyčela Valkýra, když konečně popadla dech, "Zatracený okřídlenče."

❝Špinavá Asgarďanko,❞ oplatila jí Aethela a nechala ji vstát. Vrátila se na své místo v jejich pomyslném ringu a trpělivě počkala než Valkýra udělá to samé. Ta protočila s dýkou v ruce, jen proto aby ji znechuceně odhodila bokem. Prohrábla si nekontrolovatelné černé vlasy, které se jí mezitím uvolnily z drdolu a několikrát se nadechla.

Vyrazila proti Aethele. Ve snaze se jí vyhnout se bělovláska mohutným skokem vznesla do vzduchu, ale to bylo přesně to na co Valkýra čekala. Popadla ji za patu a mrštila s ní o podlahu. Aethela zalapala po dechu a před očima se jí na okamžik zatáhlo, jen proto aby jí překvapilo prudké světlo. To už se ale Val skláněla nad ní a zvrátila jí ruku za záda. Prudká bolest se jí rozběhla ramenem, ale její hrdost jí nedovolila ani ceknout.

❝Držíš se zpátky,❞ řekla jí Valkýra, když ještě upevnila své sevření, ❝Copak? Bojíš se?❞

❝Ne,❞ odpověděla Aethela. V tu chvíli jí však vyletěla noha do vzduchu a praštila Valkýru. Ozvalo se křupnutí kosti. Bělovlásčiným ramenem projela neskutečná bolest, jak jí Val cukla s rukou a vykloubila rameno. Bolestně zaklonila hlavu. To už však Valkýra stále vedle ní, překvapená tím, co se právě stalo. Aethela se během mrknutí oka přetočila a podrazil jí nohy. Znovu při tom zadusila bolestivé zasyčení.

Valkýra zanadávala.

Těžce se zvedla a postavila se nad ležící Asgarďanku. Zraněnou ruku si přitom opatrně přidržela, jako by tím snad měla ulevit bolesti.

❝Vyhrála jsem,❞ prohlásila udýchaně. Bolest jí propichovala každý rychlý nádech, jak se pod jejich vahou zvedala ramena. Valkýra se na ni nespokojeně podívala. Než však stihla cokoliv říci, vyrušilo je pípání.

Obě ženy se za tím zvukem obrátily. Aethla, která stála blíže, došla až k dotykové tabulce a naklonila se nad ní. Pohlédla na monitor, ❝Senzory zaznamenaly živočišnou formu na odpališti.❞

❝Co je to?❞ zajímala se Valkýra, zatímco se zvedlala z podlahy.

Aethela mírně přivřela oči, aby lépe přečetla nápis před sebou.

❝Jotun.❞

❝No, tak toho si můžeš pěkně prosím nechat," odfrkla si Asgarďanka a vyšvihla se na nohy. Otřásla si neviditelná smítka z bojové tuniky a otřela si pot z čela. Aethela protočila očima. _Asgarďané a jejich předsudky k Jotunům_ , ❝Navíc ten by v aréně nevydržel ani pět minut.❞

❝Tak či onak to prověřím,❞ prohlásila Aethela s pohledem stále přilepeným na obrazovku. V rychlosti očima přejela po všech údajích co senzory zaznamenaly. Pokusila se naklonit hlavu na stranu, ale zastavila ji palčivá bolest. Hlasitě vydechla, aby zadusila bolestivé zasyčení, ❝v nejhorším případě ho nechám sežrat.❞

❝Byla by si tak hodná?❞ zeptala se následně Valkýry a otočila se, aby jí odkryla poškozená záda. Ta k ní bez okolků přišla, položila jí jednu ruku na rameno, druhou na paži. Současně s ní trhla. Aethela bolestivě zamrkala, když kost zapadla do správného důlku.

❝Já myslela, že nesmíš Asgarďanům ukazovat záda?❞ zeptala se jí posměšně Val.

**✧✧✧**

**LOKIHO PÁD NEBYL PŘÍJEMNÝ.**

Právě naopak. Srdce se mu divoce rozbušilo a tělo ovládla panika. Hrdlo se mu stáhlo tak, že nemohl dýchat. Když otevřel ústa aby vykřikl, atmosféra kolem něj mu nedovolila vydat byť jen jedinou hlásku.

I když on nikdy na pády nereagoval dobře. Ne od chvíle, co si po zničení Bifrostu usiloval o život.

Což bylo zvláštní, když si ze samotného pádu moc nepamatoval. I když hádal, že ono si ani nebylo moc co pamatovat. V prázdnotě není čas ani prostor. Je to jako dusit se beze smrti, hladovět bez žaludku, křičet bez hlasu. Nic nemá začátek ani konec. Nemohl se přemístit, kouzlit, hýbat, ani umřít. Zkrátka vůbec nic.

Šílel z toho pocitu bezmoci - a to tak, že když už ho konečně zachytili chitauriové dokázal vnímat už jen napůl. Pobyt v prázdnotě mu vzal všechno a to co ne, to si vzal na starost Thanos.

Zničehonic jím projela příšerná zlost. Na Thora. Na Odina. Na sebe. Ani si vlastně nebyl jistý na koho z nich se doopravdy vzteká. Nakonec byla to chyba jich všech - ale nejvíce Thora. Kdyby tehdy nezničil Bifrost, kdyby ten idiot pochopil, co se mu snaží naznačit v New Yorku, nebo kdyby zůstal na té své dokonalé zemi a nechal je v klidu žít, nic z toho by se nestalo.

K jeho velkému překvapení – a oddechu – tentokrát však jeho pád ani netrval tak dlouho a ani jej nezanesl do hnízda jeho bývalých spojenců. Tedy, jeho přistání stále bolelo, kdy ho bolest na několik dlouhých vteřin paralizovala tak, že sotva mohl dýchat, ale když procitl, zjistil že se nachází na prazvláštním roztáhlém vrakovišti. Úleva smíšená z radostí z toho, že jeho noční můra skončila ale nevydržela dlouho, protože už o vteřinu později na Lokiho hlavu padal kus lodě.

Bohovi oči se doširoka otevřely a aniž by věděl kam, odvalil se po hromadě pryč. Zasypala ho sprška odpadků, jak se trup vesmírné lodě zaryl do harampádí těsně vedle něj.

Loki ze sebe setřásl smetí a když se ujistil, že je to bezpečné, vytáhl se do stoje. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Všude kam až jeho oči dohlédly se nacházely hory odpadků, kusů lodí i přístrojů ras, které Loki neznal. Rozházené věci se povalovaly v nepravidelných kruzích a když Loki zvedl hlavu, mohl vidět jak se z portálů všude kolem něj sype další. Mohl jen hádat, že jeden z nich sem zavál i jeho

 _Sakaar._ Uvědomil si. Odpadliště mezi světy, vzniklé při jedné z prvních světových konvergencí. To tady povětšinou skončilo vše co vyplivl vesmír - pozůstatky světů, vraky lodí i všechen nepořádek. A čas od času i jeho majitele.

Loki nevěděl jestli by se měl radovat, nebo klít.

Nedůvěřivě se rozhlédl kolem sebe, upevnil svoji pozici na pevné zemi a dvakrát sevřel a uvolnil ruce v pěst, kdyby musel sahat po magii, nebo po dýce.

A udělal dobře, jelikož netrvalo dlouho, než si nového návštěvníka někdo všiml. Loki s lehce zamračeným výrazem sledoval, jak pár metrů před něj přistála velká šedá loď, splácaná z tolika různých materiálů, že byl zázrak že stále fungovala. Horký vzduch se vyvalil z motorů, zaprášené ocelové dveře se otevřely a z plavidla vystoupil hlouček Sakaařanů. Jednalo se o nejrůznější směsku všech možných ras, takových o jakých ani Loki neměl ponětí. A že se snažil držet si přehled.

❝Seš jídlo, nebo bojovník?❞ zeptal se jej nejvyšší z příchozích. Loki se k němu obrátil, neschopen určit jestli má muž tvář pomalovanou, nebo se jedná o jeho normální zbarvení.

❝Bůh,❞ opravil jej Loki s úsměvem jeho vlastním. Sakaařané se mu vysmáli. V prstech jej zasvědila magie.

❝Takže jídlo,❞ usmál se na Lokiho zlověstně mluvčí tlupy, ❝na kolena.❞

❝To si nemyslím,❞ pronesl bůh neplechy a pod rukávem nahmatal dýku. Sakaařané se k němu začali přibližovat. To už ale Loki nestál sám. Jemná zlatá záře se rozlila skládkou a najednou se skupinka ocitla obklíčena hned sedmi iluzemi boha neplechy, jedna přesvědčivější než druhá.

Sakaařané se překvapeně zastavili na místě. Rozumné by v tu chvíli bylo stáhnout se, ale oni rozhodně nevypadali jako rozumná banda. Jak jinak by si Loki mohl vysvětlit cokoliv co se stalo poté?

Kapitán tlupy vydal jediný povel, čímž rozpoutal až ostudný chaos. Střelci začali střílet jeden přes druhého, zatímco pěšáci (jak se je Loki rozhodl pojmenovat) vyrazili prudce proti jeho iluzím, nehledě na střely pročesávající vzduch kolem.

Loki vyrazil rukou prudce dopředu a netrvalo dlouho, než ostří v jeho ruce nalezlo svůj cíl. Dýka se zabořila do masa nejbližšího z odpadlíků a prorvala mu hrdlo. Loki však neměl čas pozorovat, jak jeho tělo padá k zemi, jelikož se už musel ohánět za sebou, kde se nacházel další z protivníků. I toho poslal k zemi stejně rychle, jak to jen princ vychovaný u válečných Asgarďanů dokázal. Jeho počáteční úspěchy však přerušila tupá bolest zad, jak jej do něj jeden z útočníků uhodil. Loki zavrčel. Přetočil se a poslal do Valhally dalšího ze Sakaařanů. To už ale na jeho tělo dopadla další rána, tentokrát do břicha. Loki zalapal po dechu a ohnal se nazpět.

Čím delší boj byl, tím zběsilejší se jeho dýchání stávalo. Dav kolem se však začal zvětšovat a on už se nestačil otáčet. Na jeho kůži během té doby dopadlo ještě spousty úderů, ale elektrickým sítím se naštěstí ještě úspěšně vyhýbal. Měl za sebou perný den, plný stresu a padání, které se něm už začalo projevovat. Zbývalo mu sotva dost energie na boj, natož potom na přemisťovací kouzlo.

Několik posledních kapek magie použil k silnému energetickému výboji, kterým usmažil hned pětici Sakaařanů. Tento čin ale zanechal jeho končetiny slabé, srdce rychle bijící. Zavrávoral na místě a musel se chytit za bok, aby se udržel ve stoje. Býval by se za svoji slabost proklel, kdyby jeho pozornost neupoutal rachot motoru a svištění vzduchu.

Boj kolem něj se zastavil a všichni včetně boha neplechy se obrátili za sebe.

Lokimu se do tváře opřel horký vzduch, jak těsně za ním přistála další loď. Tahle byla ale na rozdíl od té poslední v dokonalém stavu, nablýskaný plech i vyleštěná okna.

Zadýchaně sledoval, jak se podvozek otevřel a z lodi vystoupila vysoká, štíhlá dívka s bílými vlasy a ostrými rysy. Návštěvnice byla oděná v lehkém, koženém polobrnění, v ruce kovový luk, který ale postrádal šípy. Drobné rty měla stáhnuté do tenké linky a stříbrné oči pozorovaly její okolí. Pohledem se zastavila až na něm a on si až v tu chvíli uvědomil, že zadržuje dech.

Dívka mu ale nevěnovala více pozornosti. Koncem luku ťukla do země a kov vydal ten krásný monotóní zvuk, který se jí propletl s hlasem.

❝To by stačilo.❞


	2. second sin. 𝐕𝐈𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐄

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 ****╚═══════════════╝

**_02\. | VIOLENCE_ ** **  
**

**AETHELA V RYCHLOSTI SPOČÍTALA VŠECHNY BOJOVNÍKY PŘED SEBOU.**

Nebo alespoň to co z nich zbylo. Cesta jí sice netrvala dlouho, ale i tak se podařilo cizinci spacifikovat útočníky do takové míry, že polovina ležela na zemi v prachu, nebo jim z ramen kapala krev rozličných barev. Aethela o ně neměla strach, ani necítila slitování. Druhořadí smeťáci byli nenasytná banda, která raději než aby se podvolila Velmistrovi sklouzla ke kanibalismu.

Byl to jejich cíl, kdo ji zajímal.

Muž před ní byl vysoký, štíhlý, s ostrými rasy a havraními rysy. Jeho pleť byla však příliš světlá na to aby mohla patřit Jotunovi. Napadlo ji, jestli se nejedná o kamufláš, ale rychle to zamítla. Mraziví obři nebyli kouzelníci a žádný make-up na světě nemohl udělat nic s výškou. A cizinec byl sice urostlý, ale ne dost obrovský na to, aby ho mohla nazvat obrem.

Na tom ale nezáleželo. Ne po tom co ho viděla udělat.

Byla si jistá, že za takového bojovníka, zaplatí Velmistr majlant.

Aethela pozvedla luk a slabě natáhla lanko. Když ho zase pustila, vibrace se prohnaly vzduchem kolem ní a donutily skupinku kanibalů couvnout. Pouze cizinec zůstal stát na místě, pohled přilepený na ni, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli vidí správně. Ignorovala to.

❝Ten muž teď půjde se mnou,❞ prohlásila do ticha přerušovaného pouze unavenými nádechy a výdechy Sakaařanů. Nespokojeně si je prohlédla, ❝pokud tedy proti tomu nikdo nemá námitky.❞

Smeťáci se nejdříve podívali tázavě na sebe a potom na svého kapitána, očekávajíc rozkazy. Cizinec mezitím podezřívavě přivřel oči a zvedl hlavu. Pevně sevřel dýky v dlaních, jako by byl připraven bojovat i sní, kdyby to situace vyžadovala. Nevěnovala mu pozornost. Byl možná silný, ale na světě nebylo nic, co by nemohl vyřešit elektrický šok. Aethela sice na rozdíl od Valkýry nebyla příznivce taserů, ale nemohla zpochybnit jejich užitečnost.

Seskočila ze zádi lodi a její boty rozvířily prach. Vydala se směrem k cizinci a očima ho nabádala ať neudělá nějakou hloupost. Než však stihla promluvit, předběhl ji vůdce lidožroutů.

❝Co ti dává to právo na něj více než nám?❞ zasyčel. Aethela se na něj ohlédla a našpulila rty.

❝Hodláš se se mnou přít odpadlíku? Mám snad říci Velmistrovi, že si jej chtěl připravit o zápasníka? Víš, že má pro čaroděje slabost,❞ připomněla mu chladně. Černovlasý muž vedle ní se zašklebil, zřejmě se mu nelíbilo, jak se o něm mluví, jako by tam ani nestál. Aethelina pozornost ale nyní ležela někde trochu jinde.

Kanibal se na ni příkře podíval, ale neodpověděl.

❝To jsem si myslela,❞ potřásla hlavou, ❝Zmizte ještě dříve, než si to rozmyslím,❞ Aethela se obrátila k cizinci, když jeho oči zajely někam za ní. Aethela pevně sevřela luk a pohled jí sklouzl k přibližujícímu se stínu, který však nebyl její. Ozvalo se cvaknutí pojistky zbraně a následné nabití.

❝Čubko,❞ zasyčel jí nepřítel do ucha. Ozval se výstřel, ale to už se Aethela skrčila a hlavou vyrazila za sebe, čímž darovala smeťákovi ránu do břicha. Bojovník se zapotácel. Aethela se rukama zapřela do země a nohou obkreslila oblouček, čímž mu podrazila ty jeho. Zaslechla křupnutí páteře, jak velké tělo dopadlo na tvrdou zem. Podlý Sakaařan bolestivě zakňučel.

Aethela se narovnala.

❝Ještě někdo?❞zeptala se a v rychlosti si oprášila ruce o oblečení. Znovu natáhla tětivu svého luku.

Sakaařané se na sebe naposledy podívali, než s křikem vyrazili proti ní. Aethela pustila lanko a neviditelná síla srazila dvojici útočníků k zemi. Nestihla ale sledovat jak jejich pád rozvířil prach, protože to už se musela vyhýbat elektrické síti mířící jejím směrem. Zabodla kovový konec luku do země a za jeho pomocí se vymrštila do vzduchu. Jedním kopem sebrala dech nejbližšímu z kanibalů. Tomu vedle něj propletla nohy kolem krku a strhla ho bokem.

Ani cizinec se nenudil, posílajíc dýky všemi směry. Nevypadal ale, že by potřeboval její pomoc, takže se raději soustředila na nepřátelské ruce, které jí objaly pas. Pokrčila nohy, zhoupnutím vyskočila a převrátila muže na záda. Plnou silou jej kopla rozkroku. Útočník vykřikl a pustil ji.

Aethela se do stoje, když jí tlustá ruku sevřela krk. Překvapeně zalapala po dechu, pustila luk a objala útočníkovo zápěstí. Nepřítelem byl mohutný medvědí mimozemšťan, jehož tlapa se pomalu ale jistě zarývala do jejího hrdla. Pokusila se ho kopnout, ale vyhnul se jí. Bolestivě zasípala.

Zasvištěl vzduch a ona překvapeně sledovala, jak se ostrá dýka zabodla do hlavy smeťáka. Jeho oči se doširoka otevřely a světlo se z nich vytratilo, stejně jako cit z jeho stisku. Sevření se uvolnilo ve stejnou chvíli jako mužovo tělo kleslo k zemi. Aethela zavrávorala a zoufale zalapala po dechu, čímž se akorát tak rozkašlala. Až poté svůj pohled obrátila k majiteli dýky.

❝Asi by se hodilo říci děkuji,❞ usmál se cizinec a Aethela ho spražila nespokojeným pohledem. Narovnala se a zastrčila si neposedné bílé vlasy za ucho, zrovna v čas na to aby sledovala zbytek Sakaařanů dát se na útěk. Svoji starou, napůl rozpadlou loď přitom nechali za nimi. Aethela vydechla.

Černovlasý mág udělal několik kroků jejím směrem a ona na něj intuitivně namířila luk. Z téhle blízkosti by mu tlaková vlna mohla zlomit vaz. Musel si toho být vědom, protože se zastavil a zvedl ruce do obraného gesta. Úsměv mu ale z tváře nezmizel, ❝ale nic není zadarmo, že?❞

❝Správná intuice,❞ potřásla hlavou a v rychlosti si ho prohlédla. Jeho oblečení bylo v několika místech natržené, ale přesto nebylo pochyb že se jednalo o oděv šlechty. Ona sama by jej tipovala na Asgardský původ. Kysele v duchu frkla. _Asgarďan. A šlechtic. Val bude nadšená._

❝Pak je ale dobře, že jsem ti zachránil život,❞ připomněl jí sladce a spustil ruce podél těla. V očích mu tančily jiskry.

❝A já si to také budu do konce života pamatovat,❞ kývla. Její pohled ztvrdl, ❝teď ale laskavě nastupte do lodi.❞

Cizinec jí věnoval nejdříve zklamaný a poté trpký úsměv. Poraženecky kývl.

Aethela stáhla luk a bez toho aby polevovala v ostražitosti, vytáhla kovová pouta. Nešetrně mu je nasadila. Nespokojeně zamručel.

❝Nemám pouta rád,❞ vysvětlil, když se na něj nechápavě podívala. Chladně se usmála. _Zhýčkaní Asgarďané, bídou nepolíbení._

❝Jistě jsi jich měl na rukou už mnoho, Asgarďane❞ odpověděla bez zájmu, sevřela předěl mezi jeho náramky a táhla ho směrem ke své lodi. Neochotně ji následoval.

❝Co jiného bych tak mohl od Anděla čekat, že?❞ prohodil.

Aethela stuhla v pohybu. Svaly se ji zatáhly. Zlostně se k muži obrátila.

Odpověděl jí úsměvem a rukama v poutech jí pokynul, ❝měla by si to tetování na zádech více skrývat, pokud nechceš aby lidé věděli odkud pocházíš.❞

Aethela si ho jednou rukou prudce přitáhla k sobě, druhou nahmatala dýku. Cizinec se sotva stihl nadechnout, než mu přilepila její ostří ke krku. Hrdě zvedl hlavu. Byl sice o pár centimetrů vyšší než ona, ale to jí nijak neubralo na strašidelnosti.

❝Zachránil jste mi život, tak vám dám radu,❞ pronesla chladně, ❝tam kam jedeme platí jenom tři pravidla: Nikdo nic neví, nikdo se na nic neptá a slovo Velmistra je sváté. Takže važte slova.❞

Uvolnila své sevření, vrátila dýku na své místo a zcela nevzrušeně se otočila k odchodu, nevšímajíc si pohledu, kterým ji modrooký cizinec propaloval. _Asgarďané._ Pomyslela si kysele. Val alespoň věděla, kdy sklapnout. 

**✧✧✧**

**_ZE VŠECH MÍST NA SVĚTĚ._ **

Pomyslel si Loki. _Je to tady, co narazím na Anděla._ Na druhou stranu tohle byl Sakaar - odpadliště světů. Takže dost jediné místo na světě, kdy byste mohli narazit na zapomenutý druh. Vesmír takové jako ona neviděl už tisíce let. Dívka před ním byla dost možná jednou z největších anomálií vesmíru.

Ta myšlenka jej málem i donutila zapomenout na okolnosti jeho příchodu. Loki neměl nejmenší tušení, jestli je Thor stále naživu, jestli Asgard ještě stojí, či co si počít s vražednou sestrou na útěku. A to si přitom nemyslel, že jejich malé rodinné drama může být ještě horší.

Loki si tiše povzdechl. Pravdou bylo, že ho to celé královské divadlo už začínalo unavovat. Jeho životu chyběl čerstvý vítr v plachtách. A když nad tím tak přemýšlel, tohle byla ideální příležitost nějaký nabrat.

Dostat se z pout mu trvalo sotva pár minut. Byl už v tom zběhlý. Loki věděl, že vzhledem k okolnostem by možná bylo lepší předstírat poslušného, ale on už si dávno slíbil, že se nenechá svazovat.

Už tak se nacházel v cele.

Loki seděl v tureckém sedu, obklopen skleněným trupem podpalubí. Nebo tak alespoň povrch pod ním vypadal. Jako sklo. I když, pokud by mohl hádat, jednalo se spíše o nějakou směsku diamantů a titanu, protože si nemyslel, že by prosté sklo přežilo let v oblastech jako Sakaar, kde každý náraz mohl být osudný.

Průhledné panely mu otevíraly volný pohled na skládku pod ním. Sakaar byl z velké části smetiště - nikde nic než jen odpadky a několik zbloudilých lodí. To vše bůh neplechy jen v rychlosti přejel pohledem, když jeho oči zachytily odlesk v dáli.

Za horizontem na něj vykoukl první mrakodrap. Mrakodrap, který jak Loki brzy zjistil byl součástí složitého, rozsáhlého města uprostřed ničeho.

Napřímil se a zvedl hlavu. Z dálky by celá konstrukce mohla vypadat jen jako další hora odpadků, ale když se člověk podíval pořádně, nebylo pochyb o tom co se před ním rozkládá. Budovy. Ulice. Tisíce lodí, kličkující nad nimi jako mouchy nad zvěřinou. Loki tiše sledoval jak prolétli kolem jedné z věží, když si uvědomil, že na něj hledí zpátky skupina obřích tváří z barevného plechu.

Jednalo se o dokonalý chaos.

_Tam kam jedeme platí jenom tři pravidla._ Rozléhal se mu v myšlenkách chladný hlas dívky. _Nikdo nic neví, nikdo se na nic neptá a slovo Velmistra je sváté._ Dosud mu ta slova nic neříkala, ale nyní začínal chápat.

Jeho pohled spočinul na velkém oválném prostoru s ještě většími tribunami. Každý jiný by si mohl pomyslet, že se jedná o zbytečně obrovské divadlo, ale Lokiho vzpomínky na dny strávené na turnajích byly stále příliš čerstvé.

Tohle nebylo divadlo. Tohle byla aréna.

_Jsi bojovník, nebo jídlo?_

Všechno do sebe najednou zapadalo.


	3. third sin. 𝐒𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐓 𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐊

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

**_03\. | SWEET TALK_ **

**CESTA PROBÍHALA KLIDNĚ:**

vítr byl dobrý, věčná slunce Sakaaru byla skrytá za hustými mraky smogu a portály se zklidnily, takže se ani nemuseli vyhýbat tolika padajícím troskám. Přesto se Aethela cítila jako na jehlách. Každých pět minut si na svém místě poposedla, řízení sledujíc jen napůl, jelikož druhým okem byla nucena sledovat neznámého v podpalubí.

Nelíbil se jí. A to nejen kvůli jeho magii, kterou sice obdivovala, ale také se jí právem bála, nebo kvůli jeho Asgardskému původu - Aethela by se raději udusila, než aby kdy přiznala že má strach z Asgarďana - problémem bylo, že zatímco ona byla ve své nenávisti k národu Ásů vychovávána, oni měli zapomenout. Zapomenout na svět věčného nebe a stříbra.

Neměl by ji poznat. A přesto tu nyní stál a díval se na ni, jako by znal všechna tajemství vesmíru.

Už po několikáté ho rychlým pohledem zkontrolovala. Seděl tam dole naprosto klidně, s mírným úšklebkem na tváři, jako by byl přesně tam kde chtěl být. Nebojoval s ní, nehádal se. Jeho spokojenost ji znepokojovala.

Aethela si hlasitě povzdechla a potřásla bílými vlasy. Pevně sevřela v ruce řízení lodi. _Je to jen další bojovník do Velmistrovi arény._ Připomněla si. _Jen další trofej do jeho sbírky._

Její prací bylo ho akorát předat - poté ať si třeba shoří v pekle, jí to může být jedno.

Nic mu nedlužila. Už ne.

Donutila se přenést pozornost k Sakaarskému městu šampiónů. Aethela to tu nikdy neměla ráda. Všude samá špína, nepořádek a naprostý chaos. Nefungoval tu žádný řád, osud byl vrtkavý a každý den závisel na rozmaru Velmistra - šílence, kterému byste nesvěřili do péče ani plastovou květinu.

Musela ale uznat, že barevný kýč těch klikatých ulic měl něco do sebe. Člověk tu lehce zmizel - bylo jednoduché zapadnout na místo, kde nezapadal vůbec nikdo -, nikdo nekladl zbytečné otázky a stejně v jako jejím rodném světě tu fungovalo jednoduché pravidlo výměny. Něco za něco. Slib za slib. Oko za oko, zub za zub.

A podle toho se řídila.

Mohlo jí být jedno, nakolik šílený byl vládce Sakaaru, tak dlouho jak od něj za svoji těžce oddřenou práci dostala dostatečně velké množství jednotek, které jí zajistily několik dalších dní. 

Bylo to prosté. Možná až moc.

Aethela převzala od lodního počítače hlavní ovládání a snesla se níže. Opatrně kličkovala mezi budovami, vyhýbala se roji vesmírných plavidel táhnoucí se všemi směry - některé z nich patřily smeťákům, tak jako ona, zatímco jiné pilotovali civilní obyvatelné Sakaaru - a dávala si pozor aby následovala neexistující letecký řád.

Zastavila až před širokou budovou ze zeleného plechu, těsně před velkými ocelovými dveřmi do hangáru. Několik minut setrvala s lodí ve vzduchu, zatímco skener na zdi zkontroloval kód její lodi. Až poté ji pustil dovnitř.

Celé město vystavěné na smetišti bylo propojené tak, aby se člověk mohl prakticky volně pohybovat po jednotlivých budovách. Smeťácké doky byly však na rozdíl od těch civilních postavené gladiátorskému vězení a k samotné aréně to od nich bylo jen několik minut chůze. To proto, aby přesun nových bojovníků byl co nejjednodušší.

Několik bloků nad hangáry se také nacházel Velmistrův palác - několik pater jeho čistě soukromých pokojů. Jako by ho myšlenka, že žije jen pár metrů nad nejnebezpečnějšími živly na Sakaaru vzrušovala.

Motor tiše zafuněl, jak loď pohodlně dosedla na betonovou podlahu. Aethela přerušila oběh energie v lodi, naposledy zkontrolovala všechny ikonky na palubě a poté se obrátila směrem k cizinci. Ten se však od chvíle, kdy ho kontrolovala naposledy nepohnul.

Nespokojeně si ho prohlédla, ale nakonec poklepáním třech prstů na panel po své pravé ruce otevřela poklop do svého provizorního vězení a protáhla se jím dovnitř.

Připravená na jakýkoliv podlý útok z jeho strany - Aethela znala jeho rasu příliš dobře na to, aby věděla že neví kdy se má vzdát - přistoupila k němu a vzala ho za rameno.

Její ruka však prošla skrz. Aethela sebou prudce cukla, překvapeně sledujíc jak se pod silou jejího doteku tělo Asgarďana rozpadá na zlatý prach, dokud jediné na co zůstala hledět byl prázdný vzduch.

 _Iluze._ Uvědomila si.

Zahnala chuť otráveně kopnout do kovových pout, které cizinec nechal pohozené na zemi. Jako by se jí vysmíval. Vytáhla se na hlavní palubu, popadla svůj luk a přemýšlivě se rozhlédla kolem sebe. _Za letu vystoupit nemohl._ Uvažovala rychle. _Musí být tedy někde ve městě._

Zaváhala. Smeťácký nepsaný protokol jí velel, aby ihned informovala Velmistra. To ale znamenalo přiznat, že ho ztratila.

Aethela si přehodila svůj luk přes rameno a rychlým krokem se vydala z hangáru. Cizinec byl Asgarďan. A pokud jí historické knihy něco naučili, tak že ti jdou ve válce vždycky po hlavě.

Najednou přesně věděla, kde cizinec je.

**✧✧✧**

**ZEVNITŘ VYPADALO SAKAARSKÉ MĚSTO ÚPLNĚ STEJNĚ JAKO Z VENKU**

\- jako by někdo sebral tucet náhodných kusů trosek a splácal je dohromady holýma rukama. A on by se ani nedivil, kdyby tomu tak skutečně bylo.

Loki kráčel po těch pestrobarevných chodbách bez ladu a skladu, iluze halící jeho tvář. Nemyslel si, že by ho sice někdo poznal, ale jistota byla jistota. Stále se nacházel na neprobádaném území. Na svět byla jen hrstka záznamů, která vůbec přiznávala že Sakaar jako takový skutečně existuje, ale v žádném z nich se nepsalo, že by měl být obydlený. Natož potom, aby zde postavili město. Dokonce i o tom Velmistrovi slyšel Loki poprvé. A to už něco znamenalo.

Loki zkontroloval čas. Už to bylo více jak deset minut, od chvíle co si jeho nedobrovolná společnice musela všimnout, že je pryč. A přesto žádný poplach. Zahalen ve stínu se uchechtl. On věděl, že bude příliš hrdá na to, aby po něm vyhlásila pátrání.

Bylo to svým způsobe ironické. Létající národ vždy s oblibou nazýval Asgarďany nebezpečně hrdé, přitom to byli oni, kdo odmítali křičet bolestí.

Loki se obratně prosmýkl kolem prazvláštně vypadajícího páru a do tváře jej přitom šlehl silný energetický závan. Zbystřil. Okamžitě se za energetickou stopou otočil a ani přitom nevěnoval pozornost váze, kterou přitom kousku shodil. Hlasité řinčení skla k němu dolehlo jen tak napůl. mráz mu přejel po zádech.

Bylo to už věky, co cítil něco podobného.

Ten signál nebyl silný, skoro jak ozvěna, ale on stále mohl cítit jeho staří, moc... divokost. Kdyby nevěděl lépe, býval by si i pomyslel, že se spletl.

On ale lépe věděl. Jeho mysl možná byla pochroumaná, ale smysly byly pořád jedny z nejvycvičenější v galaxii.

Nebylo jednoduché se v Sakaarských chodbách orientovat. Nebyl tu žádný pevný bod, kterého by se Lokiho rychlé kroky mohly držet. Však on byl zvyklý pohybovat se mezi vratkými lávkami napříč světy. Nějaké bludiště - nakolik působivé - mu strach nenahnalo. Snažil se přitom vybavit si, odkud jen že tu energii znal. Setkal se s ní snad v prázdnotě? Na Sväterheimu? U elfů? Nemohlo tu být tolik možností.

Nejdříve živý a zdravý Anděl a teď tohle. Jeho den byl plný překvapení.

Jako predátor, který se vydal po své kořisti, vystopoval tu stopu do vyšších pater budovy, do míst kde se chodby zužovaly při každém kroku, jako by se při stavění přepočítali a pak na skutečné zdivo nezbylo místo.

Tam Loki nalezl dvojici strážných a velké otevřené dveře, jenž měli ti ubožáci za úkol chránit. Nespokojeně pod iluzí mlaskl. Nebyli to ale muži před ním, kdo ho tak pohoršili, jako spíše velký neonový nápis, který jako by se mu jeho samotnou existencí vysmíval.

Nespokojeně si slova "Vítejte u Velmistra" převalil na jazyku. To už se rovnou mohl někoho zeptat na cestu.

Hlasitě si povzdechl, promnul si čelo a potom jediným gestem ruky vojáky uspal. Pohotově jejich těla zachytil předtím než dopadla na zem a způsobila nechtěný povyk a odvalil je stranou. Kdokoliv by tedy šel kolem, pomyslel by si, že jen usnuli a případný rámus jejich probouzení by mu dal dostatečný čas na to utéci. ¹

Loki těla okázale přešel a s rukama založenýma za zády vešel dovnitř. Pokoje v téhle části města byly zbarvené do různých odstínů modré, až ten pohled znechucoval jeho oči. Loki nikdy neměl rád modrou a to i předtím, než zjistil, že je to barva jeho skutečné kůže. Nyní mu mnohem více než cokoliv jiného připomínala lež na jeho pokožce.

❝Příští hry jsou naplánovány na dnešní večer,❞ přerušil jeho rozjímání hlas a Loki se za ním vydal skrz místnosti. Pohled mu padl na dvojici prapodivných figur. První byla žena - nebo si alespoň Loki myslel, že to byla žena - s děsivě hlubokým hlasem masitým tělem. Jejím společníkem byl hubený, vysoký muž, kterému by bůh neplechy v dobré náladě tipl tak milion let. Postarší muž byl oděn v divoce zbarveném hábitu a jak Loki rychle zjistil, byl to on z koho vyzařovala ta prapodivná, silná aura.

A stačil mu jediný pohled do Velmistrovi tváře a on najednou věděl, odkud ten impuls znal. Vynořila se mu vzpomínka na Kdovíkde a nesmrtelného Sběratele. To jemu před časem Loki poslal do úschovy Aether, doufajíc že tam bude v bezpečí, ❝otroci už s tím byli obeznámeni s vylosovali si protivníky -❞

❝Ne, ne, Topaz. Víš že nemám to slovo rád,❞ mával rukama v prostoru muž a tvář se mu sáhla až do dětského nespokojení. Žena zvaná Topaz na to jen protočila očima.

❝Chci říci, 'vězni se zaměstnáním' si už vylosovali protivníky,❞opravila se kysele, ale Velmistrovi to podle všeho stačilo. Loki se tiše uchechtl. Už neměl pochyby o tom kdo muž před ním je.

Prastaří byli známí svou láskou pro všechno kýčovité, chaotické a pro své výstřední koníčky. Tenhle měl zřejmě v oblibě zápasy naživo a na smrt. Ani jej to vlastně nepřekvapilo.

Loki protočil dýku ve své ruce.

❝Nerad ruším vaši konverzaci,❞ bůh neplechy se k Velmistrovi přetočil zezadu, nechal svoji iluzi ladně sklouznout mu z ramen a chladné ostří přilepil muži na krk. Topaz spadla při tom kousku brada až na podlahu, což vzhledem k jejímu oteklému obličeji působilo až komicky. Zářivě se usmál, ❝ale musíme si promluvit.❞

❝Ooh, ty draku,❞ zašvitořil napůl - šílený Prastarý a k Lokiho nechuti se do jeho dotyku ještě zapřel. Loki měl dost co dělat, aby se ani nepohnul, ❝Nemám sice nic proti poznávání nových lidí, ale co takhle dát ten nůž pryč?❞

❝Řekni jí ať odejde,❞ kývl Loki směrem k Topaz a nemusel své slova opakovat. Topaz se zakabonila, jako by jí Loki svým příkazem urazil. Velmistr jí jen pokynul rukou.

❝Ano Topaz, to je v pořádku, klidně můžeš jít. Určitě máš na práci lepší věci.❞

Topaz cosi zamumlala, ale přesně podle rozkazu pohotově opustila místnost. Loki trpělivě vyčkal, jestli neuslyší poplašné zvonění a až poté od sebe muže prudce odstrčil. Svoji dýku si otřel do šatů, zatímco Velmistr si promnul krk a několika rychlými pohyby si setřásl oblečení prach. Upravil si límec hábitu. Lokiho si dlouze prohlédl

❝Takže,❞ začal úlisně a dvakrát na boha mrkl, ❝S kým že tu mám tu čest?❞

❝Loki,❞ odpověděl a hrdě zvedl svoji bradu. Nastala chvíle ticha, než Velmistr zmateně natočil hlavu na stranu.

❝Omlouvám se, ale mělo by mě to ohromit?❞ Podivil se Velmistr a přešel k nedalekému baru, který vypadal, jako by se každou chvíli měl převrátit na stranu. Jednu po druhé si začal prohlížet alkohol na jeho policích, ❝protože, nic proti, ale to jméno mi nic neříká.❞

❝To je zvláštní, jsem po vesmíru celkem známý,❞ zamračil se Loki a ani se nesnažil skrývat nespokojenost. Velmistr ale nevypadal, že by se ho snažil urazit, jako spíše skutečně zvědavý. _Na Sakaaru nikdo nic neví, na nic se neptá a slova Velmistra jsou svatá._ Až nyní začínal rozumět rozměrům tohoto tvrzení. _Nuže dobrá_. Pomyslel si. _I s čistým štítem se dá pracovat_ , ❝to ale nebude takový problém.❞

K muži zvedl pohled, ❝Teď k naší dohodě.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! 
> 
> ¹Jednalo se o trik, který se naučil v dobách, kdy byl ještě příliš malý na to, aby ho pustili do určitých míst paláce, nebo když se potřeboval v noci vytratit. Bylo to sice už celé věky, co ho použil naposledy, ale staré zvyky umírají těžce.
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	4. fourth sin. 𝐁𝐑𝐀𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
╚═══════════════╝

**_04\. | BRAVERY_ **

**AETHELINY RYCHLÉ KROKY SE ROZLÉHALY KOMPLEXEM PALÁCE.**

Lidé jí uhýbali z cesty, prapodivné pohledy ji provázela společně s nespokojeným šeptáním, ale ona jim nevěnovala pozornost, pohled upřený do nekonečných chodeb Sakaaru. Pravdou bylo, že Aethela nikdy nesouhlasila s tím, aby se jím říkalo palác. V její mysli totiž ty ostré zdi a nerovné povrchy měly daleko do nádherných síní skutečného zámku. Chyběly tu vysoké věže do nebe, mramorové sloupy, klid a mír rozlehlých prostor.

Pořádek. Nenarušitelný řád - to bylo něco, co mohlo smetiště nádherným palácům Hevenu jen závidět.

Aethelin dech byl rychlý, vlasy se jí míhaly kolem tváře, jak se prudce rozhlížela kolem sebe, ve snaze zachytit jen malý záblesk cizince. Aethela neměla magické cítění, stejně jako nikdo z jejího národa. V opačném případě by se jim království Ásů už dávno klanilo u nohou.

Chybějící šestý smysl se snažila nahradit těmi zbylými. Oči jí tančily po okolí, natahovala uši, doufajíc, že zaslechne klapot bot, tichý dech, či jinou známku Asgarďanova pohybu.

Což byl ten moment, kdy ji vyrušila hlasitá rána a následně zvuk tříštícího se skla. Prudce se za zvukem otočila a prapodivné tušení ji donutilo vydat se po směru rámusu. To, že jde správným směrem jí dosvědčily i střepy, které minula jen po několika minutách chůze, ale ani to nevylučoval.

A pokoje Velmistra odsud nebyly daleko.

Její předpoklady se ukázaly být pravdivé hned záhy, kdy před dveřmi do Velmistrových komnat nalezla spící vojáky. Aethela se k nim sklonila, pro jistotu zkontrolovala puls, když k ní z dálky dolehla dvojice hlasů.

První, lehce chraplavý, většinu času s hysterickým podtónem, jako by mu po zádech běhala fretka patřil vládci Sakaaru a ten druhý, záludný, znělý, povýšený zase černovlasému čaroději. Aethela mohla slyšet jak spolu mluví, ale sama dokázala vyrozumět pouze útržky. Pokud ale správně počítala kroky, tak Velmistr se s cizincem ocitl sám.

Aethela skoro až nezdvořile vpadla do dveří a prudce se rozhlédla kolem sebe, připravená Asgarďana spacifikovat třeba i silou, kdyby jí k tomu donutil.

K jejímu překvapení však na Velmistrově tváři hrál přesně ten úsměv, na který už za ty roky začínala být alergická a jako by to nestačilo, ani nevypadal že by byl v nějakém velkém smrtelném nebezpečí. Cizinec mu nedržel u krku nůž, nesnažil se mu zlomit vaz, ale namísto toho ho nalezla pohodlně usazeného na pohovce, sklenici se světle modrou břečkou v ruce.

Když si jí všiml, obrátil se k ní a daroval jí zvířecí úsměv.

❝Můj pane - ❝ začala a v ruce pevně stiskla svůj luk. Velmistr ji ale přerušil.

❝Aethelo, zlatíčko, jdeš právě včas. Chtěl bych ti představit tohoto opravdu jedinečného muže, kterého jsem právě poznal,❝ pokynul jí vesele krokem tak drobným jak mu to jen jeho hábit dovolil přicupital k ní. Asgarďan se na ni mezitím vševědoucně usmál a ona se ještě více zamračila. Nelíbilo se jí, jak se na ní díval. Na Velmistrovo přehrávání už si zvykla - byl to cizincův úsměv, který jí připadal prapodivně zlomyslný, ❝Představ si, snažil se mi vyhrožovat. A je to kouzelník, však víš jak já je mám rád. Jsou rozkošní a de z nich hrůza.❝

❝Už jsme se potkali,❝ Prohodil Asgarďan jako by mimochodem a jeho oči jí provokovaly. Aethela pevně zatnula čelist.

❝Opravdu? Vy se znáte?❝ překvapeně vyvalil oči Velmistr a každá část jeho obličeje a mluvy přitom přehrávala. Aethela se poprvé za tu chvíli odhodlala odtrhnout pohled z Asgarďana a očima padla na svého takzvaného nadřízeného.

❝Ano,❝ odpověděl za ni cizinec a na svém místě se uvelebil, ❝Vlastně to byla tady slečna Aethela, kdo mě sem dopravil ve svém skromné vozidle.❝

Tón jakým to řekl naznačoval, jako by ho sem přivedla z vlastního rozmaru. Ne jako svoji kořist.

❝Našla jsem ho na skládce,❝ opravila ho, ❝mezi smetím a bandou nenasytných Smeťáků. Věděla jsem, že máte kouzelníky rád, tak jsem se ho rozhodla přivést do města šampiónů.❝

❝Oh, Aethelo, Aethelo, Aethelo,❝ přiloudal se velmistr ještě blíže k ní. Aethela mohla koutkem oka vnímat, jak cizince nadzvedl jedno obočí, pochybovačně si Velmistra prohlížejíc. Pravdou bylo, že za ty roky už si Aethela na jeho šílené chování zvykla do té míry, že už ho skoro nevnímala, ❝To je důvod, proč si ty moje nejoblíbenější Smeťačka. Vždycky myslíš jen a jen na moje blaho. Je mi vždy potěšením s tebou pracovat a obchodovat,❝ smutně se na ni podíval, ❝obávám se, ale že náš nový přítel do Arény nepatří. I když oceňuji tvůj pohled a snahu.❝

Než se zmohla na odpověď, Velmistr se otočil na podpatku a zmizel v druhé místnosti a nechal ji tam jen tak stát. Aethela se na cizince podívala. Odpověděl jí úsměvem - příliš chytrým pro jeho vlastní dobro. A Aethela najednou chápala jakou hru hraje. A nakolik věděla, že je chytrá, byla i nebezpečná.

Nikdo tady na Sakaaru si nepřál být Velmistrovým oblíbencem. Ne doopravdy. Tajemstvím přežití bylo nejen se udržet v jeho přízni, ale také daleko od něj. Protože stejně jako u slunce, pokud se člověk přiblížil až moc, hrozilo že se spálí. A šeredně.

To ale už Asgarďanovi neříkala. Nemyslela si, že by jí poslechl.

❝5 miliónů jednotek bude stačit?❝ ozvalo se z vedlejší místnosti a dvojice se tím směrem obrátila.

❝5 miliónů? Jenom?❝ zamručel pobouřeně Asgarďan, než stihla Aethela cokoliv říci. Potřásl černými vlasy, ❝To si mám vzít osobně?❝

❝Pravda,❝ vykoukl Velmistr zpoza rohu a bylo vidět, že přemýšlí. Ozvalo se pípnutí značící dokončení transakce a tiché vrnění u jejího opasku jí potvrdila její převzetí. Aethela sevřela zařízení na elektronickou peněženku v ruce a zkontrolovala číslice na obrazovce. Oči se jí rozšířily, ❝tak tu nabídku ztrojnásobme.❝

**✧✧✧**

**LOKI SE SPOKOJENĚ ROZHLÉDL NAD MĚSTEM POD SEBOU.**

Bůh neplechy seděl na vrcholu jedné z neupravených Sakaarských mrakodrapů, vítr mu šlehajíc do tváře. Nehledě na svoji nechuť k pádům, Loki se nikdy nebál výšek. Právě naopak. Kolikrát ve svém mládí i za poslední roky se vytratil na vrchol některé z palácových sálů a ze zlaté střechy shlížel dolů na zemi, která byla právem jeho. A i když to samé rozhodně nemohl říci o smetišti pod ním, stále ho přivítal prapodivný pocit spokojenosti. Jako by byl přesně tam, kde celou dobu měl být.

Bůh byl upravený, čistý, na sobě nový oděv z příjemných materiálů - dárek od Velmistra, kterého si Loki obmotal kolem prstu, ještě snadněji než mohl kdy doufat. Měl jeho plnou přízni, nacházel se ve městě, kde ho nikdo neznal, nemohl soudit, nikdo kdo by jej nepronásledoval. Na jeho bedra nepadala žádná pravidla ani povinnosti. Nemusel se skrývat, ujišťovat se že iluze jeho otce drží. Bylo to prapodivně osvěžující.

Všechny jeho problémy se nacházely daleko za hranicemi Sakaaru a on je tam také plánoval nechat. Nebyl dostatečně troufalý, aby se jen tak sám postavil mocné Hele, jen proto aby ochránil lid, který ho nenávidí. A Thor... Thor byl bůhví kde.

Loki byl sám. A poprvé v životě to znamenalo i že je skutečně volný. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! Tak jsem si po nějaké době, během které jsem ztratila odkaz, nebo na něj jen úplně zapomněla nainstalovala po internetovém doporučení Zenwriter - a totálně se zamilovala. Stále se nemůžu nabažit celého provedení. Všechny ty tapety, hudba, fonty a hlavně to klapání jak u starého stroje - prostě nádhera, pro aesthetickou duši jako já ideální. Takže všem pisálkům doporučuji.
> 
> Co se týče příběhu, příště by jsme mohli trochu Lokimu ukázat jak to na Sakaaru doopravdy chodí, co?
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	5. fifth. 𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐇𝐘

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
╚═══════════════╝

**_05\. | ANARCHY_ **

**A SVĚTE DIV SE:**

život na Sakaaru šel dál. Příchod Asgarďana Aethele sice způsobil nejednu vrásku, ale kromě toho neměl prakticky žádný velký dopad na její život. Až nechápala, proč si kdy myslela cokoliv jiného.

Elektronický časovač jí vzbudil ve stejnou chvíli, jako vždy předtím - v jejím rodném světě byla Aethela zvyklá vstávat se sluncem, ale věčná slunce na Sakaaru byla přesně to: věčná. Nikdy nezacházela. Tak jediné co řídilo den na Sakaaru byly předem stanovené odpočinkové a pracovní doby. Což způsobilo, že město vlastně nikdy doopravdy nespalo.

K snídani měla pořád ty stejné výživové krekry, následně započala den rozcvičkou s Val a když její senzory zaznamenaly novou aktivitu na smetišti, vydala se na lov. Úspěšný lov nutno říci.

Jejím nejnovějším úlovkem byl holohlavý hromotluk a hrudníkem plných cejchů pro zločince. Aethela ho nalezla jak se snaží nadělat z jedné jedné nevinné ochranky obchodní kolonie kaši. To, že nespolupracoval ani poté potvrzovala táhlá jizva na jejím rameni. Zkrátka normální den, kterých za sebou stovky a stovky.

Neměla důvod být nespokojená. Své peníze dostala, dokonce více než obvykle - nebyl důvod proč se k tomu vracet. Byla minimální šance, že se kdy setkají znovu - Sakaar byl obrovský.

Očividně ale ne dost.

Aethela stála zády opřená o kapotu své lodi a tiše sledovala jak Velmistrovi vojáci poutají holohlavého muže ke kovové židli, zatímco se snažila odhadnout hodnotu svého úlovku. Ne, že by tedy měla po předání čaroděje nějakou bídu, ale jinak její práce oceněna nebyla. A navíc se jednalo o kompenzaci paliva a krve jenž se jí linula z rány na rameni.

Muž, kterého odhadovala na tak maximálně tři tisíce jednotek sebou nebezpečně cukal a řval kolem sebe urážky v jazyce, kterému Aethela nerozuměla. Na Sakaaru bylo tisíce ras a ještě více jazyků a i když většinu z nich byl schopen zpracovat čip v jejím spánku, vesmír byl veliký a čas od času se našel nějaký, který jí utekl. Už ji to nevzrušovalo.

Tvor sebou ještě několikrát mocně trhl, než se mu konečně podařilo vymanit ze sevření svých věznitelů. Odstrčil je od sebe až Sakaařané klopýtli a prudce vyrazil proti Aethele. V očích se mu hněvivě zajiskřilo.

Než stačil kdokoliv cokoliv udělat, hromotluk byl v pohybu a vší silou ji přimáčkl k trupu lodi. Aethela zalapala po dechu, který jí vyrazil. Zavalitý muž se nad ní naklonil a vycenil své do špičky zařízlé zuby. Zavrčel.

S vědomím, že Aethela nemá nejmenší šanci jej se svojí několika násobně menší váhou přetlačit, vytáhla dívka z kapsy ovladač k šokovému zařízení, které měla od Val. Pevně stiskla zuby, když jimi oběma projel proud. Muž bolestivě vykřikl a do jejích očí vyrašily slzy. To už ale zase uvolňovala napětí, prohýbala se v zádech a odstrkávala ho od sebe.

Muž se zapotácel, oči vyvalené. Aethela mu nedala šanci zaútočit znovu. Obnovila svůj stisk na ovládání a jeho ryk naplnil prostory budovy.

 _Už jsi jak Val._ Napadlo ji a ta myšlenka ji znechutila natolik, že ani nepočkala než se muž propadne do skutečného bezvědomí. Taser vypnula, zastrčila si ho za opasek a promnula si prsty, kovovou pachuť na jazyku. Paže se jí od elektřiny stále třásly a dech byl rychlý. S kamenou tváří si setřela z líček slzy bolesti a pokynula tím lhostejně k vojákům, že si muže můžou zase převzít. A doufala, že tentokrát už ho nepustí.

Aethela si povzdechla a promnula si krk, aby ulevila ztuhlosti svalů. Pravdou bylo, že očekávala ránu, ale ani zdaleka nečekala, že bude tak silná. Ignorovala přitom rudě poblikávající světlo vedle jejího stehna, varující jí před blížícím se cílem. Hevenské bojové lodě byly známy svojí skoro až přehnanou citlivostí na okolní svět, což se hodilo v bitvě, ale rozhodně ne na místě jako Sakaar, kde fyzikální zákony kolísaly a nic nefungovalo tak jak mělo. A tak se dívka s těžkým srdcem byla nucena naučit ignorovat úsudek systému, kterému by svěřila vlastní život.

Leckdo by jí řekl, že je loď, kterou před desítkami let koupila na burze naprosto nevhodná pro podmínky jejího nového rušného živobytí. Jí se ale zvedla žaludek nad tím, že by ji měla přenechat nějakému zvráceném sběrateli - nebo ještě hůře nepřátelské armádě.

Ani nemluvě, že se jednalo o její poslední pojítko s domovem.

Aethelu z jejího přemýšlení vyrušil potlesk.

Nespokojeně se tím směrem obrátila a pohled jí padl na muže, kterého doufala, že už nikdy neuvidí. Černovlasý Asgarďan byl upravený, na sobě Sakaarskou bojovou tuniku z pevné modré kůže, žlutý plášť, který se mihotal při každém jeho pohybu a na tváři mírný úsměv. Nemusela se na něj dlouho dívat, aby věděla, že si Velmistrovi pozornosti užívá všemi doušky. I když co jiného by měla čekat od Asgarďana než zoufalou honbou za pohodlím a mocí?

❝Co tady děláte?❞ zeptala se ho příkře a zkřížila ruce na prsou. Mohla skoro cítit jak z ní vyprchávají poslední zbytky její dobré nálady, ❝Odkdy mají nejnovější hračky Velmistra čas na bloumání po městě?❞

❝Oceňuji vaši snahu mi zalichotit, ale mohu vás ujistit, že nejsem a nikdy nebudu ničí hračkou,❞ Ásova tvář o něco zchladla, ale nenechal nespokojenosti velet jeho výrazu dlouho. Sladce se na ni usmál, jako by věděl že to ji znervózňuje nejvíce, ❝Pokud vás to ale zajímá, přišel jsem se podívat na Velmistrovu nejlepší smeťačku.❞

Aethela protočila očima.

❝To on tvrdí o všech svých zaměstnancích. Jeho podpora je pevná, jak vyviklané kolo kočáru.❞

❝Uznávám že má výdrž,❞ ušklíbl se Asgarďan a ona měla dost co dělat aby si neodfrkla. _Asgarďané_. Zanadávala v duchu. I když co ona vlastně očekávala? Nic. Naprosto nic.

❝Tam odkud pocházím máme pro takové jako vy slovo,❞ prskla.

Neočekával vůbec nic a přesto se mu během pár dní podařilo vetřít se do přízně nejmocnějšího muže na Sakaaru a porazit celou bandu lidojedů. Nerada to přiznávala, ale byl schopný. Nehledě na to, jak otravný.

❝Jsem si jistý,❞ ušklíbl se Asgarďan, jako by věděl přesně na co myslí, ❝Pokud mě ale drahá Aethelo chcete nějak nazývat, mé jméno je Loki.❞

✧✧✧

**LOKI Z AETHELI NEMOHL SPUSTIT OČI.**

Nemyslel si, že kdy dostane příležitost setkat se s tak ukázkovým zástupce Hevenské rasy. Její druh prakticky neexistoval. Ne, v této realitě. Loki mohl procestovat svět a ponořit se na hodiny do knih, ale to jediné na co skutečně narazil byly legendy. Na to si Odin dal příliš velký pozor, aby zametl všechny stopy. Bůh neplechy dodnes netušil co donutilo Všeotce nad těmito bytostmi tak zanevřít, ale jeho snaha vymazat je z Asgardské historie Lokiho zvědavost jen podněcovala.

A teď jeden z nich - tajemná Aethela s bílými vlasy, tetováním ve tvaru křídel a povýšeností sobě vlastní - stál před ním, jako zářivý klenot uprostřed Sakaarského chaosu.

Anomálie v samotném časoprostoru. Neskutečně zábavná anomálie, pokud mohl soudit.

❝Co je to za ztroskotance, Ael?❞ vyrušil Lokiho z přemýšlení hrubí ženský hlas, poznamenaný opilou náladou ve svém tónu. Nadzvedl jedno obočí.

Až nyní si všiml ženy tmavé pleti a ještě tmavších vlasů, která kráčela jejich směrem. Nespokojeně si jej měřila. I on si ji v rychlosti prohlédl a s nepříjemnou pachutí na jazyku si uvědomil, že se jedná o Asgarďanku.

 _Tolik k čerstvému začátku_. Pomyslel si, ale žena před ním nevypadala, že by jí kohokoliv připomínal.

❝To je ten kouzelník o kterém jsem ti říkala,❞ pronesla Aethela suše. Loki mezi nimi přejel zkoumavě pohledem a nezvládl se i přes své částečné dotčení usmát. Anděl a Asgarďan. Jak poetické.

❝Měla s pravdu,❞ potřásla Asgarďanka černými vlasy, ❝Opravdu nevypadá na Jotuna.❞

Lokimu zmrzl úsměv na rtech. Řekla to s takovým odporem v hlase, že kdyby Lokimu dosud nebylo jasné, že se jedná o Asgarďanku, nyní by si byl smrtelně jist. Nepřátelství ledových obrů a Ásů bylo pověstné po celém vesmíru.

Loki natočil hlavu na stranu., ❝Potěšení na mé straně, lady...?❞

❝Smeťák 142,❝ bojovnice se na něj příkře podívala, jako by ji jensvoji přítomností neskutečně otravoval, ❝ale přátelé mi říkají Val.❝

❝Je mi ctí Val,❞ Loki se provokativně usmál a daroval jí falešnou poklonu.

❝Nejsme přátelé Lackei,❞ odsekla chladně bojovnice, která musela jeho jméno zaslechnout, když se představoval Aethele. A on ji podezíral, že neschopnost jej správně vyslovit byla úmyslná. Loki ohrnul ret.

Val byla oděná v pancířovitém náznaku brnění a přes oko se jí táhly bílé pruhy, nejspíše ve snaze napodobit bojové líčení. _Asgarďanka. A bojovnice._ Nejspíše hodně stará bojovnice, pokud mohl hádat. _Thor by skákal blahem._ Pomyslel si kysele, ale rychle tu myšlenku zahnal. Bůh hromu byl nejspíše ztracen ve vesmíru, pokud ne mrtví. A on by se kvůli tomu neměl cítit tak vinný.

Rozhodně neměl.

❝Je to Loki.❞

❝To je jedno,❞ mávla rukou, zanechávajíc dotčeného boha, dotčeným bohem. Otočila se k Aethele, ❝Velmistrův oblíbenec se utrhl ze řetězu. Starej chce, abychom ho chytili, než zničí půlku města.❞

❝Zelenáč?❞

❝Kéž by. Zelenáč je v lázni. Je to hafan.❝ zamručela Val a znuděně tasila meč, který se jí zatím pouze houpal u boku. I ten byl podle Lokiho odhadu Asgardský. V Aetheliných očích se prohnal náznak zděšení, ale zmizelo dříve než ho vůbec stihl skutečně zmapovat. V ruce sevřela kovový luk, který ji viděl nosit minulého dne.

❝Kde?❞

Nedaleko odsud,❞ prohlásila černovlasá bojovnice. Aethela si přehodila luk přes záda a bez dalšího slova se ženy rozběhly směrem z budovy ven. Býval by se i Loki urazil, že se mu nevěnují, ale to by nesměl být příliš zaujatý příslibem povyražení, ❝v jižním městě.❞

Nikdy sice v bitvách neshledával takové potěšení, jako jeho drahý bratr, ale život ho naučil, že není zábavnější bitvy, než té, které se nemusíte přímo účastnit.

❝Na svůj původ se paktujete až s příliš mnoha Asgarďany,❞ neodpustil si tiché rýpnutí směrem k Aethele, dohánějíc jejich rychlý krok.

❝Co tady pořád děláte?!❞ zasyčela místo odpovědi, „zmizte, než bude pozdě. Nehodlám platit za vaši hloupost.❞

Loki jí daroval úsměv, ❝A nechal si ujít všechnu tu zábavu?❞ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! Nejprve ještě zopakuji, co už jsem jednou řešila - možná jste si všimli (doufám, že ne), že se mi podařilo v pondělí omylem vydat nedokončenou kapitolu. Se všemi hrubkami a chybějícím textem. Všimla jsem si toho sice docela brzo, ale stejně mi jedno zlatíčko už stihlo napsat komentář, za což moc děkuji. Zpět ale k důležitějším věcem. Tahle kapitola neslibuje, že se tenhle příběh do mého rozvrhu vrací napevno, nemám toho nyní opravdu pomálu, ale pokusím se přidat kapitolu čas od času.
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	6. sixth sin. 𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐒

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
╚═══════════════╝

**_06\. | KINDNESS_ **

**TROJICE STANULA NA PRAŠNÉM PŮLKRUHU,**

který by mohl při troše představivosti připomínat náměstí - ne jiné, než většina těch, kterými prošli na cestě sem, plné stánků, lidí a mumraje. Jenže zatímco na poklidných sakaarských ulicích byl hluk a frmol, zde panoval nekontrolovatelný chaos. Lidé pobíhali ze strany na stranu, vyděšené výkřiky se nesly vzduchem a malebné krámky z plachet a trubek byly povalené, jak je jejich majitelé opustili ve spěchu, ve snaze zachránit si holý život.

Sakaarští milovali násilí, krev a zlomené kosti. Nejspíše je už ale tolik nefascinovalo, když se přeneslo za hranice arény.

Monstrum, které bylo původcem celého toho chaosu stálo uprostřed náměstí. Jedna z ze tří psích hlav byla zamotané do bílé plachty, zatímco zbylé dvě se nespokojeně dívaly na svět kolem sebe. Bývala by si pomyslela, že Kerber dělá čest svému jménu, ale to už se hned dvojice očí obrátila jejich směrem.

Dlouze se nadechla a o krok couvla. Napjala svůj luk bez šípu a poslala směrem k příšeře lehkou tlakovou vlnu. Normálního člověka by to srazilo k zemi, ale zvíře na ni pouze vycenilo několik řad ostrých zubů.

I cizinec, který se jí představil jako Loki - ne, že by jí na tom záleželo - se vlivem toho pohledu napl ve svalech. Aethela si jen přála, aby měl své dýky. Nijak netoužila sbírat jeho vnitřnosti po okolí.

Valkýra oběma rukama pevně sevřela v ruce meč a na Aethelu rychle kývla. Pes hlasitě zafuněl a zavrčel, trochu jako býk připravující se vyrazit proti nepříteli.

❞Buďte alespoň trochu užitečný a odveďte jeho pozornost,❞ zasyčela Aethela směrem k Asgarďanovi a znovu napnula luk. _Když už tady tedy musíte být._ Dodala v duchu a snažila se nemyslet na to, že jediný kdo kdy byl schopen porazit Kerbera v aréně byl Hulk. A i ten skončil na ošetřovně - a to si myslela, že jeho ostrou kůží neprojde žádné ostří ani zuby.

❞S radostí,❞ usmál se na ni Loki, zhoupl se na patách, spojil ruce za sebou a vydal se pomalým krokem k nestvůře.

❞Co to sakra dělá?❞ sykla k ní Val, ale Aethela jí nedopověděla. Nemyslela si, že by kdy mohla.

Cokoliv ale kouzelník dělal, zabíralo to. Monstrum hlasitě zavrčelo a vyrazilo proti němu. Aethela dokořán otevřela oči, ale než stihlo dojít k nárazu, zvíře proběhlo skrz něj. Iluze. Uvědomila se Aethela, ale už neměla čas zjišťovat, kde je skutečný Loki, protože Val pozvedla meč a s válečným křikem zaútočila.

Valkýra se po kolenou sklouzla po písku, mistrně se vyhnula dvojici psích čelistí a sekla po tlamě stejně velké, jako ona sama. Její ostří našlo svůj cíl a zvíře vydalo bolestivé zavití. Jeho srst se zbarvila krví. I přes svoji prudkost si ale Val dávala pozor, aby rána nebyla příliš hluboká.

Nehledě na jeho divokost, Kerber byl pořád Velmistrovým oblíbencem - nesměli ho zabít, ani zmrzačit.

Aethela se patami odrazila od hromady harampádí a vytáhla se do vzduchu. Ve svém vzdušném běhu se přetočila a vytáhla se na záda monstra. Svůj luk mu propletla kolem krku, nohama se mu zapřela do slabin a přilepila mu hrudník na záda, aby nespadla.

Jakmile zvíře pochopilo, co se stalo, začalo sebou prudce házet a ona musela bolestivě zatnout svaly, aby se nenechala setřást.

Zvíře se nespokojeně zavrtělo, zkoumající nezvyklou sílu na svých zádech, než se hněvivě vzepnulo na zadních. Aethela pevně sevřela luk a přitáhla ho k sobě tak silně, až se kovové lanko zarylo do psího krku. Být tak luk ze dřeva, už dávno by ho zlomila.

Jen koutkem oka vnímala pohled otravného Asgarďana, který evidentně neměl nic lepšího na práci, než postávat nebezpečně blízko nestvůře. Pes hodil hlavou a zuby minuli jeho pohledný obličej jen o pár centimetrů.

Ne, že by jej to tedy nějak zvláště znepokojilo.

Zvíře divoce zatřáslo hlavami a Aethela sklouzla mírně doleva, jen silou vůle se držela na místě. Zakázala si povolit. Vzepjala se na zvířecím hřbetě nejdříve do kleku a následně z podřepu do stoje - tak aby lanko napjala do té míry, že se zvíře začalo dusit.

Normální zvíře už by nejspíše o hlavu připravila.

Valkýra se mezitím znovu ohnala po zvířeti, ale Kerber se po ní rozmáchl a jako hadrovou panenku ji odhodil stranou. Val zády proletěla nejdříve jednu zeď, druhou a pak ještě několik dalších, což Aethele potvrdilo i výrazné kletí nesoucí čtvrtí.

Kerber využil její nepozornosti, předklonil se dopředu a zatřáslo všemi svými hlavami tak, že se ani nestačila nadechnout, než ji dopředu strhla gravitace. Zalapala po dechu, pustila luk, ale to bylo asi tak jediné předtím na co se zmohla, než dopadla do prachu.

V rameni jí nepříjemně křuplo.

✧✧✧

**LOKI SLEDOVAL JAK SE AETHELA NA POSLEDNÍ CHVÍLI VE VZDUCHU PŘETOČILA VE SNAZE DOPADNOUT NA NOHY.**

Přesto ale i on mohl slyšet to jistě nepříjemné křupnutí v jejím rameni když tak učinila. Její luk mezitím zůstal viset zvířeti kolem krku. Loki si dovolil hádat, že to se nemělo stát.

Už se nadechoval k chytré, ale uštěpačné poznámce, když jej přerušil ryk monstra o kterém si Mitgarďané vykládají jen legendy.² Zvíře zafunělo a znovu vyrazilo přímo proti Aethele. Jeho ostré zuby se zaleskly, páry oči plné hněvu, jak se pes skrz prach natáhl po dívčině hrdle. Nebo po hrudi. Na tom v konečném důsledku nezáleželo.

Andělovi se drápům sice podařilo uhnout, ale i Thor by poznal, že něco nebylo v pořádku. Dívčiny pohyby byly pomalé, postrádala starou ladnost. Pot se jí na čele mísil s prachem, dech zběsilý. Začínaly jí docházet síli

A Asgarďanka, se kterou se setkal předtím byla stále v nedohlednu.

Loki protočil očima a v ruce sevřel dýku.

Aethela se odkutálela do strany zrovna ve chvíli, kdy dvě hlavy mocné tlapy dopadly na místo, kde ještě před vteřinou stála. Země se zatřásla. Bělovlasá bojovnice přistála zády na nedaleké zdi - nebo to co z ní zbylo - a zalapala po dechu bolestí. Zapomněla, ale na základní věc.

Vyhnula se dvěma hlavám. Pes jich ale měl tři.

Loki sledoval, jak Anděl zadusil výkřik, když se pokusil vykrýt ostré zuby vlastní paží. Stříbrná krev stékající po její kůži byly pro Lokiho jako tiché připomenutí. Tohle nebyla jen tak obyčejná holka. Tohle hnusné, podřadné zvíře se snažilo zabít Anděla. Zadusit Anomálii. Jeho anomálii.

Později by někdo mohl říci, že se Loki nechal ovládnout emocemi. Že mu hněv zatemnil myšlenky. Že nevěděl co dělá. Pravdou ale bylo, že on věděl úplně přesně, co činí.

Čtyři kroky mu stačilo na to, aby se dostal až k Aethele, jediný pohled aby si zvíře pohrdavě prohlédl a dvojí sevření dýky v ruce, než jí vyrazil dopředu.

Kerberova kůže byla prakticky neproniknutelná, bylo zbytečné se jí snažit prorazit. Tam jeho slabina neležela.

Loki musel zaútočit zevnitř.

Dříve než mu předloktí zmizelo v temnotě zvířecí tlamy zabodl pevné ostři do Kerberova patra, až dýka prošla nejen skrz maso, ale i kořen nosu. Ozvalo se hlasité křupnutí, divoký pes se zastavil v pohybu a hlasitě zasípal.

Loki sevřel čelist k sobě a ostřím dýky otočil. Vystříkla krev a dopadla na jeho drahou tuniku. Aethela pod ním zalapala po dechu a pokusila se rukama zapřít do země. Kdyby tehdy shlédl dolů, nejspíše by se setkal s jejím vyděšeným výrazem, ale on zůstal hledět jen před sebe, přímo do očí Kerbera - do očí, ze kterých se pomalu začínalo vytrácet světlo.

Bůh neplechy nemilosrdně vytrhl svoji dýku ze zvířecí kosti. Stvoření zasténalo, ale znovu se zaútočit nepokusilo. Dosud divoký Kerber začal couvat, bez koordinace třetí hlavy, potácejíc se ulicí, jako by byl opilý. Země se pod nimi zatřásla, jak jeho mohutné tělo kleslo do prachu. Loki ho s kamenným výrazem sledoval, jak si příšera se srdceryvnými vzlyky líže vlastní ránu. Jediným pohybem si otřel zakrvácenou dýku do pláště.

To už se ale musel obracet k dívce u svých nohou.

❝Co jste to udělal?!❞ zasyčela na něj Aethela a nehledě na zakrvácené rameno se pokusila vstát. Pokud se předtím snažila své emoce skrývat, nyní v jejích očích tančily plamínky hněvu, ❝Zmrzačil jste ho!❞

❝Zachránil jsem vám život,❞ připomněl jí chladně, ❝už podruhé mimochodem. Měla byste si toho vážit. Zas tak často to nedělám.❞

❝Jste snad šílený?!❞ zavrčela místo díků, čímž Lokiho překvapila. Nechápavě sledoval, jak jej odstrčila bokem - něco čeho by v tomto stavu neměla být příliš schopná a vydala se ke skomírajícímu zvířeti, ❝Zničil jste Velmistrův majetek!❞

❝Měl vzteklinu, tomu už nebylo pomoci.❞ Loki zkřížil ruce na prsou, ❝A neříkejte mi, že máte z Velmistra strach.❞

❝Nemám z něj strach,❞ odsekla Aethela a bílé vlasy jí spadly do obličeje, její vztek skoro hmatatelný. Jednou dlaní si přikrývala ránu na rameni, aby zastavila krvácení. Marně, ❝Ale znám následky, které postihnou ty, co se ublížili jeho mazlíčkům.❞

❝Nikdy to nezjistí. O to se postarám.❞

❝Jak si tím můžete být tak jist?! Velmistr není hloupý, dojde mu co se stalo, když se k němu jeho šampión vrátí v poškozeném stavu. Navíc nás spoustu lidí vidělo!❞ pohodila jeho směrem hlavou. Po výrazném tetování ve tvaru křídel jí stékaly pramínky krve, ❝To jste opravdu tak naivní, že si myslíte, že nikdo z nich nebude mluvit?❞

❝Nebude těžké zařídit, aby zapomněli, že tu kdy byly. Stačí mi k tomu jediná myšlenka,❞ protočil otráveně očima. Tohle nebyl jeho první zločin. Přistoupil k ní, ❝Viděla jste co umím, ale stejně se nezdráháte mne podceňovat.❞

❝Jistě, protože pro vás Asgarďany je všechno tohle jen hrou, že?❞

❝Nemám z této situace větší potěšení, než-li vy,❞ ušklíbl se - což byla pravda jen z části - když mu pohled klesl k loužičkám stříbrné krve u ve jejích stopách, ❝Krvácíte.❞

❝Všimla jsem si.❞

❝Ukažte,❞ Loki mírně přivřel oči a prsty mu obalily zeleno-zlaté plameny, pro něj tak vlastní. Aniž by čekal na svolení, opřel se silou do její rány. Loki byl v těhlech věcech zběhlý, nebylo pro něj problém donutit magii napravit tkáni, zastavit krvácení a zacelit kůži. Ani se přitom nezapotil.

❝Co jste to -❞ vyhrkla dívka když si uvědomila co dělá. Šokovaně odlepila zakrvácenou dlaň ze svého nyní již zcela zdravého ramene. Tichá hrdost přeběhla Lokimu po zádech, však její tvář byla všechno jen ne šťastná.

❝Proč jste to udělal? O co vám jde?! Nic mi nedlužíte.❞ prskla. Loki zamrkal. Očekával by alespoň _špetku_ vděku, za to že ji uzdravil.

❝Možná ne,❞ odpověděl jí po chvíli a naklonil se blíže, ❝Ale teď vy dlužíte mně.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! Znáte ten pocit, když musíte dělat 99 věcí a nemáte čas ani na jednu? Já ano, takže vám sem tuhle kapitolku hodím a zase se spakuji. Loki je pořád stejně megalomanský a chladný, Aethela z něj už vyskakuje z kůže a já zítra musím psát test z Chemie. Prostě idylka. 
> 
> ²Sám Loki se s pověstným pekelným psem setkal je jednou - v Helfeimských koloniích. Tamnější panovník jej daroval svému prvorozenému synu k plnoletosti. Thor se ho tehdá pokusil pohladit, na což pes odpověděl tím, že mu ukousl palec. Nebýt Asgardské magie, přišel by i o to své úchvatné kladivo.
> 
> K Lokimu se příšera snažila lísat.
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	7. seventh sin. 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐄

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
╚═══════════════╝

**_O7. | PRIDE_ **

**❝ON POMOHL?❞**

❝Vyléčil mi ruku. V tom je rozdíl.❞

❝A to je špatné?❞

❝Ano, protože já o jeho magii nestojím. Je příšerný. Věř mi, nelíbil se ti.❞

❝Pokud on otravovat křidélka, Hulk rozmáčkne mu kosti!❞

❝To nebude třeba,❞ potřásla bílými vlasy Aethela a oběma rukama se zapřela do kovového chrániče, aby do sebe zapadlo zapínání. Ne, že by tedy Hulk vyloženě potřeboval všechno to kovové brnění, které na něj často nasoukali, ale zkuste si někomu takovému vytahovat z kůže třísku, ❝Dokážu se sama o sebe postarat. Ale díky.❞

Pravou paži měla stále i po několika dnech obvázanou, nehledě na to, že jí na kůži nezbyl jediný škrábanec. Protože i když všechny viditelné následky zranění byly pryč, pořád mohla cítit tik pod kůží, napětí silné natolik, až měla pocit že se jí pod kůží míhá elektřina. Nebylo to vyloženě bolestivé, ale příjemné taky ne.

❝Hulk rád ho prohodí zdí. Hulk rád ničí!❞

Její druh měl přirozeně zrychlenou regeneraci, za normálních okolností by se jí ruka uzdravila v řádce dnů, případně týdnů. Její tělo bylo na podobné věci připraveno. Na co ale nebylo připraveno, byla Asgarďanova magie.

Imunita jí podivně kolísala, postihovaly ji nepravidelné horečky a zimnice, případně nenadálé slabosti.

Mohla jen doufat, že to čase přejde.

❝Třeba ti ho někdy doopravdy představím. Teď se ale soustřeď na souboj, ❞ pokynula mu a protáhla si záda. Naposledy si plně oděného bojovníka prohlédla. Připravování šampiónů za normálních okolností sice nebylo součástí její práce, ale smutnou pravdou bylo, že si potřebovala u Velmistra šplhnout.

Šílený vládce totiž ještě nepřišel na to, kdo zmrzačil jeho oblíbence, ale ona věděla, že je to jen otázkou času, než ho stopy zavedou k ní a k Lokimu. A bylo úplně jedno, že to nebyla Aethela, kdo pozvedl dýku - Velmistr byl prchavý. A miloval veřejné popravy.

Tak se také nalezla jen o pár minut později sedět na údržbářském zábradlí arény, kam většinové obecenstvo nemělo přístup - ani nemluvě o tom, že tu byl výhled na hry značně omezený. Aethela sem ale nepřišla souboje sledovat. Přišla sem, aby byla viděna, jak je sleduje. Další hloupý způsob, jak stoupnout u Velmistra.

A to všechno, jen kvůli tomu šílenému Asgarďanovi.

 _Pokud to bude takto pokračovat, nevydrží ani do konce týdne._ Pomyslela si kysele, ale nebyla si tím příliš jistá. Málokdo by byl tak odvážný a šílený zároveň, že by se postavil Kerberovi bez špetky zaváhání. A ještě méně lidí by to přežilo.

Nelíbilo se jí s jakou lehkostí a klidem se mu povedlo to zvíře prostě jen tak zmrzačit. Nevěděla, jestli by ji to mělo znepokojovat, nebo jestli by to měla obdivovat.

Z přemýšlení jí vytrhly kroky. Prudce k nim zvedla pohled a s nespokojeným odfrknutím si uvědomila, že přesně ví komu patří, ještě předtím než se jejich pohledy setkaly. Aethela popadla pistoli a než stihl příchozí cokoliv říci namířila mu ji přímo mezi oči.³

Nutno říci, že Loki nevypadal překvapeně.

❝Co tady děláte?❞ zeptala se ho chladně, jako by tím mohla zakrýt, jak neskutečně se jí třese zraněná ruka. V duchu se za to proklela. Její jedinou útěchou bylo, že z téhle vzdálenosti by ho byla schopna trefit i poslepu.

❝Drahá Aethelo, už jsem ti dvakrát zachránil život.❞ Černovlasý kouzelník pohodil vlasy, spojil nevzrušeně ruce za zády a nehledě na její zbraň přistoupil až k ní. Aethela mohla cítit, jak se při tom jeho pohybu magie pod její kůží napjala. Jako by chtěla zpět ke svému majiteli. Bohové, jak ráda by jí vyhověla.

Sám čaroděj nevypadal, že by si toho všiml.

❝Myslím že už je na čase, abychom si začali tykat.❞

❞Neměl byste tu být,❞utnula ho příkře a očima střelila směrem k balkónu přesně naproti nim. I z téhle vzdálenosti mohla rozpoznat jednotlivé rysy Velmistrova obličeje, ❝pokud nás spolu Velmistr uvidí-❞

❝Zníte, jako bys měla strach.❞

❝Už jsem vám řekla: nemám strach.❞ Nespokojeně se zamračila, ale nakonec s povzdechem nechala ruku i se zbraní klesnout jí podél těla, ❝ale necítím touhu stát se jedním z Velmistrových bojovníků.❞

❝Řekla snad Val něco?❞ vyzvídal spokojeně, jako by už předem věděl, jaká bude odpověď, ❝Nebo snad některý z kolemjdoucích?❞

❝Ne,❞ odsekla neochotně. Nelíbilo se jí s jakým klidem a samolibostí k celé situaci přistupoval. On to tu neznal. Nevěděl, jak věci fungují - ještě ne. Odvrátila se od něj a položila si bradu na jednu z příček zábradlí.

❝Takže jinými slovy, není co řešit,❞ doplnil ji věcně. Bylo až zvláštní jak sebevědomě se choval s tolik krví na rukou. Hádala, že to ale nebylo poprvé co zabil. Vlastně to dávalo smysl - šlechtic, schopný bojovník a ještě čaroděj k tomu. Musel udělat něco skutečně špatného, pokud z něj jeho vlastní lid udělala odpadlíka.

Jen další důvod, proč mu nevěřit.

❝A vy nemáte na práci nic lepšího, než tahat se za mnou?❞

❝Není tady knihovna,❞ pokrčil rameny a posadil se na zábradlí vedle ní, nohy svěšené dolu. Aethela se k němu obrátila, snad očekávala že žertuje, ale jeho tvář zůstala vážně. Nevěřícně se uchechtla. _Asgarďan. A sečtělý._ Národ duhového mostu nebyl zrovna hloupý, ale ani by se o nich nedalo říkat, že jsou to mistři slova.

Napadlo ji, jestli právě to nebylo to, co z něj udělalo odpadlíka. 

✧✧✧

**LOKI SI LEŽÉRNĚ POLOŽIL RUCE NA ZÁBRADLÍ,**

pohled upřený do arény, jako by snad skutečně sledoval dění před sebou. Během svých dlouhých let na Asgardu byl svědkem stovek podobných klání - dokonce se desítek z nich sám účastnil - a za ty roky se je naučil i nenávidět. Vždycky si zpravidla pořádaly v neskutečném horku a to Loki nenáviděl ještě dříve než věděl proč a byly plné lidí, kteří si z něj s oblibou dělali srandu, jen kvůli tomu že na ně šel s dýkou a ne s mečem.

Tentokrát se jich alespoň nemusel účastnit.

Loki vydechl horký Sakaarský vzduch ze svých plic a pohled mu padl na Aethelinu tvář, které mu v tu chvíli přišla zajímavější, než všechno krveprolití pod ním. Jeden z bojovníků sevřel svému soku hlavu ve dlaní a prudce ji zmáčkl, až mu oči vyletěly z důlků. Davem to zahučelo a na tu kratičkou vteřinu, mohl vidět Aethelu zhnuseně odvrátit hlavu.

❝Na někoho kdo se živí násilím se odvracíš až nějak příliš často.❞

❝Nemám zálibu v krvi a bolesti, pokud si to myslíte,❞ odpověděla a tvář jí okamžitě zchladla, jako by ji přistihl při něčem, co by dělat neměla. Ušklíbla se, ❝I když chápu, že pro vás tohle všechno musí být neskutečně vzrušující. Na Asgardu se podobné souboje pořádají neustále, nebo ne?❞

❝A v Hevenu snad ne?❞

❝Co vy víte o Hevenu?!❞ vyčetla mu rázně. Při zmínce jejího domovského světa, jako by se v ní vzbudila bouře. Stejně rychle ale jako přišla, tak také odešla a tvář jí naplnil klid. Hlasitě si povzdechla, opřela si bradu a zábradlí a zavřela oči.

❝Co vy víte o mně?❞ špitla.

Bůh neplechy neodpověděl.

❝To jsem si myslela.❞

Loki sledoval, jak dívka vstala, upravila si bílé vlasy v culíku a zbraň, kterou na něj předtím mířila si zastrčila za pas. Aniž by mu darovala jediný pohled, vydala se pryč.

❝Pověz mi, jak jsi padla?❞ houkl k ní a Aethela zmrzla na místě. Mohl vidět, jak ruce zatíná do pěstí, její hlas byl studený jako kus ledu.

❝Tahle konverzace je u konce.❞

To si ale jen myslela. Protože Loki teprve začínal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! Mám právo na to říci, že se mi tato kapitola moc nelíbí. Hm. Snad to s tou příští trošku zvednu nahoru - plánuji málo Aetheli a hodně Lokiho. Jinak, jelikož jsem právě dokončil můj pro nějakou dobu hlavní příběh, mám v plánu se teď zase více věnovat tomuto. Nemůžu sice slibovat pravidelné vydávání, ale průměrně jednou týdně by nová kapitolka vyjít mohla. 
> 
> ³Aethela neměla ráda střelné zbraně. Obzvláště ne ty Sakaarské. Byly poskládané z různého šrotu a harampádí, prakticky čekajíc na to, až vám budou moci vybouchnout do obličeje. 
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	8. eighth sin. 𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐄

**╔═══════════════╗**   
**☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾**   
**╚═══════════════╝**

**08\. | DARE**

**TAM ODKUD AETHELA POCHÁZELA,**

nic takového jako rozvinutý právní řád nebylo. Ne, snad proto že by zde nevládla určitá pravidla, ale proto že ho Andělé jednoduše nepotřebovali. Nic takového jako bezpráví neexistovalo, protože tak dlouho jak jen žili a dýchali, nebylo tu skutku, který by nebyl oplacen, křivdy která by nebyla naplněna. A už rozhodně neměli Andělé potřebu do svých problémů zatahovat ještě někoho dalšího.

Nikdy nepotřebovali soudy, protože na Havenu platila jen tři skutečná pravidla:

**_Budeš se řídit společenskými pravidly své frakce._ **

**_Nikdy neporušíš pravidlo dohody._ **

**_A nikdy neuzavřeš dohodu proti svému národu._ **

Pokud někdo porušil tyto tisíci let stará nařízení, stihl ho trest horší než příšernosti, co se děly napříč celým vesmírem. Pokud se proviníte proti těmto zákonům čeká vás pád. Ten nejděsivější a nejkrásnější rituál, jaký andělé znají.

Jedna z tisíci hvězd známého vesmíru zemře, na obloze se rozpoutá ohnivé peklo, následované deštěm horkých jisker, které jsou tak žhavé, že vypálí díru do samotné reality. Čas se začne ohýbat, vesmír trhat na cucky, dokud se v ní nezačnou dělat praskliny - cesty do světa zamčeného pro každého, komu v žilách proudí andělské krev.

Svět ve kterém Aethela nyní stála.

Aethela si povzdechla a obmotala si poslední pramen obvazu kolem své paže. Bylo zvláštní co s ní magie udělala. Pořád mohla se svou rukou hýbat, ale už nadále necítila, jako by byla součástí jejího těla.

Potřásla bílými vlasy, výjimečně rozpuštěnými podél její tváře a zahnala tu myšlenku někam daleko. Teď musela odpočívat. Ani na napůl ochrnutou ruku, ani na Heven a rozhodně ne na otravného Asgardského kouzelníka.

✧✧✧

**POKUD SE NEDALO VELMISTROVI NĚCO UPŘÍT,**

tak že rozhodně uměl pořádat párty. Jednotliví hosté se pohybovali kolem v hábitech křiklavých barev, prostory se nesla hudba v jazyce, který se Loki nesnažil luštit a v nosu boha šimralo několik vůní voňavek i jídla, jak sloužící pobíhali s tácy plných pokrmů sem a tam. Jednalo se o dokonalý chaos - plný abstraktních tvarů a barev, trochu jako puzzle, které do sebe nezapadá.

A nakolik Loki miloval chaos, jeho smysly nyní byly prakticky v jednom ohni. Trochu jako by byl opilí - jako by to snad s jeho božským organizmem bylo možné.

Na Asgardu Loki slavnosti nesnášel. Tady se ale snažil začít žít nový život, takže si dovolil sevřít jednu ze sklenic s alkoholem a pohledem podvědomě zapátrat po místnosti po pramenu těch bílých vlasů. Místo na Aethelu mu ale pohled padl na Velmistra, který svým barvitým vyprávěním bavil hosty okolo.

Loki se ušklíbl. I když by to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, bělovlasá dívka měla pravdu.

Opravdu se mu přízeň tohoto muže lepila na podrážku jako smůla - ne, že by mu tedy Velmistrovi poznámky ohledně jeho ❝rajcovně ostrých rysech❞ či ❝úsměvu, který nutí srdce bušit❞ nelichotily, ale...

Loki nikdy nebyl příliš přítulný člověk. Nemínil na tom nic měnit ani teď.

Oči mu klesly k jiné známé tváři. Černovlasá Asgarďanka seděla skloněná nad korbelem piva, velkým jako její hlava, znuděný výraz na tváři. Jedinkrát si mocně k alkoholu přilnula a on mohl tiše sledovat, jak se jí celý obří sklenici podařilo obrátit do sebe.

Loki se uchechtl.

❝Jeden by řekl, že by žena neměla takto pít,❞ broukl jí těsně vedle hlavy, čímž jí donutil zpozornět. Val odložila sklenici zpátky na barový pult a kdyby pohled mohl zabíjet, byl by Loki už třikrát mrtvý.

❝A jeden by řekl, že by si neměl otevírat tu svou otravnou pusu.❞

❝Donuť mě,❞ ušklíbl se a vzal místě po jejím boku. Asgarďanka se ještě více zamračila a chvíli vypadala, že nad tím skutečně uvažuje. Loki zvedl ruce do obrané pozice, ❝Žertuji. Samozřejmě.❞

❝Copak? Máte ze mě snad strach?❞

❝To nikdy Ale tohle je nový plášť. Byla by škoda, kdyby ho ušpinila krev.❞

❝Takže je to pravda,❞ Val se uchechtla a znovu uchopila korbel ve své ruce, nespokojený výraz na tváři, když zjistila, že je prázdná, ❝Co říkala Aethela. Skutečně jsi ten otravný Asgardský šlechtic, který se narodil se stříbrnou lžičkou v zadku a nikdy se nemusel starat o to, že by žil v něčem jiném než v hedvábí a zlatě.❞

❝To se o mně skutečně říká?❞

❝Nech mě hádat,❞ ignorovala jeho veselý tón, ❝Jsi syn bohatého asgardského šlechtice, se špičkovým vzděláním a výchovou, která však nemůže zahnat tvoje ego velikosti Yggdrasilu. Jistě jsi se sem dostal pouze omylem a tam někde daleko na tebe čeká ohromné bohatství, které si celý život šetřil tvůj otec. Nejspíš nějaký radní. Možná jsi dokonce vyrostl na zámku. Možná se i osobně znáš s všeotcovými syny.❞

Loki nevěděl, jestli se má smát, nebo být zděšen. Jakou pravdu měla a přitom se mýlila.

❝To nemohu popřít, ani potvrdit,❞ pokrčil rameny a pohled mu klesl k obsahu jeho sklenky. A v tu chvíli se v jeho hlavě zrodil nápad - tak šílený, jak jen může nápad boha neplechy být. Zvedl k Val hlavu, ❝Ale tak dobrá, protože jsem skutečně tak znuděný a unavený šlechtic, navrhuji, abychom uzavřeli sázku.❞

❝Sázku? Jakou sázku?❞

❝Je to prosté.❞ Loki vytáhl jednu ze svých dýk a položil ji před sebe na stůl, ❝zaházíme si spolu. Každý bude mít tři pokusy. Kdo se trefí nejvíce krát vyhrává.❞

❝Co za to?❞

❝Pokud vyhraji já,❞ přiklonil se k ní Loki blíže, ❝budeš mi dlužit laskavost. A pokud vyhraješ ty, budu dlužit laskavost já tobě.❞

❝A jakoupak asi laskavost bych _já_ asi kdy potřebovala od _tebe?_ ❞ skepticky se na něj podívala. Loki se na své židli načepýřil jako páv. Mírně přivřel oči. Ještě se mu nestalo, že by někdo odmítl laskavost od něj.

❝Dobrá tedy,❞ pokynul jí rukou nakonec, ❝když vyhraješ, tohle tvé dnešní napájení zaplatím já.❞

To očividně zabralo.

❝A to mám házet jako s tímhle?❞ ušklíbla se Val a vzala jeho dýku nevěřícně do rukou. Pochybovačně ji potěžkala v ruce a on musel zadusit touhu, prozradit jí, že tohle je ta samá dýka, kterou znetvořil Kerbera.

❝Házet snad umíš nebo, ne?❞ nesnažil se skrýt ostrost v jeho hlase. Asgarďanka k němu vzhlédla a varovně zabodla jeho dýku do barového stolu.

❝Byla jsem lepší vrhač dříve, než si se vůbec narodil,❞ ujistila ho a hlavou kývla k ostří, ❝ale tohle není dýka, ale nožík na máslo.❞

Než na to stihl cokoliv odpovědět, Asgarďanka vytáhla svůj vlastní nůž. Nebo spíše malý meč, pokud mohl Loki soudit.

❝Na co mám házet?❞

❞Vidíš támhletu mísu s ovocem,❞ ukázal Loki na talíř s velkými, exotickými plody, které by se dokonce i on zdráhal kvůli jejich podivnosti ochutnat. Podnos se nacházel skoro na samém konci místnosti a cestu k němu křižovali vesele se bavící Sakaařané. Dokonalý cvičný terč, jak by jinak řekl.

Val si nespokojeně skousla ret.

❝Pokud ti to tedy nepřipadá příliš těžké,❞ dodal.

Ostří prudce prořízlo vzduch, je o pár milimetrů minulo ucho nebohého Sakaařana a svůj cíl našla ve zdi naproti, světle modrá napodobenina jablka na něm nabodnutá. Val se vítězoslavně usmála. Loki potřásl uznale hlavou.

Byla dobrá. Na to aby ho ale porazila to nestačilo.

Ladným pohybem ruky uchopil svoji dýku a ani nemusel moc váhat, než poslal zabraň vzduchem. Dal si ale záležet na tom, aby trefil přesně ten kus ovoce, po kterém sahala jedna z tanečnic - podle Lokiho odhadu Kree – a vytrhl jí ho tak přímo z prstů. Nebohá žena sebou prudce cukla a chytila se a ruku, ze které jí ale nikdy nezačala téct krev.

❝Předvádění se,❞ uchechtla se trpce Val.

❝Možná,❞ přiznal s divokými jiskrami v oku. Pokynul k ní, ❝jste na řadě.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Předem řeknu, že tahle kapitola měla být o něco delší, ale pak už by byla až moc dlouhá, takže vám zbytek této "sázky" dodám za týden, abyste se necítili přesyceni. Společně s jednou scénou o které jsem si jistá, že bude silně kontroverzní - takže se na její psaní hrozně těším. (spoiler - Loki trochu přecenil své síly, když přišlo na Sakaarský alkohol) Máte se zkrátka na co těšit. A omlouvám se na ten výpis informací na začátku, ale pořád lepší než.... než na vás všechno vyblít na jednou. O pádu si tady ještě promluvíme. snad to ale nebude až za dalších osm kapitol.
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	9. ninth sin. 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐋 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐕𝐈𝐋

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
╚═══════════════╝

**_09\. | DEAL WITH THE DEVIL_ **

**AETHELA HLASITĚ VYDECHLA STUDENÝ NOČNÍ VZDUCH,**

který v místnosti stimuloval hučící větrák. Žaluzie na obrovských oknech byly zatažené , tak aby dovnitř nepustily ani jediný pruh světla. Jako by tu snad skutečně panovala noc.

Aethela se na posteli převalila a přitáhla si jemnou přikrývku blíže k tělu. V místnosti byl příjemný chlad, průvan si pohrával s jejími bílými vlasy a ona se snažila za každou cenu ignorovat tepání ve své ruce. Potřebovala se prospat a doplnit energii, ne přemýšlet dlouze nad bolestí, která vlastně ani nebyla skutečnou bolestí.

Než však stihla svůj plán uskutečnit, vyrušil ji klapot dveří. V duchu proklela Velmistra za to, že odmítal na dveře přidělat zámky a prudce vystřelila do sedu. Pod polštářem nahmatala svoji dýku a vyrazila do stoje. S nebývalou rychlostí, na to že se ještě před pár minutami snažila usnout, chytal příchozího za šaty a přitiskla ho ke zdi. Kolenem jej udeřila do břicha, až muži uniklo tiché zasyčení a studené ostří mu přilepila ke krku.

Odpovědí jí bylo povědomé uchechtnutí.

Znovu zaklela.

❝Co tady děláte?!❞ zasyčela a Lokiho oči svítící ve tmě se na ni usmály, ❝A jak sakra víte, kde mám pokoj-❞

Nedořekla, protože jí Asgarďan sevřel zápěstí, zkroutil ruku a odstrčil od sebe. Dřív než se ale stihla odtáhnout, chytil ji za rameno a donutil je vyměnit si pozice. Hrubě jí přirazil hlavu ke zdi, podobně jako to předtím udělala ona - pouze s tím rozdílem, že ona ani necekla, když jí jeho dýka zastudila na odhalené kůži.

❝Nechtěl jsem vyrušovat,❞ pronesl sladce Asgarďan a Aethele dýchl do tváře alkohol, ❝nebudu otravovat dlouho, potřebuji se tu jen teď na malý okamžik schovat. Není důvod k panice.❞

Pohled, který jí daroval nasvědčoval, že má Aethela všechny důvody k panice. K jejímu vlastnímu překvapení, ale Asgarďan ustoupil a stáhl nůž. Ten svůj Aethela protočila v ruce. ❝To vám vaše vlastní komnaty nestačí?❞

❝Mé komnaty,❞ napodobil Loki skluz jejího hlasu, ❝Jsou na druhém konci města. Příliš daleko, obávám se.❞

❝Omlouvám se, ale odkdy to je _můj_ problém?❞

❝Dlužíš mi, nemám-li pravdu,❞ zašvitořil a i když mu Aethela neviděla do tváře, mohal říci, že se usmívá. Nespokojeně se na něj podívala.

Aethela by lhala, kdyby tvrdila, že jí její dluh u něj neležel v žaludku. Nikdy mu nevěřila dost na to, aby mohla doufat, že od ní bude chtít na oplátku něco čestného. Byl to Asgarďan přeci jenom. Bůh ví kam až byl ochoten zajít. Obzvláště, pokud zvěsti o jeho vášnivém vztahu s Velmistrem byly pravdivé.

Najednou nenáviděla, že neví, kde jeho oči leží.

Zahnala tu myšlenku daleko a hlasitě si povzdechla, ❞Fajn. Můžete se vyspat na posteli. A pokud se přiblížíte jen o centimetr, zlomím vám ruku.❞

❝Taková ohleduplnost,❞ vydechl dojatě Asgarďan, ale ona ho ignorovala. Zpod postele vytáhla další přikrývku a rozložila si ji na zem vedle postele, co nejdál od něho. Nebyla v tom žádná ohleduplnost. Jen jednoduše nesnesla pomyšlení, že by zůstal při vědomí, zatímco ona bude spát. A ona potřebovala pořád odpočívat. Loki se mezitím pohodlně roztáhl na její vlastní matraci, připomínajíc unavenou kočku.

Snažila se nad tím příliš nepřemýšlet.

❝Je to vlastně smutné, že?❞ pronesl po chvíli do ticha.

❝Hm?❞

❝Nemám nikoho než tebe. Všichni mě tu nesnáší. Všichni mě vždycky nesnáší. I ty mne nesnášíš,❞ prohlásil tak podivně odevzdaně až na svém místě ztuhla. Chtěla to shodit na alkohol v jeho krvi, ale to nijak nepomohlo napjaté atmosféře v místnosti. Lehce vyděšeně si uvědomila, že Asgarďan čeká na její odpověď.

❝To jsem nikdy neřekla,❞řekla skrze zatnuté zuby a paradoxně ho přitom v duchu skutečně proklínala. Nutil ji cítit se provinile. A přitom on tu byl ten, co nemilosrdně znetvořil nebohé zvíře.

❝Ani nemusela,❞ vydechl, ❝Vím že to tak je. Vždycky tomu tak je. A to jsem přitom udělal všechno správně. Zachránil jsem ti život. Dokonce dvakrát. A já nikdy nikomu život nezachraňuji. Přesto to není dost. Není to nikdy dost.❞

❝Vy jste pil?❞ nedokázala si odpustit Aethela, protože jí jeho slova drhla po kůži jako starý kartáč. Žaludek se jí prapodivně svíral a ona nedokázala říci proč.

❝Jen trochu. Málem jsem prohrál sázku. A já nikdy neprohrávám! S nikým. Navíc můj božský organismus je příliš vyspělý a silný na to, aby podlehl nějaké omamné tekutině.❞

Aethela se nezvládla než uchechtnout, ❝No, vítejte na Sakaaru.❞

✧✧✧ 

**LOKI SI Z TOHO VEČERA MOC NEPAMATOVAL.**

Nevzpomínal si na to, jak se mu podařilo opít (obzvláště, když by to pro něj ani nemělo být fyzicky možné), jak se mu podařilo dostat se až k Aethele, nebo jak kdy přišel na to, že je to dobrý nápad. Pamatoval si pouze na jeho sázku s otrávenou Val a na to, že ji naštval tak že ho málem prohodila oknem.

Leckdo by se odvážil tvrdit, že házet noži v místnosti plné lidí nebude šťastné rozhodnutí, ale odkdy Loki dělal správná rozhodnutí?

Ze začátku to šlo hladce. Ani jeden z nich ani o milimetr neminul cíl, kterým bylo malé zelené hrozno. Takže když došli ke třetímu pokusu, zjistili že jsou až nebezpečně vyrovnaní. A to přitom jejich techniky nemohli být odlišné. Loki se snažil každý hod správně načasovat, a pak nechal ostří jen tak volně svištět vzduchem. A Val... Loki si nemyslel, že tam se dalo mluvit o technice. Její nože trhaly vzduch kolem nich na kousky, tak že většina lidí jim už instinktivně uhýbala z cesty. Jako by i samotné ovoce mělo strach uhnout.

Následoval třetí hod. Čtvrtý. Pátý. Šestý. Sedmý. Osmý. A poté devátý. Při něm už v místnosti snad nebyl nikdo, kdo by po nich alespoň koutkem oka zvědavě nepokukoval. Mezi dvojicí a jejich terčem se tak vytvořil volný průchod, což sice vyhnalo určitý adrenalin z jejich sázky, ale to už Loki svíral v ruce šestou sklenku s alkoholem a nemohl si ztěžovat. Obrazy a zvuky se mu začínaly slívat do sebe. Už ani nestál vzpřímeně jako předtím, pouze se ležérně opíral o barovou desku.

Bylo to až když se jejich hody vyšplhaly nad dvacítku a ani jeden z nich nebyl blíže k prohře, začal se bůh neplechy nudit. A to nikdy nebylo dobré znamení. Ne, že by se tedy měl v plánu vzdát, to prostě nebylo v jeho povaze. Však on vyhraje.

Jen si bude muset trochu vypomoci.

Loki si přesně pohlídal okamžik, kdy zbraň opustí Valinu dlaň a sáhl po magii. Stačila mu pouze jen kapička jeho moci, jemné šťouchnutí do dýky, aby ji vyklonil z původní dráhy. Dýka se přetočila ve vzduchu, tupím koncem narazila do zdi a klesla k zemi.

Loki se vítězoslavně usmál, ani si nevšimla hněvivé pohledu, který mu darovala. Slavnostně pozvedl svoji sklenku na znamení přípitku.

❝Minula jste,❞ pokynul jí, ❝Vyhrál jsem.❞

V místnosti zavládlo ticho, až by se býval zalekl že obecenstvo prokouklo jeho lest. Všechny pochyby z něj ale smyl poklidný potlesk, který se rozlehl sálem. Pouze Val vypěnila jako sopka.

❝Ty hajzle,❞ zavrčela, chytila Lokiho za tuniku a přirazila ho zády na zeď ze sklenic za barem. Ozvalo se tříštění skla a kolem Lokiho kroků se začaly tvořit zlatavé loužičky. Křehká barmanka vyděšeně vyjekla. Sám Loki se ale přes bolest jen pousmál reakci své soupeřky, ❝Podváděl si! Použil si magii! Viděla jsem to.❞

❝Možná si jen nedokážeš připustit porážku má drahá.❞

Jako by v tu chvíli někdo vypnul světlo. Uhasil pochodeň a ponořil ho do tmy. Další co věděl, bylo že běží. Nepamatoval si komu patří chodidla v jeho těsném závěsu, nevzpomínal si, co ho donutilo vklouznout do těch náhodných dveří. Věděl pouze, že něco podobného už nikdy nechce zažít.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! Z psaní této kapitoly jsem měla nepříjemný pocit - možná kvůli celému tomu výpadku paměti ke kterému se ještě vrátíme, to se nemusíte bát - možná kvůli té prazvláštní scéně na začátku. Vyškrtnout jsem ji ale nemohla, protože ve vztahu Lokiho a Aetheli se jedná o docela důležitý milník/odpich? To se ale ještě uvidí. 
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	10. tenth sin. 𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐕𝐈𝐋

**10\. | PITY FOR THE DEVIL**

**TU NOC TOHO MOC NENASPALA.**

A kdo by se jí divil. Bylo to už celé roky, co naposledy usínala s někým v místnosti. Byla zvyklá na svoje soukromý. Svůj klid. Vnímala každý dech, který nebyl její, dýku v ruce pevně sevřenou a v duchu se proklínala na to, že na to kdy přistoupila. Na druhou stranu, nebylo to, jako by měla na výběr.

Loki na druhé straně vlivem alkoholu usnul prakticky okamžitě. To ale nedělalo jeho spánek o nic více klidnější. Každou chvíli sebou Asgarďan ze spaní cukl, svaly bolestivě zaťaté. Když se podívala blíže, zjistila, že se Ás pod vlivem nočních můr dokonce až třásl.

Vydechla. V její kultuře špatné sny symbolizovaly nečisté svědomí. Znak neklidné duše, trest hříšníkovi. Protože správní Andělé nepochybovali, netrápilo je svědomí, nelitovali. Bylo mnohem jednodušší se se svými volbami naučit žít. Sama Aethela moc dobře věděla, že vracením se do minulosti nic nespravila. Snažila se kráčet vpřed. Nehledě na to, kolik ze své lidskosti přitom ztratila.

Aethela ho slyšela sebou prudce cuknout až zašustil s matracemi. Byl to jeho pravděpodobně nejslabší moment a ona přitom měla pocit, že ho poprvé v životě vidí. Tu krev na jeho rukou, tu bolest, tu zmučenou duši, kterou s takovou oblibou skrýval za posměškem. Najednou chápala, že i když to byl šlechtic a kouzelník, ve svém nitru byl stejný uprchlík, jako všichni tady.

Ať už okolnosti jeho příchodu byly jakékoliv.

Ne, že by ho snad litovala, ale... nutilo ji to nenávidět ho o něco méně.

❝Vstávejte,❞ pokynula mu po zaznění budíku a dlaní mu poklepala na tvář. Nesnažila se být ani příliš jemná, ani příliš prudká - moc dobře věděla, že kocovina, které ho čeká po probuzení mu bude dostačujícím trestem za jeho včerejší nevhodné chování. Tedy, čistě teoreticky nebylo fyzicky možné pro Asgarďany mít kocovinu, ale to by neměla být ani schopnost opít se.

Asgarďan zamžoural do světla a Aethela nešetrně rozvinula rolety, až zaslechla bolestivé zasténání. Váhavě sledovala, jak se neochotně vytáhl do sedu, promnul si tvář, když si uvědomil, že tohle není jeho pokoj. Vyskočil do stoje a prudce se rozhlédl po místnosti. Jeho pohled padl na Aethelu. Nespokojeně se na ni zamračil, jako by to snad byla ona, kdo mu vlezl do pokoje a rozhodl se, že tam stráví noc.

❝Kde to jsem? Co se stalo?❞

❝Vy si to nepamatujete?❞ podivila se Aethela a snažila se znít překvapeně. V rychlosti si stáhla bílé vlasy do culíku, ❞I když hádám, že pokud bych byla taky tak opilá, asi bych si taky nic nepamatovala.❞

❝Já se nemůžu opít,❞ prohlásil pevně, ale podle toho jak jeho oči přejely po místnosti kolem něj si tím nebyl zas až tak jistý, ❝Většina nápojů neobsahuje dostatek alkoholu na to, aby to můj nadpozemský organismus nemohl strávit-❞

❝Sakaarský alkohol není stejný jako Asgardský. Pravidla nemíchání do sebe jsou místním úplně cizí. Pravděpodobně by skolil celou vesnici protodraků.❞

Loki neodpověděl. Prapodivná emoce mu přejela po tváři, jako by si něco uvědomil. Dlouze ji přejel pohledem.

❝My jsme spolu-?❞

❝Ne, ne, ne, to rozhodně ne,❞ pohotově jej ubezpečila a natáhla se po bělostném obvazu, kterým si začala obmotávat zápěstí. Tedy, Aethela by lhala kdyby tvrdila, že ho neshledávala atraktivním - Byl vysoký, měl ostré rysy, podmanivý pohled a oči ve kterých se zrcadlily všechny oceány světa - ale... ne. Asgarďan na ni ještě chvíli tak prazvláštně hleděl, jako by jí nevěřil, ale poté jen pokrčil rameny.

❝Dobře,❞ kývl nakonec a ona nedokázala říci, jestli je skutečně rád, nebo raději zklamaný❝protože hádám že něco takového by bylo lepší si pamatovat.❞

❝Dost už toho,❞ poručila mu, udělala na svých obvazech uzel a zkontrolovala pevnost pláten. Poté ruličku odhodila bokem, ❝Zabojujte si se mnou.❞

❝Cože?❞

❝Potřebujeme se oba protáhnout.❞

Aethela si promnula krk a ani přitom nevěděla, proč tohle doopravdy dělá. Snad se doufala, že když ho nechá zlomit jí nos, bude ho zase moci nenávidět.

❝To mi opravdu tak toužíte zlomit kost takhle po ránu?❞ uchechtl se čaroděj, ale nevzpíral se. Stáhl si z ramen plášť se kterým i spal a promnul si zápěstí. V očích mu tančily zelené ohně, když stanul naproti ní.

❝Slibuji, že se pokusím ušetřit obličej,❞ ujistila ho. Ušklíbl se a pokynul jí, aby začala.

Aethela se vymrštila do vzduchu, zatímco Loki vystřelil rukou proti ní. Zneužila jeho zápěstí, a uštědřila mu kopanec mezi žebra. Sklouzla se po zemi a na poslední chvíli si zastavila o postel. Dříve než však stihla jen byť vydechnout a vychutnat si adrenalin z toho všeho pohybu, jeho ruce jí objaly zezadu. Sevřel její hlavu pod paží a donutil ji zaklonit se. Natáhla se po dechu, sevřela jeho ruku a loktem ho udeřila do slabin. Loki se předklonil, ale to už zase hlavou vyrazila prudce nahoru a jejich lebky se srazili.

Loki ji pustil a oba zakolísali na místě. Když se jejich pohledy znovu setkaly, zjistila, že tenký pramínek krve stéká Asgarďanovi po tváři. Jednoduše si ho utřel do rukávu a krvelačně se na ni usmál.

Bývali by pokračovali v boji, kdyby je nevyrušilo otevírání dveří. A Aethela si zase jednou přála, aby na nich býval byl zámek.

Dvojice se okamžitě ohlédla za příchozím a pohled jim padl na jednoho z Velmistrových poslíčků - Uhlazeného muže s rudou pletí a černými tetováními po celém těle. Mnohem více ale než on upoutali Aethelinu pozornost vojáci po jeho boku.

❝Velmistr si přeje s vámi oběma mluvit,❞ prohlásil chladným hlasem Sakaařan a oba si je pohrdavě prohlédl, zatímco vojáci udělali krok jejich směrem. Nespokojeně se podívala po Lokim. Jeho úsměv byl pryč a nahradila ho ztuhlost svalů. Jestli to bylo skutečně to, co si myslela...

Najednou nedokázala pochopit, jak mohla k tomuto muži kdy cítit jakoukoliv lítost.

✧✧✧ 

Loki by lhal, kdyby by řekl, že tohle byly první vzpomínky o které přišel. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, dokonce by řekl, že valná většina jeho vzpomínek – obzvláště z posledních letech – byla víceméně v mlze. Což byl nejspíše nepříjemný účinek jeho roztříštěné mysli, kterou leckdo z jeho okolí už považoval za šílenou. Ku příkladu na místě, kde se na časové ose měl vyskytovat jeho pobyt v prázdnotě, bylo přesně to co tehdy v té díře. Vůbec nic. I ze setkání s Thanosem se mu vracely pouhé střípky a z celé té aféry v New Yorku zrovna tak. Nebo si možná jen Loki nechtěl tyto okamžiky příliš připomínat a obloukem se jim vyhýbal. A kdo by se mu také divil?

Loki možná byl šílený a čas od času trpěl sebepoškozovacími sklony, Ale ne v dostatečné míře na to, aby se pořád dokonala vracel do té špinavé cele kdesi v divokém neznámém vesmíru. Už tak mu ji s oblibou připomínaly noční můry.

Přesto všechno mu to, ale přineslo jistou výhodu a zkušenost, když se nyní snažil vyvolat další zakryté chvíle ve svém životě. A jelikož alkohol rozhodně nebyl tak silný jako Lokiho vůle vyhnout se svým problémům – což bylo vzhledem k okolnostem podivuhodné – vyhrát nad omámením se mu podařilo prakticky okamžitě. Stačilo se jen hlasitě nadechnout a vydechnout, nedát na sobě nic vidět a vrazit bokem přímo do té pomyslné stěny v jeho vzpomínkách. Čemuž samozřejmě pomohl i pohled na Sakaarské vojáky, které mu včerejší hodiny osvětlili naprosto okamžitě.

Najednou před sebou tu situaci viděl tak živě jako nikdy. Nikdy to nebyla Val, před kým utíkal – proč by také bůh neplechy prchal před někým jako černovlasá asgarďanka? I když nad tou možností ani nikdy neuvažoval. Přesto to byla ona, kdo ho v jeho lehce omámeném stavu svíral pod krkem a on se přitom ze všeho nejvíce snažil udržet úsměv na tváři a nepořezat se také o rozbitou skleničku ve své ruce. O střepy, o kterých docela uvažoval že chrstne bojovnici do obličeje. Nehledě na to, jaké jistě trvalé účinky by to pro její kůži mělo. Vlastně musel dost dlouho přemýšlet nad tím, jestli by mu to vadilo.

Býval by to možná dokonce i udělal, kdyby ho předtím nezastavil vyděšený pohled Sakaařanky, která dosud stála za pultem, jenž Val svým jediným pohybem tak rychle zřídila. Nebo možná mnohem více její slova, nežli nádech ve skleněných očích, díky kterým připomínala panenku, kterou Loki zahlédl ve skleněných vitrínách mitgardských obchodů. Svým způsobem mu to přišlo neskutečně nechutné a děsivé zároveň. A jemu nepřišlo děsivé ledacos. Živoucí porcelánová panenka se postavila, zastrčila si neposedný pramen rudých vlasů za ucho a jednou rukou se přidržujíc pultu hlasitě vydechla, „Ale... ale to je přeci ten co porazil Kerbera..."

Loki si nebyl jist, jestli se jí v tu chvíli v očích zračil strach, nenávist nebo údiv ale bylo mu to jedno. Jeho malá hra se v tu chvíli totiž zřítila na základech, které s ní vlastně neměly vůbec nic společného. Loki zatnul svaly ale stejně jako Val se zasekl v pohybu. Celý sál se utišil, naslouchajíc slovům drobné barmanky. _Musel jsem jsem jí zapomenout vymazat paměť._ Zavrčel bolestně v duchu naštvaný sám na sebe. Zkousl si ret, div že mu z něj nespustila horká krev. Tiše sám sebe proklel, nevnímajíc ruku na svém hrdle, která mu bránila v dýchání. Jedním silným pohybem ze sebe asgarďanku setřásl a potácejíc se se postavil na vlastní nohy. Otřel si tvář a k dívce se obrátil.

„On... viděla jsem ho jak prohnal kerberovou lebkou ostří."

 _Shaine. Shaine. Shaine._ Zanadával v duchu a v očích mu hořelo. Nikdy nebyl příliš tím mužem, kterého byste potkaly nadávat na potkání, ale měl pocit, že tentokrát si nějaké to vzteklé uprsknutí skutečně mohl dovolit. Pohledem přejel své okolí, které stále bylo zticha a cítil, jak se mu dech zrychluje. Ne snad strachem, jako vztekem sám na sebe. Bylo hloupé a naivní doufat, že dívku nikdo neslyšel. Vždyť i jemu její slova přímo drnčela v kostech. Nenáviděl se za to. Nepohlídal si detaily. Mělo ho napadnout, že mu někde něco uklouzlo. Nejhorší na tom vlastně bylo, že doopravdy věřil, že se nesetká s háčkem. To od něj bylo skutečně hloupé.

Takhle se mohl zachovat Thor, ale rozhodně ne _on_.

Vydechl. Ticho v místnosti přerušilo nabývání zbraní Velmistrových osobních vojáků. Jistě ani nečekaly, na to až jim jejich pán dá rozkaz. Pachatel, který zmrzačil jeho oblíbence už přeci jenom několik týdnů hledaly. Tak proč by potřebovaly ještě další rozkazy. Sám Loki postavě Velmistra nevěnoval jediný pohled. Val od něj ustoupila, snad aby se zbavila terče na zádech, který jí teď díky němu shodou okolností na zádech visel taky. Loki se rozkročil a promnul si kořen nosu. Vlivem omamné látky, která mu proudila v žilách se mírně zapotácel. Ze stejného důvodu ani nedokázal rozluštit slova, která na něj jeden z bojovníků řval. I když on se o to vlastně ani nesnažil.

Měl dost co dělat, aby vzmohl dosti oslabené myšlení. Musel přemýšlet. Na ničem ostatním nezáleželo. Napnul svaly, jen proto aby se ujistil ve své nepříjemné myšlence. V tomto stavu nemohl bojovat. Natož potom využívat svých triků, byť slovních. V duchu se proklínal za každou jednotlivou sklenku, kterou si odvážil sevřít v dlani. Mohl se sice přemístit. Ale kam? Jeho komnaty budou to první místo, kde ho budou hledat. Takže kdekoliv jinde. Vždyť na tom koneckoncům ani tolik nezáleželo. On totiž neutíkal. Jen se potřeboval někam zahrabat, vycouvat odsud, než se tomu bude moci postavit s čistou myslí.

To dávalo smysl, nebo, ne?

A až se mu vyčistí hlava a dostane omamnou látku z těla, bude se na toto moci v klidu soustředit bez větších problémů. Na tom, jestli se mu z této situace podaří vykličkovat pouhými slovy, jak původně plánoval, nebo stejně oblíbeným násilím nezáleželo. Nepochyboval o tom, že by se s nimi všemi dokázal utkat, kdyby to bylo potřeba. Byl si vlastně celkem jistý, že by mu nedělalo problém postavit se i samotnému Velmistrovi. Přeci jenom, být trochu více krvelačnější zabije ho.

Nyní, ten muž, o jehož zabití Loki ještě před několika hodinami uvažoval stál před ním a otráveně se mračil, jako by mu mezi zuby uvízl kousek salátu a on jej nemohl dostat ven ani s pomoci zrcadla. Podobně si i přejel jazykem po spodních zubech. Velmistr nespokojeně mlaskl a přejel jak boha neplechy, tak jeho bělovlasou společnici nespokojeným pohledem. Přešlápl na místě. Od muže postávajícího vedle něj si s ochotou převzal dýku a přehodil si ji v ruce. Lokiho _dýku_. Bůh klamu se mírně napnul ve svalech a narovnal ramena, napjatě očekávajíc, co se teď bude dít. Znovu se nedokázal vyhnout myšlenkám na možný souboj. Stejně jako jeho mysl už podvědomě kroužila kolem všech oken i východů, které by mohl využít v případě, kdyby se něco zvrtlo.

Nespokojeně potřásl hlavou a snažil ze, bavit toho nepříjemného pocitu, jako že mu to všechno sklouzávala z rukou. Protože nesklouzávalo. Všechno bylo naprosto v pořádku. Tato možnost tu byla od samého začátku, tak proč by se tím kdy měl vzrušovat. Ani se mu vlastně na tváři nedělal vráska, že na něj Aethela odmítá byť jen pohlédnout, nebo že její oči chladně hořely. I když vlastně už kvůli nim z toho chtěl vybruslit s co největší ladností. Přeci jenom, jak by vypadal, kdyby po svém ujištění nebyl schopen dostát své hypotéze? To by totiž nebyla lež, ale jeho osobní selhání. Loki se v tom za svůj život rychle naučil rozeznávat ten sotva patrný rozdíl, který ho však nepříjemně svědil pod pokožkou.

„Zavolal jsem si vás dva, protože jeden můj oblíbenec byl nešťastnou náhodou paralyzován a následky toho si bude bohužel nést až dokonce života," povzdechl si hlasitě Velmistr, jako by ho to opravdu rmoutilo. Loki nezvládl než protočit očima, jelikož měl pocit, že v něm ta slova nejspíše měla vzbuzovat lítost. Pokud tomu tak bylo, určitě to nefungovalo. Ani omylem. Zkřížil ruce na prsou, nic neříkající výraz. Jako by to všechno šlo mimo něj. Aethela vedle něj stála rovně, skoro se jí ani hrudník nehýbal, jak dýchala lehce, připomínajíc tak svým způsobem kamennou sochu krásné Freyi stojící uprostřed jednoho z asgardských náměstí. Často si kolem ní s bratrem hrávaly, pokud měli tu možnost. Asgarďané si bohyně krásy vždycky cenily a střežili ji jako oko v hlavě. Vždycky na začátek jara měli ve zvyku uplést jí korunu z růží a pak s ní sochu vystavit.

Thorovi to vždy připadalo hloupé. I když koho kdy zajímal Thorův názor?

„A byl paralyzován touto dýkou," obrátil se Velmistr k Lokimu, který na své tváři nedával najevo jedinou emoci. Vládce Sakaaru v tu chvíli trochu připomínal nedočkavou fretku – jednalo se o přirovnání za které byl Loki patřičně hrdý. Aethela po něm hodila pohledem, jen proto aby znovu hněvivě uhnula očima. Pravdou bylo, že zatím co Thor se svou tetičkou Freyou nikdy nevycházel. Říkala mu blonďaté čuně, zatím co Lokiho si hýčkala. Alespoň někdo. Velmistr natáhl ruku s dýkou směrem k němu a ještě více se zamračil. Naopak bůh neplechy daroval falešný pokorný úsměv, „která patří tobě, nemám-li pravdu."

„Se vší úctou můj pane," sklonil hlavu, v očích mu nebezpečně blýsklo a z jeho hlasu vyloženě odkapával med. Med však opatřený trochou jeho přirozeného jedu, „podobnou dýku sice vlastním, ale ty nejsou ve vesmíru nijak zvláštní. Takových jako je tato je ve vesmíru spousty. Mohli by patřit komukoliv. To mě ještě nedělá viníkem, tohoto jistě odporného zločinu."

„To není vše," přerušil jej nespokojeně Velmistr, „máme očité svědky, kteří tvrdí, že tě tam viděli."

 _Očitý svědci._ Uraženě se uchechtl v duchu. _Máte jen hloupou barmanku. Vaše jediná karta v rukávu je mimozemšťanka nižší třídy._ A to i ve světě, kde by třídy existovat neměly. Někdo, kvůli kterému si Loki rozhodně nemínil na hlavu vysypat všechen popel.

„V tom případě je té mé slovo, proti jejich-"

„Kuš, kuš, vžš!" přerušil jeho slova šílený vládce Sakaaru a jak Aethela, tak Loki mu v ten moment darovaly skoro až vyděšený pohled, jako by se bály, že se o něj pokouší infarkt. I když slovo _báli_ , by bylo v tomto případě až přes příliš silné. Loki několikrát zamrkal a nechápavě zvedl hlavu. Velmistr zvedl hlavu a prohrábl si šedavé vlasy s modrými pramínky, „Víš já to vlastně chápu. Určitě ti přišlo, že jsem svému oblíbenému gladiátoru věnoval příliš pozornosti a tebe opomíjel. Tak si využil příležitosti a zbavil se ho. Aby si mě měl celého jen pro sebe. Je to vlastně neskutečně poetický akt, žárlivosti."

„Cože?" Loki se přistihl, že na Velmistra hledí s vyděšeným pohledem. Jak na něco takového u devíti světů přišel. Pokud dosud neměl muže před sebou bůh lží za naprostého šílence, teď se jedině přesvědčil o tom, že tato hypotéza je neskutečně pravdivá. Vlastně až děsivá. Hrudník se mu mírně sevřel. A i když by o nikdy nepřiznal, bylo to strachem. I když mnohem více než to naprostým vyděšením. Velkou – velkou příliš ne, ale pořád to bylo o tolik více, než by si kdy přál – část svého života už předtím strávil v rukou šílence. Pokud ale přišlo na Thanose, ani ten se nerovnal divoké mysli prastarého Velmistra. Šílený titán sice dostával svého jména, ale jeho bláznovství se spíše pohybovalo v oblasti krutosti. V jeho činech pořád bylo cosi jako řád. Plán. A co mělo plán, Loki ho mohl předpovědět a prohlédnout.

Naproti tomu vládce Sakaaru jednal naprosto hekticky. Vlastně začal silně pochybovat, že v tom celém nějaký smysl vlastně byl.

A o mě říkají, že jsem šílenec. Pomyslel si, když napjatě naslouchal dalším slovům vycházejícím z úst té podivné bytosti, „ Přesto jsem z tebe neskutečně zklamaný, můj malý čaroději. Očekával jsem od tebe něco více. Bohužel pro tebe, tady nejsi proto, aby si se obhájil. Už jsem se rozhodl. Máš ale neskutečné štěstí, že mé srdce je vlídné a jsi můj oblíbenec."

Velmistr na něj mrkl a Loki měl dost co dělat, aby nespokojeně nezatřásl hlavou. Jen málokdy si tak moc přál, aby mohl vycouvat z místnosti a už nikdy se neohlédnout. Byl si jist, že tenhle okamžik ho v nočních můrách bude strašit ještě dlouho.

„Normálně by vražda mého oblíbeného válečníka byla trestána smrtí. V tvém případě jsem se ale rozhodl pro jiné opatření. Od teď než se rozhodnu, že je újma, kterou si způsobil vykompenzován. Po svém dlouhé přemýšlení, jsem tedy rozhodl, že budeš tady po boku tady Aetheli pracovat jako smeťák."

„Cože?!" možná by to jedno jediné slovo nebylo tak táhlé, kdyby zároveň nevyšlo z úst hned dvou lidí v sálu naráz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krásný den přeji! Uf, tu poslední část jsem psala tak na třikrát - hlavně proto že mě stejně jako Lokiho děsí Velmistrova prapodivná mysl. Snad vám, ale nebude vadit, když v tomto příběhu bude fungovat i jako jeden z antagonistů, že ne? 
> 
> S láskou Pavla.


	11. eleventh sin. 𝐃𝐔𝐓𝐘

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

**_11\. DUTY_ **

**AETHELA VĚDĚLA** ,

že by měla být šťastná, že jí Velmistr neoznačil navzdory všem jejím obavám za komplice, ale přesto její úlevu provázela nepříjemná pachuť na jazyku. Tedy, nějaká její část, ta která si stále ještě velice dobře pamatovala učení svého lidu jí tvrdila, že si Asgarďan trest zaslouží, že každý akce má svoji reakci. Ta samá část se ale zuby nehty vzpírala pomyšlení, že by měl být jeho trest jakkoliv spojený s ní.

❝Promiňte Velmistře, ale co s tím mám společného já?❞ Nechápavě se na Velmistra podívala a ani se nesnažila skrývat nespokojení ve své tváři. Loki jí daroval podobný otrávený pohled - i jeho zřejmě rozsudek vládce Sakaaru zaskočil. Hádala, že už ho tak nelákalo otravovat ji celé dny, pokud to znamenalo také pracovat.

❝Ty jsi ho sem přivedla, nemám-li pravdu?❞ připomněl jí Velmistr, ❝A všiml jsem si že spolu tak nádherně vycházíte, tak mě napadlo, že by se mohlo jednat o skvělou příležitost jak spojit síly mého oblíbeného čaroděje a mé oblíbené smeťačky!❞

Aethela zatnula ruce do pěstí. Nikdy nebyla jeho oblíbenou. Nikdy mu nedonesla tak skvělý kousek, aby se jí mohla stát - nebyla jako Topaz, jejíž Beta Ray Bill se vyšplhal na vrchol žebříčků, nebo jako Val, jejíž zelený přítel vládl aréně. I když se jí to nepřiznávalo lehce, Loki byl vlastně jejím nejlepším úlovkem za celou kariéru.

Ne, že by jí na tom záleželo. Nesnažila se tu ničeho dosáhnout. Jenom si vydělat na další den. 

❝Je to vlastně ideální řešen pro všechny. Já si užiji podívanou, Lokiho ušetřím trestu a Aethelo, ty získáš pomocníka. No není to báječné?❞

❝Já, nepotřebuji pomocníka,❞ skoro až odsekla, ❝Poradím si sama.❞

Tak nějak čekala, že Loki něco dodá, ale Asgarďan zůstal na celou situaci pouze překvapeně hledět, jako by nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že se tohle všechno doopravdy děje. A Aethela se mu výjimečně nedivila.

❝Ty se budeš,❞ Velmistrova tvář potemněla, vstal ze svého trůnu a udělal jediný varovný krok vůči Aethele. Ta nikdy nebyla nijak citlivá na magii, ale i tak mohla cítit, jak se přitom pohybu kolem ní zvedla energie. Pevně sevřela čelist, ❝Vzpírat mému přímému rozkazu?❞

Vydechla. _Co to děláš?_ Okřikla se v duchu.

❝Ne,❞ odpověděla nakonec, oči stále přilepené na jeho tváři. Velmistrova tvář se rozsvítila.

❝Výtečně! V tom případě můžete začít hned zítra!❞

Velmistr se skokem posadil zpět do křesla a spokojeně spojil ruce před sebou, div si sám sobě nezatleskal. Aethela si vyměnila s Lokim pohledem. Asgarďan byl ještě nechápavější než ona. Až jí ho bylo Aethele málem líto. Jako by ho snad několikrát nevarovala, že není radno si s ním zahrávat - protože ve vesmíru nebylo jiné tak nekontrolovatelné, perverzní a zvrácené mysli, jako byla ta Velmistra.

Když Aethela poprvé přistála na Sakaaru, všechno jí bylo jedno. Sotva se dokázala hýbat a ještě několik let poté trpěla křečemi, ale mnohem horší než bolest, byl ten pocit samoty. Poprvé v životě byla úplně osamělá, bez práce či účelu. To, že se zavazuje sloužit muži, jehož mysl propadla temnotě tisíce let předtím, než se vůbec narodila jí tudíž ani nepřišlo zvláštní. Pravdou bylo, že jí nikdy nezáleželo na něm dost na to, aby ho mohla nenávidět a i přes to co říkal Loki, neměla z něj strach.

Byl tu ale důvod, proč se nikdy nemohla postavit jeho neřízením.

Ze stejného důvodu, se také druhého dne nalezla stát opřena o kapotu své lodi, vyčkávajíc na otravného Asgarďana v docích, než se ráčí ukázat. (Nebo než jej v okovech přivedou Velmistrovi vojáci. Aethela byla otevřená všem možnostem) Uklidňovala se přitom pouze tím, že pokud bude příliš nesnesitelný, prostě ho omráčí a pak to svede na lidojedy.

Když se ale Asgarďan skutečně vynořil z poza rohu, jeho tvář byla daleko od té posměšné na kterou byla zvyklá. Jeho vlasy byly mastné, pod očima se mu táhly dlouhé kruhy a zatahoval svaly, skoro jako by byl v bolestech. Normálně divoké či se jí nyní vyhýbaly a na tváři mu nehrál úsměv. Mírně si stáhl rukáv níže, když si myslel že ho nevidí, čímž naopak upoutal její pozornost k jeho ruce. V opačném případě by si toho dost možná ani nevšimla - toho bílého obvazu, který se mu točil kolem zápěstí a výše po předloktí, pokud mohla hádat.

Stačil jí jediný pohled na ty obvazy a do zcela znechucených očích, na to aby si dala dvě a dvě dohromady. Pravdou bylo, že od jejich společné audience, Aethela už nepotkala ani Lokiho ani Velmistra. Nyní jí bylo jasné proč.

Velmistrův bezedný apetit, když přišlo na milence byl po celém Sakaaru známý - stejně jako skutečnost, že málokdy se jednalo pro jeho aktuální objekt obsese otázka volby. Byl to jeden z důvodů, proč se Aethela vždycky snažila držet při zemi. Sakaar byl zvrácené místo, kde bylo všem choutkám přáno a ona jako dost možná jediný zastánce své rasy v této realitě byla vzácné zboží. Její jedinou šancí bylo zůstat z drobnohledu všech, kteří by se toho mohli pokusit zneužít, s Velmistrem v čele.

To bylo ale podle všeho něco, co Loki udělat nedokázal. Značky na jeho zápěstí tomu nasvědčovaly.4

Jejich pohledy se setkaly a byl to ten moment, kdy se to Aethela rozhodla nechat být. Neprohlubovat jeho bolest, ani její vlastní vinnu - jako by snad nebyla stejně bezmocná v tomto ohledu jako on.

❝Nechci o tom mluvit,❞ řekl jí pouze, jako by snad přesně věděl na co myslí. Aethela se narovnala a už se nadechovala, když ji náramek připomínající hodinky zavrněl na ruce. Lokiho obočí vyjelo nahoru a Aethela si zvedla zařízení k očím, aby lépe viděla na souřadnice, na kterých byl zaznamenán pohyb.

Jedinkrát k němu kývla.

❝Myslíte, že já snad ano?❞

Asgarďan neodpověděl, ale ona to od něj ani nečekala, takže raději přenesla pohled k informacím na drobném neonovém monitoru. Neznámý se objevil v severozápadním kvadrantu, jeho tep byl sice kolísavý, ale přesto živý. Co jí ale upoutalo mnohem více byla skutečnost, že ho její senzory označili za Jotuna. Aethela zvedla pohled k Lokimu, kterého předtím zařízení označilo podobně, však chybně. Bylo možné, že to byla zase chyba?

Loki natočil hlavu na stranu, jako by se snažil rozpoznat na co myslí. Proto raději zahnala tu myšlenku. Bojovník byl bojovník. nehledě na jeho rasu.

Vypnula zařízení a pokynula Lokimu, aby jí následoval do lodi. Zatímco však ona pokračovala hlouběji do plavidla k ovládacímu panelu, on zůstal stát na hlavní palubě. Jeho oči zvídavě tančily po bílých stěnách i Hevenských znacích vyrytých do nich. K jednomu z nich zvedl ruku a jemně po něm přejel prsty, jako by to snad nebyl pro něj stovky let mrtvý jazyk.

Aethela zaváhala.

❝Slib,❞ prohlásila nakonec nevzrušeně. Loki k ní zvedl pohled, ale ona se k němu neobrátila, ❝znamená to slib.❞

✧✧✧ 

❝ **CESTOU ZPÁTKY ŘÍDÍM JÁ,** ❞ ****

ujistil Loki Aethelu a na svém sedadle si nespokojeně poposedl. Jak jen mohlo tak jemné stvoření řídit tímto způsobem? Dívka mu odpověděla částečně nechápavým a částečně vyčítavým pohledem a konečně zatáhla za stabilizační páku, aby vyrovnala jejich pozici ve vzduchu.

❝Cože?❞

❝Jsem lepší řidič,❞ ukázal na pult před ní. Jednalo se sice o Hevenské zařízení, plný století zapomenutých systémů, ale i tak si myslel, že by se mu podařilo vyhnout se ladněji padajícím troskám, než tak jak to udělala dívka nyní. Býval by i dodal, že z jeho starého vězení byl třikrát lepší výhled, než z můstku, ale něco mu říkalo, že v tu chvíli by v něm pravděpodobně zase skončil.

❝Opravdu?❞ ušklíbla se Aethela a naposledy zkontrolovala blikající ikonky na ovládání, než se předklonila, aby si udělala culík. Vstala a její odpověď mu přinesla nepříjemnou vlnu deja-vu, ❝Povězte mi, kdo z nás tady doopravdy umí létat? A beze stroje?❞

Než Loki stihl cokoliv odseknout Aethela otevřela palubní dveře a pára, která se z nich vyvalila přehlušila jeho nespokojené zamumlání. I on se postavil na samotný okraj skleněné podlahy lodi a chytil se okraje dveří, aby ho vzduch nestrhl dopředu.

❝Myslel jsem, že vy smeťáci si nově příchozí nejdříve pořádně prohlédnete, než zakročíte,❞ okomentoval Aethelino rozhodnutí k tak brzkému sestupu. Nebylo to tak dlouho, kdy Loki stál ještě na druhé straně tohohle scénáře.

❝Ztráta času,❞ řekla, ❝Velmistrovi dochází otroci na zahřívací kola. Bere v tuto chvíli prakticky každého, kdo by mohl být užitečný.❞

Loki chápavě kývl a a obrátil se směrem k moři odpadků před ním. Skládka byla přesně taková, jakou si ji Loki pamatoval - nebo úplně jiná, nedokázal to rozlišit - pouze s tím rozdílem, že nedaleko od nich se nacházel čerstvě vytvořený kráter. Uprostřed něj stál evidentně dezorientovaný muž, oděný v těžkém kožichu, který mu však tělo zakrýval jen napůl. Co ale upoutalo jeho pozornost o něco více byla ta známá, tmavě modrá kůže pokrytá runami, kterou by Loki poznal i polomrtvý. Nakonec, byla to ta stejná kůže kterou si zvykl skrývat pod vrstvami magie.

❝Nezmínila si se, že je to Jotun!❞ Prudce se k Aethele obrátil a ani nestihl skrýt hněv ve svém hlase. V duchu se za to proklel, ale z dívky pohled nespustil.

❝Záleží na tom snad?❞ vyzvídala a uchopila kovový šíp, který nepotřeboval šípy. Loki neodpověděl. Nezáleželo. Nemělo by. Neochotně se donutil obrátit k muži před sebou. Pevně přitom sevřel okraj lodi, div že nepromáčkl plech.

❝Vy Asgardané,❞ protočila očima Aethela a vykročila dopředu. Loki spolkl poznámku a následoval ji. Ještě dříve než-li podvozek lodi konečně dosedl do odpadků, dvojice již stála pevnýma nohama na zemi. Loki dvakrát sevřel ruku v pěst a potom zpod rukávu vytáhl dýku.

❝Nezabíjej ho, pokud ti to nedovolím,❞ špitla k němu Aethela a on se na ni zářivě usmál.

❝Jistě, má lady.❞

❝Kdo jste?❞ zavrčel Jotun a jak Aethela, tak Loki k němu obrátily svoje oči. Muž se nakláněl na bok, který si zároveň i svíral. Musel se při pádu poranit.

❝Uvítací výbor,❞ daroval Loki Jotunovi žraločí úsměv a dal na odiv nablýskané ostří v jeho dlaních. Muž o krok couvl, dlouze si boha neplechy prohlédl, ale podle všeho ho nepoznával. Což bylo dost možná jediné štěstí. Nakonec, i po letech Jotunheim byl stále jedním z těch světů, kde by za jeho hlavu lidé zaplatili celé jmění.

A to nebylo něco, co se mu teď chtělo řešit.

❝Není potřeba hrát tohle divadýlko,❞ přerušila jej Aethela a stoupla si před Lokiho, jako by ho chtěla držet zpátky. Svoji zbraň ale sevřela stejně varovně, jako on, ❝Jsme tu proto, abychom vás vzali do města.❞

❞Po dobrém i po zlém, že?❞ Muž se trpce uchechtl a zaváhal. Povzdechl si a postavil se do bojové pozice, obě ruce sevřené v pěst, ❝V tom případě asi raději po zlém.❞

❝Jinak bych si to ani nepřál,❞ usmál se Loki.


	12. twelfth sin. 𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

**_12\. LOOKING BACK_ **

**JOTUN VYRAZIL DOPŘEDU LEVOU NOHOU**

a následně levou rukou z čehož Aethela usoudila, že bude jeho dominantní. Z toho důvodu, mu také podrazila tu druhou. Jen o pár centimetrů uhnula hlavou před jeho úderem a ledové ostří vyrůstající mu přímo z paže jí rozřízlo pramen bílých vlasů. Sfoukla si z tváře zničené vlasy a podkosila mu nohy.

Jotun škobrtl a ruce mu vystřelily dopředu, ve snaze uchránit vlastní obličej před setkání se zemí. Bez milosti muže uzemnila botou a namířila lukem přímo na jeho krk. Z téhle vzdálenosti by mu tlaková vlna zlomila vaz. Budoucí gladiátor bolestivě zasyčel, ale ona svůj tlak jen posílila. Aethela zvedla pohled k Lokimu, který si celou scénu zatím pouze jen zaujatě prohlížel. Snad jako by si nechtěl s takovou podřadnou bytostí špinit ruce.

 _Adsgarďané._ Pomyslela si a protočila očima.

❝Ještě jsem nic neudělal,❞ bránil se Loki, jako rozmazlené dítě.

❝No právě.❞

Jotun se znovu se zavrčením pokusil vstát, ale ona mu zabodla patu do zad.

❝Nemohu se ho přeci dotknout,❞ oponoval mezitím Loki.

❝Já snad ano?❞ Aethelina kůže možná byla pevná a rychle se hojila, ale dotek Jotuna, který byl tak chladný až pálil by jí stejně mohl snadno ublížit. Přežila by to, ale ona nikdy nebyl příznivce zbytečné bolesti.

❝Chceš snad naznačit,❞ Loki natočil hlavu na stranu, ❝že příslušnice slavného rodu Andělů si nedokáže poradit s jedním otravným, podřadným Jotunem?❞

Aethela se na něj zamračila, ale musela uznat, že měl pravdu. Dělala tohle už dlouhé roky a on... během vteřiny sundal jednoho z nejděsivějších šampiónů Velmistrovi arény. Nepotřebovali se navzájem. Tohle byl jen hloupý Velmistrův nápad.

Přes nespokojený pohled, který Lokimu darovala si ani nevšimla Jotuna, který během jejich hovoru vyprostil ruku zpod svého těla a natáhl se po jejím holém kotníku. Aethelinou nohou projela neskutečná bolest, až měla dost co dělat, aby nevykřikla. Jako kdyby se jí smažilo maso přímo na kosti. A to se také dost možná přesně dělo.

Jotun zneužil její nepozornosti, aby ji ze sebe setřásl a odhodil směrem k Lokimu. Ten jen zamrkal a pohotově uhnul na stranu, než ji jeho váha stihla srazit k zemi. Kolem Aethely se zvířil prach a do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy. Nedovolila ale slabosti, aby jí zatemnila mysl.

❝Musíme ho spoutat,❞ procedila mezi zuby, opět na nohou.

❝A připomeň mi, jak to máme udělat, když se ho nemůžeme dotknout?❞ nadhodil Loki a vyrazil vstříc Jotunovi. Ten se konečně zvedl ze země a s křikem se po Asgarďanovi ohnal. Jeho tělo ale prošlo skrz Lokiho iluzi. Jednalo se o ten stejný trik, který použil s Kerberem - který použil s ní.

❝Co třeba něco vymyslet, když už tady musíte být?❞ zavrčela, když se zase zhmotnil po jejím boku. Přehodila Jotunovi přes hlavu kovové lanko luku a strhla ho prudce k sobě. Okrajem loktu se ale při tom dotkla jeho modré pokožky a prudká bolest jí připomněla, proč si tuhle ruku zakázala používat. Odtáhla se a muž se jí vyvlékl.

❝Když jinak nedáš,❞ povzdechl si Loki nad jejím počínání a roztáhl ruce. V očích se mu zlatě, zablesklo a Jotuna obklíčila skupinka na chlup stejný iluzí černovlasého čaroděje. Cizinec překvapeně zamrkal, jako by nevěřil svým vlastním očím, natož potom aby byl schopen rozpoznat, který z obrazců je ten z masa a kostí. Aethela se s přivřenýma očima pokoušela o totéž. Nebýt jejích vylepšených smyslů, nejspíše by ani nezaregistrovala pohyb.

Skutečný Loki vyrazil dopředu a jeho ostří zanechalo za sebou dlouhý krvavý šrám na Jotunově paži. Muž se zkroutil bolestí a prudce se otočil, ale to už kouzelník zase zmizel mezi svými klony. Tento krok Aethelu donutil přemýšlet nad tím, jestli Loki skutečně pocházel z asgardského domu. Jeho taktiky byly nebývale... podlé. (A přesto geniální.)

Loki znovu zaútočil a tentokrát Jotunovi div že nevypíchl oko. Asgarďan si ale podle všeho dával pozor na to, aby všechny darované rány byly čistě povrchní. Jako by se konečně poučil ze svých chyb.

Bylo to až k nevíře. Jotun se rozmáchl po iluzích a ty pod jeho dotykem mizeli. Loki je byl ale schopen stejně rychle nahrazovat, tak aby mezi nimi nebylo jediné mezery. Neodbytně přitom pokračoval v útocích a dával si přitom pozor, aby se ani okrajově nedotkl mrazivé kůže. Aethela jeho počínání sledovala s tichým údivem. Jeho ladné pohyby byly tak vzdálené od těch těžkých úderů, na které byla zvyklá u Val.

Netrvalo dlouho, než po Jotunově kůži stékaly proudy krve, jizvy křižovaly jeho tělo a muž se potácel pod vlastními silnými údery. Rychle dýchal.

 _Snaží se ho vyčerpat._ Pochopila Aethela. _Omráčit ho bez toho, aby se ho dotkl_.

Na znamení posledního vzdoru se Jotun ještě jednou náhodně rozmáchl kolem sebe a tentokrát neminul. Jeho ledové ostří se zarazilo o hranu tvrdé dýky, všechny iluze kolem dvojice zablikaly a chvíli na to zmizely. Aethela vyrazila jejich směrem, snad kdyby potřeboval Asgarďan pomoc. Ten se zapřel patami do země, na tváři soustředěný, však strhaný výraz. I on byl unavený.

Tomu ale nezabránilo kopnout Jotuna do hrudi a odtáhnout se. Jotun zničeně klesl na kolena a zakašlal se vlastní krví. Loki pozvedl svoji dýku, zatímco Aethela napnula lanko svého luku.

❝Ty...❞ vydechl k jejich překvapení Jotun a zvedl pohled k Lokimu, ❝já tě znám. Ty jsi ten zrádce. Silvertongue. Jak to jen bylo?❞

Aethela se nechápavě obrátila směrem k Lokimu, jehož dosud rychlý dech se zastavil. ❝Ten čaroděj... Ano už vím! Loki Od-❞

Jotun nestihl domluvit, protože mu Loki uštědřil kopanec do lebky, čímž ho omráčil. Aethela sledovala jak Jotun klesl k zemi a zvedla k Lokimu nevěřícný pohled. Kouzelník pokrčil rameny, ❝Mluvil až moc.❞

Nedůvěřivě se na něj ušklíbla.

❝Říká ten pravý.❞

✧✧✧ 

❝ **CO TO TAM MĚLO ZNAMENAT?!** ❞

otočila se k němu Aethela, zpátky v Sakaarských docích. Natočil hlavu na stranu, úsměv na jeho rtech.

❝Co máš na mysli?❞ zeptal se jí nevinně, jako by snad tu otázku neočekával už od chvíle, kdy toho Jotuna tak prudce omráčil. Loki uznával, že to bylo ukvapené rozhodnutí a ani zdaleka tak elegantní, jak by si přál, ale copak měl na výběr - Málem mu řekl Odinson. Možná ho nepoznal podle tváře, ale jeho triky mu povědomé byly. Na druhou stranu, Loki hádal, že tu nebylo tolik černovlasých Asgarďanů, kteří by ovládali magii.

❝Ten Jotun... nazval tě Silvertongue, je to tak, že?❞

Bylo tu hned několik důvodů, proč své adoptivní jméno tajit. 1. nebylo jeho a on s ním nechtěl mít nic společného, 2. nepotřeboval po celém Sakaaru roztrubovat, že je adoptivní syn jednoho z největších tyranů v historii a... 3. byl si docela jistý, že v tu chvíli by ho Aethela zabila. Nebo by se o to alespoň pokusila.

Loki nechápal, odkdy to byl bod, který by bral v potaz.

❝Ušetřím si dlouhé hodiny vlastního času, které bych jinak strávil vyprávění nudných příběhů z mého mládí a řeknu pouze, že to je přezdívka, kterou jsem si vysloužil mezi Asgarďany,❞ kývl nevzrušeně. Pravdou bylo, že i když byl Loki na hanlivé přezdívky zvyklí, na téhle bylo vždycky něco tak osobního, co mu drásalo kůži tím špatným způsobem, ❝a i když nebudu tvrdit, že neprávem, tak mi věř že většina historek s ní se pojící nejsou ani zdaleka tak pravdivé, jak se snaží tvářit-❞

❝Víte, co mě to ani vlastně nezajímá,❞ mávla rukou ve vzduchu Aethela, čímž dosti efektivně poškodila jeho ego. Protočila očima a vydala se vstříc strážím, které jim měli pomoci eskortovat Jotuna nahoru. Nevšimla si tak ani Lokiho dotčeného pohledu, ❝jdu zařídit našemu nákladu ubytování. Udělejte mi tu laskavost a vyveďte jej mezitím ven.❞

Loki už chtěl cosi odseknout o tom, že podobná práce je pod jeho úroveň, ale zastavil se. Bylo nakonec lepší, když si s mužem ještě promluví o samotě, předtím než ho vypustí jen tak do světa.

Vrátil se do lodi, na jejíž interiér si už začal děsivě rychle zvykat, odklopil průhledné víko a dvakrát lehce luskl, aby upoutal pozornost Jotuna, který nabral vědomí sotva před několika vteřinami. Nyní na něj nespokojeně hleděl, stejně jako na rukavice, které mu s Aethelou opatrně navlékly, aby se uchránili před jeho dotykem.

❝Uděláme to takhle,❞ Loki se ležérně opřel o víko do vězení, zvedl ruku a nechal, aby ji objal zelený plamen. Jedovatá zář mu osvítila tvář. Na světě byla jen jediná věc, která se mohla vyrovnat mrazu Jotunské kůže. Nekonečný plamen, ❝ty se tedy teď necháš ode mne odvést a já se postarám, aby se tyto plameny tvé pokožky nikdy nedotkly. Nebo se můžeš alternativně vzpírat a uvařím tě za živa.❞

Jotun se jeho slovům zasmál, ❝silná slova _Asgarďane_. Co když se odmítnu hnout z místa? Ta štěrbina je malá, dříve než jí prolezeš jak ty, tak tvé chabé triky, podříznu ti hrdlo. A ani tyhle směšné rukavice mě nezastaví.❞

❝Já? Za tebou? Vnitřku cel se vyhýbám,❞ zašklebil se Loki. Mohl muže vytáhnout ven silou, ale to by vyžadovalo se ho dotknout - Lokiho sice Jotunský dotek nepálil, ale byly tu dny, kdy by dal cokoliv za to aby ano, ❝To _ty_ tu vykrvácíš. Víš jak dlouho stvoření jako ty vydrží konstantně krvácet, bez toho aby zemřeli?❞

❝Raději smrt, než sklonit hlavu pod špinavým zrádcem a Asgarďanem.❞

❝Jestli si myslíš, že mi udržování tě naživu dělá nějakou radost, tak si si mě s někým spletl,❞ zamručel Loki a sám nad sebou zakroutil hlavou. Opravdu tady smlouval s Jotunem? ❝Mohl bys tu vykrvácet jako prašivá zvěř a mě by to nemohlo být jedno. To se ale nestane.❞

❝Proč ně?❞

❝Protože jsem někomu slíbil, že tě nezabiji,❞ sladce se na něj usmál a v očích mu zablesklo. _I když bych sebevíc chtěl._ Jotun se na něj nechápavě zamračil a postavil se. Loki zpozorněl, ❝navíc bych to musel být já, kdo by odklízel tvoji špinavou mrtvolu a já si nerad špiním ruce.❞

❝Co jiného bych také mohl čekat od asgardského princátka, že?❞

❝Tohle mě už začíná unavovat,❞ hlasitě si povzdech Loki a kdyby v dlani nesvíral stále horký plamen, promnul by si kořen nosu, ❝Jednu věc si tedy vyjasníme. Tohle není Asgard, ani Jotunheim. A já nejsem žádný syn krále a ty nejsi... cokoliv si byl předtím, než si skončil v této díře. Tohle je Sakaar, jiná pravidla, jiná situace. Tady nikdo nic neví a na nic se neptá. Rozumíme si?❞

Bohové, kdyby ho teď jen slyšela Aethela... Loki byl zhnusen sám nad sebou.

❝Je to kvůli té holce, že?❞ přivřel Jotun mírně oči, a Lokiho tvář zchladla, ❝Mysli si o mě co chceš Silvertongue, ale úplně hloupí nejsem. Není náhoda, že jsi mě zastavil předtím, než jsem řekl jméno tvého prašivého otce.❞

Jotun si zhnuseně odplivl. Loki neodpověděl.

❝Takže ona to neví, že? Neví o tvé zradě, o tvých zločinech proti lidskosti.❞

❝Mé motivy je to poslední co by tě mělo zajímat,❞ zavrčel, ❝jediné čemu by si měl v tuto chvíli věnovat svoji pozornost je tento oheň a slib, že pokud si pustíš svou nevymáchanou pusu na špacír, donutím tě umřít dosti, dosti nepříjemnou smrtí.❞

Tohle měl být přeci jeho nový začátek - čistý štít a on nehodlal dovolit nějakému Jotunovi aby ho pošpinil. Sakaar byl daleko od perfektního, ale alespoň tu byl volný od své minulosti. O to nemínil přijít a proto se jméno jeho otce nesmělo dostat ven.

Vůbec ne proto, že by se bál myšlenky na to, co by se stalo, kdyby Aethela zjistila, že pochází z domu jejího úhlavního nepřítele.


	13. thirteenth sin. 𝐅𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐒𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐄

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**  
  
 ** _14\. PLAYING ALONG_**

**AETHELA MUSELA PŘEMOCI NUTKÁNÍ ZKONTROLOVAT OBVAZ KOLEM SVÉ RUKY.**

Hrdě zvedla hlavu.

❝Mé jméno je Aethela,❞ prohlásila, když se Loki neměl ke slovům. V rychlosti ho zkontrolovala pohledem, ale Asgarďan měl oči jen pro Jotuny. Natočila hlavu na stranu, ❝A proč že jste nás hledali?❞

Aethele věděla, že by ta věta měla nejspíše končit dodatkem "vaše veličenstvo", ale na světě byl jen jediný šlechtic, kterého uznávala. A ten byl odsud tisíce světů daleko.

❝Ano jistě,❞ Skími přešlápl na místě a spojil ruce před sebou - gesto až prapodivně podobné tomu Lokiho, ❝Místní říkali, že to vy jste nalezli toho zbloudilého Jotuna na smetišti.❞

❝To je sice pravda,❞ připustila Aethela, ❝Pokud ho ale chcete, musíte jít za Velmistrem.❞

❝Už se stalo,❞ usmál se Jotun, ❝jeho osvobození se zpracovává.❞

❝V tom případě si nejsem jistá, s čím bychom vám mohli pomoci.❞

❝Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že jste v pořádku!❞ rozhodil rukama Skími a přistoupil blíže. Aethela Lokimu do tváře sice neviděla, ale dokonale tušila, že prince propaluje pohledem. A pokud mohla soudit podle Skímiho společníků, nevraživost byla vzájemná. Aethela zadusila povzdechnutí, ❝Jsem si vědom toho, že náš dotek nemusí být pro všechny vesmírné druhy příjemný.❞

❝Takže vy nám jeho dopadení nevyčítáte?❞ podivila se. Nakonec, prodali jeho poddaného do otroctví.

❝Uznávám, že se jedná o špatný první dojem, ale jsem si vědom vaší pozice,❞ prohlásil bezstarostně ale na jeho úsměvu bylo cosi přeslazeného, falešného. Něco co jí nutilo pochybovat nad jeho úmysly, ❝navíc proč si dělat nepřátele, když můžete mít přátele?❞

Aethela se na něj nedůvěřivě zadívala, ale nakonec kývla: ❝Všechna zranění už se hojí. Budu v pořádku.❞

❝A vy?❞ obrátil se konečně Skími Laufeyson také k Lokimu, který pod silou jeho pohledu zatnul čelist. Asgarďan v sobě ale nalezl dost předstíraného klidu, aby se ještě více ponořil do své ležérní pózy a na tváři vykouzlil žraločí úsměv.

❝Vím jak si udržet protivníka od těla,❞ prohlásil sladce, až z jeho hlasu odkapával med. Jako by jednalo setkání o dvou starých přátel. A Aethela si skutečně všimla podobnosti v jejich výrazech, jiskrách v očích, které nevěstily nic dobrého, ❝Mohl bych porazit stovky takových jako on a ani se nezadýchat.❞

❝Tím jsem si jist,❞ usmál se Skími a vycenil přitom své ostré zuby. Naposledy si je povrchně prohlédl a potom jí vysekl poklonu.

❝Lady Aethelo,❞ pokynul jí. Odpověděla mu kývnutím

❝Už jste s tím obrem mluvili?❞ zeptal se Loki, když už to vypadalo, že se bude mít družina na odchodu. Pohledy všech se k němu přesunuly.

❝Nikoliv,❞ zamrkal Skími, ❝je tu snad něco o čem bych měl vědět?❞

❝Jen se mi zdál při našem střetnutím trochu mimo,❞ usmál se nevinně Loki, ale Aethela si moc dobře pamatovala jak reagoval, když ho Jotun oslovil. Když ho nazval zrádcem. Jeho úsměvu nevěřila ani zdaleka, ❝ To je celé.❞

Skími se pokusil o úsměv, ❝Vezmu to v potaz.❞

✧✧✧

**SKÍMI LHAL.**

Lhal o tom, proč je vyhledal. Lhal, když tvrdil že přišel do paláce kvůli tomu odpadlíkovi. Lhal, když tvrdil Lokimu že s ním nemluvil - a co více: pouze předstíral, že neví úplně přesně kdo před ním stojí.

A vlastně se to ani nesnažil skrývat. Jako by se snažil vyslat k Lokimu nějakou tajnou zprávu. Nebo mu vyhrožovat. Ne, že by mu na tom doopravdy záleželo.

Tolik k čerstvému začátku. Na druhou stranu: kdy se věci doopravdy děly tak jak si on přál? Za poslední dny toho ztratil až příliš mnoho. Nehodlal dovolit nějakému Jotunovi, aby pokazil ještě zbytek jeho plánů.

I proto se Loki nalezl kličkovat Sakaarskými ulicemi, míjet místa, která v životě neviděl, pohledy v jeho zádech. Jeho pronásledovatelům nijak nehrála do karet jejich výška, ani skutečnost že na Sakaaru nezapadá slunce a člověk musí vědět kde hledat, když touží po stínu. To naštěstí Loki věděl.

Pro Lokiho by nebylo těžké se jich zbavit - byl rychlejší, mrštnější, silnější, měl se skrýváním zkušenosti - ale to by se nedozvěděl, co přesně chtějí. Takže se jen držel své trasy, klid v krocích a tiše obdivoval, že s ním vůbec byli schopni v takovém zmatku, kterým Sakaar jistě byl držet krok. Napadlo jej, jestli mezi nimi je i Skími. O totožnosti jeho pronásledovatelů se ale nemohl ujistit, bez toho, aby se ohlédl. Raději proto zahnul do slepé uličky tak rychle jak se mu jen naskytla ta možnost.

Vybral dobře. Sakaarské mrakodrapy mu přes tvář vrhaly svůj mocný stín, široko daleko žádná živá duše. Prudce se zastavil, až mu kolem nohou zavířil prach, a s rukama spojenýma za zády se k útočníkům obrátil.

Přesně jak předpokládal, jednalo se o ty samé Jotuny, které za nimi přišli dříve do kafetérie. Dokonce i Skími se rozhodl ukázat. Nakonec, Jotunská šlechta se nikdy nebála zašpinit si ruce, tak proč by se měl začít zdráhat nyní?

❝Loki Laufeyson, Odinson, Friggason - či pod jakým jménem zrovna vystupuješ,❞ oslovil ho Skími a Loki mu daroval úšklebek. Svého takzvaného bratra si prohlédl. Korunní princ Jotunheimu byl oděl v bělostném kabátě, který musel být sice neskutečně nepraktický, ale dokonale kontrastoval s Jotunovou kůží, ❝To je mi ale nemilé překvapení! Myslel jsem, že jsi zahynul.❞

❝A udělat ti tu radost,❞ natočil hlavu na stranu Loki, ❝říkají o mně mnoho věcí, ale rozhodně ne, že rád vycházím lidem vstříc.❞

❝Tvé přežití je pro mě pouze drobnou komplikací,❞ pokrčil rameny Skími, ❝můžu tě přeci jenom kdykoliv zabít sám.❞

❝Tak o to tady teda jde?❞ zajímal se Loki, ale v duchu poznamenal, že princ nebyl ozbrojen. Na druhou stranu ani nemusel. Lokiho možná jeho kůže nepálila, ale ledové ostří stále mohlo projít jeho kůží, ❝o hloupou, naivní pomstu princátka, které přišlo o otce.❞

❝Otec dostal přesně to, co si zasloužil. Vlastně bych ti za to měl poděkovat. Alespoň jsem to nemusel být já, kdo mu podřízne hrdlo,❞ frkl trpce Skími. Jeho tvář potemněla, ❝Kdepak. Na tebe čeká soud za mnohem horší zločiny.❞

❝Pokud po mně chceš vymáhat spravedlnost, postav se do řady,❞ odsekl Loki a protočil očima, ❝nemám totiž v plánu se jí podřizovat. Dám ti vědět, až se to změní.❞

❝Já se ale neptám na svolení.❞ Skími důležitě zvedl hlavu a kývl svým mužům, kteří se pomalu dali do pohybu, ❝ale nemusíš mít strach. Tvé slyšení nebude trvat dlouho. Viník je přeci jenom předem daný, nemám-li pravdu?❞

❝Jestli se ti s tou myšlenkou lépe usíná.❞

❝Ale jistěže,❞ broukl Skími šťastně zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se po Lokim ohnal jeden z jeho poskoků ostrým rampouchem. Bůh neplechy pohotově uhnul do strany, ale tvář se mu nezměnila. Udělal krok do boku, podrazil Jotunovi nohu a zatímco protivník líbal podlahu, obrátil pohled ke Skímimu.

❝Jestli mne opravdu chceš odvést, tak to budeš muset udělat sám,❞ vyzval ho, ❝Pokud tedy nemáš strach.❞


	14. fourteenth sin. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐆

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

  
  
**_14\. PLAYING ALONG_ **

**AETHELA MUSELA PŘEMOCI NUTKÁNÍ ZKONTROLOVAT OBVAZ KOLEM SVÉ RUKY.**

Hrdě zvedla hlavu.

❝Mé jméno je Aethela,❞ prohlásila, když se Loki neměl ke slovům. V rychlosti ho zkontrolovala pohledem, ale Asgarďan měl oči jen pro Jotuny. Natočila hlavu na stranu, ❝A proč že jste nás hledali?❞

Aethele věděla, že by ta věta měla nejspíše končit dodatkem "vaše veličenstvo", ale na světě byl jen jediný šlechtic, kterého uznávala. A ten byl odsud tisíce světů daleko.

❝Ano jistě,❞ Skími přešlápl na místě a spojil ruce před sebou - gesto až prapodivně podobné tomu Lokiho, ❝Místní říkali, že to vy jste nalezli toho zbloudilého Jotuna na smetišti.❞

❝To je sice pravda,❞ připustila Aethela, ❝Pokud ho ale chcete, musíte jít za Velmistrem.❞

❝Už se stalo,❞ usmál se Jotun, ❝jeho osvobození se zpracovává.❞

❝V tom případě si nejsem jistá, s čím bychom vám mohli pomoci.❞

❝Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že jste v pořádku!❞ rozhodil rukama Skími a přistoupil blíže. Aethela Lokimu do tváře sice neviděla, ale dokonale tušila, že prince propaluje pohledem. A pokud mohla soudit podle Skímiho společníků, nevraživost byla vzájemná. Aethela zadusila povzdechnutí, ❝Jsem si vědom toho, že náš dotek nemusí být pro všechny vesmírné druhy příjemný.❞

❝Takže vy nám jeho dopadení nevyčítáte?❞ podivila se. Nakonec, prodali jeho poddaného do otroctví.

❝Uznávám, že se jedná o špatný první dojem, ale jsem si vědom vaší pozice,❞ prohlásil bezstarostně ale na jeho úsměvu bylo cosi přeslazeného, falešného. Něco co jí nutilo pochybovat nad jeho úmysly, ❝navíc proč si dělat nepřátele, když můžete mít přátele?❞

Aethela se na něj nedůvěřivě zadívala, ale nakonec kývla: ❝Všechna zranění už se hojí. Budu v pořádku.❞

❝A vy?❞ obrátil se konečně Skími Laufeyson také k Lokimu, který pod silou jeho pohledu zatnul čelist. Asgarďan v sobě ale nalezl dost předstíraného klidu, aby se ještě více ponořil do své ležérní pózy a na tváři vykouzlil žraločí úsměv.

❝Vím jak si udržet protivníka od těla,❞ prohlásil sladce, až z jeho hlasu odkapával med. Jako by jednalo setkání o dvou starých přátel. A Aethela si skutečně všimla podobnosti v jejich výrazech, jiskrách v očích, které nevěstily nic dobrého, ❝Mohl bych porazit stovky takových jako on a ani se nezadýchat.❞

❝Tím jsem si jist,❞ usmál se Skími a vycenil přitom své ostré zuby. Naposledy si je povrchně prohlédl a potom jí vysekl poklonu.

❝Lady Aethelo,❞ pokynul jí. Odpověděla mu kývnutím

❝Už jste s tím obrem mluvili?❞ zeptal se Loki, když už to vypadalo, že se bude mít družina na odchodu. Pohledy všech se k němu přesunuly.

❝Nikoliv,❞ zamrkal Skími, ❝je tu snad něco o čem bych měl vědět?❞

❝Jen se mi zdál při našem střetnutím trochu mimo,❞ usmál se nevinně Loki, ale Aethela si moc dobře pamatovala jak reagoval, když ho Jotun oslovil. Když ho nazval zrádcem. Jeho úsměvu nevěřila ani zdaleka, ❝ To je celé.❞

Skími se pokusil o úsměv, ❝Vezmu to v potaz.❞

✧✧✧

**SKÍMI LHAL.**

Lhal o tom, proč je vyhledal. Lhal, když tvrdil že přišel do paláce kvůli tomu odpadlíkovi. Lhal, když tvrdil Lokimu že s ním nemluvil - a co více: pouze předstíral, že neví úplně přesně kdo před ním stojí.

A vlastně se to ani nesnažil skrývat. Jako by se snažil vyslat k Lokimu nějakou tajnou zprávu. Nebo mu vyhrožovat. Ne, že by mu na tom doopravdy záleželo.

Tolik k čerstvému začátku. Na druhou stranu: kdy se věci doopravdy děly tak jak si on přál? Za poslední dny toho ztratil až příliš mnoho. Nehodlal dovolit nějakému Jotunovi, aby pokazil ještě zbytek jeho plánů.

I proto se Loki nalezl kličkovat Sakaarskými ulicemi, míjet místa, která v životě neviděl, pohledy v jeho zádech. Jeho pronásledovatelům nijak nehrála do karet jejich výška, ani skutečnost že na Sakaaru nezapadá slunce a člověk musí vědět kde hledat, když touží po stínu. To naštěstí Loki věděl.

Pro Lokiho by nebylo těžké se jich zbavit - byl rychlejší, mrštnější, silnější, měl se skrýváním zkušenosti - ale to by se nedozvěděl, co přesně chtějí. Takže se jen držel své trasy, klid v krocích a tiše obdivoval, že s ním vůbec byli schopni v takovém zmatku, kterým Sakaar jistě byl držet krok. Napadlo jej, jestli mezi nimi je i Skími. O totožnosti jeho pronásledovatelů se ale nemohl ujistit, bez toho, aby se ohlédl. Raději proto zahnul do slepé uličky tak rychle jak se mu jen naskytla ta možnost.

Vybral dobře. Sakaarské mrakodrapy mu přes tvář vrhaly svůj mocný stín, široko daleko žádná živá duše. Prudce se zastavil, až mu kolem nohou zavířil prach, a s rukama spojenýma za zády se k útočníkům obrátil.

Přesně jak předpokládal, jednalo se o ty samé Jotuny, které za nimi přišli dříve do kafetérie. Dokonce i Skími se rozhodl ukázat. Nakonec, Jotunská šlechta se nikdy nebála zašpinit si ruce, tak proč by se měl začít zdráhat nyní?

❝Loki Laufeyson, Odinson, Friggason - či pod jakým jménem zrovna vystupuješ,❞ oslovil ho Skími a Loki mu daroval úšklebek. Svého takzvaného bratra si prohlédl. Korunní princ Jotunheimu byl oděl v bělostném kabátě, který musel být sice neskutečně nepraktický, ale dokonale kontrastoval s Jotunovou kůží, ❝To je mi ale nemilé překvapení! Myslel jsem, že jsi zahynul.❞

❝A udělat ti tu radost,❞ natočil hlavu na stranu Loki, ❝říkají o mně mnoho věcí, ale rozhodně ne, že rád vycházím lidem vstříc.❞

❝Tvé přežití je pro mě pouze drobnou komplikací,❞ pokrčil rameny Skími, ❝můžu tě přeci jenom kdykoliv zabít sám.❞

❝Tak o to tady teda jde?❞ zajímal se Loki, ale v duchu poznamenal, že princ nebyl ozbrojen. Na druhou stranu ani nemusel. Lokiho možná jeho kůže nepálila, ale ledové ostří stále mohlo projít jeho kůží, ❝o hloupou, naivní pomstu princátka, které přišlo o otce.❞

❝Otec dostal přesně to, co si zasloužil. Vlastně bych ti za to měl poděkovat. Alespoň jsem to nemusel být já, kdo mu podřízne hrdlo,❞ frkl trpce Skími. Jeho tvář potemněla, ❝Kdepak. Na tebe čeká soud za mnohem horší zločiny.❞

❝Pokud po mně chceš vymáhat spravedlnost, postav se do řady,❞ odsekl Loki a protočil očima, ❝nemám totiž v plánu se jí podřizovat. Dám ti vědět, až se to změní.❞

❝Já se ale neptám na svolení.❞ Skími důležitě zvedl hlavu a kývl svým mužům, kteří se pomalu dali do pohybu, ❝ale nemusíš mít strach. Tvé slyšení nebude trvat dlouho. Viník je přeci jenom předem daný, nemám-li pravdu?❞

❝Jestli se ti s tou myšlenkou lépe usíná.❞

❝Ale jistěže,❞ broukl Skími šťastně zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se po Lokim ohnal jeden z jeho poskoků ostrým rampouchem. Bůh neplechy pohotově uhnul do strany, ale tvář se mu nezměnila. Udělal krok do boku, podrazil Jotunovi nohu a zatímco protivník líbal podlahu, obrátil pohled ke Skímimu.

❝Jestli mne opravdu chceš odvést, tak to budeš muset udělat sám,❞ vyzval ho, ❝Pokud tedy nemáš strach.❞


	15. fifteenth sin. 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐈𝐂𝐄

  
╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
**╚═══════════════╝**

**_15\. HEART OF ICE_ **

**"CO TO MÁ SAKRA BÝT?"**

Aethela nebyla fanouškem nadávání. Nikdy, ani v těch nejhorších, nejpodivnějších, či nejzvrácenějších situací si nedovolila z úst vyjít nadávku. Bylo to pod její úroveň. Přesto ale nyní nenašla jiný způsob, jak se lépe vyjádřit, "Co to má sakra znamenat?!"

Až dosud si Aethela nestěžovala, že její dveře nemají zámek - stejně neměla nic, co by jí mohl kdokoliv ukrást - ale už podruhé za dobu, co znala Lokiho si přál, aby tam nějaká pojistka byla.

Potom by se alespoň vyhnula situacím jako tato.

Loki se tvářil pobaveně, trochu jako líná kočka, posazený v tureckém sedu na její posteli. Co bylo ale důležitější: nebyl sám. Vedle něj na křesle se totiž v řetězech - ať už je vzal Loki kdekoliv - zmítal korunní princ Jotunheimu. Skímiho ústa byla zacpaná roubíkem, ale to mu nijak nezabránilo nespokojeně si prohlížet okolí.

„Nevěděl jsem kam ho vzít," pokrčil rameny Loki, jako by tohle dělal každý den. Vyhoupl se do stoje a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Loki, o co se tady jedná?"

„Tady pan korunní princ," ukázal Loki na Skímiho, „se mě pokusil přepadnout během mé procházky Sakaarem."

„Opravdu?" Aethela si nebyl jistá, co bylo málo uvěřitelné - jestli to přepadení, nebo to že by se Loki jen tak bezdůvodně procházel zrovna po Sakaaru. Nespokojeně se na Lokiho zadívala. Asgarďan musel poznat na co myslí, protože přiznal:

„Dobře, přiznávám že jsem věděl o co mu jde a udělal ze sebe návnadu, ale to není důležité-," mávl rukou ve vzduchu, "Co je důležitější je, že po mě šli."

„Byli s ním další dva muži," připomněla mu Aethela a rozhlédla se kolem sebe, skoro jako by čekala že jejich těla najde svázaná někde za rohem, „tak kde jsou?"

„Není důvod k obavám. Stále žijí," Asgarďan přivřel oči, "Ale nějakou dobu buch teď neotevíral skříň."

Aethela protočila očima a unaveně si promnula čelo. To ale nebylo teď důležité. Musela se soustředit na problém před sebou.

„Proč? Proč jste ho napadli?" zeptala se Jotunovi a přiklonila se, aby mu vytáhl rubík, ale Loki jí sevřel zápěstí, dříve než to stihla udělat.

„To bych být tebou nedělal," ucedil tvrdě. _Proč, plive snad oheň?_ Aethela se na něj nechápavě podívala. Vytrhla se mu. Loki o krok couvl a jeho výraz změkl, „Už od chvíle, co jsem ho zajal mluví nesmysly."

„V tvé přítomnosti lidí nějak často mluví nesmysly," vyčetla mu skepticky.

„Nemohu za to, že dávám lidem mylnou představu," bránil se Loki. Nevinně natočil hlavu na stranu, „copak mi po tom všem stále nevěříš?"

„Otázkou je," napodobila jeho tón, „nakolik _ty_ věříš mně?"

✧✧✧

LOKI VĚDĚL,

že měl Skímiho prostě zabít. Ušetřil by si spoustu starostí. Škoda, že ho Loki ještě potřeboval živého. Obzvláště proto by se neměl tak obávat toho, že když dá Skímimu šanci, řekne Jotun Aethele o Lokiho původu. Neměl by se bát toho, že se ty obdivné jiskry změní v nenávist.

 _Tohle nejsi ty._ Připomněl sám sobě a prudce zavrtěl hlavou. _Tohle nejsi ty._

Aethela si nevšímala jeho nespokojeného výrazu, když se znovu přiklonila k Jotunovi a opatrně mu vytáhl roubík z úst. Loki nesouhlasně frkl a odvrátil se, zatímco Skími se na Aethelu líbezně usmál.

„Děkuji," ulevil si Skími a ve svém sevření okovů se narovnal. Pohledem bleskl po Lokim a ten se na něj dráždivě usmál, div že nevyplázl jazyk, „a je mi líto, pokud vás svoji přítomností otravuji."

Aethela jeho omluvu ignorovala.

„Proč jste ho pronásledoval?"

„Musím ho předvést k soudu."

„Soudu?" podivila se Aethela a opřela se rukama o kolena, tak aby měla oči ve svtejné výšce jako on. Loki udělal instinktivní krok k ni, kdyby měl Skími kdykoliv zaútočit, ale zastavil se.

„Před necelým desetiletím spáchal Loki Laufeyson vlastizradu, zabil krále, rozpoutal občanskou válku v celé zemi, zničil Jotunheimskou ekonomiku a pokusil se o genocidu."

„V jakém směru mé činy způsobily zánik Jotunheimské ekonomiky?" bránil se Loki. To ostatní víceméně sedělo - možná ta vlastizrada tam trochu haprovala, vzhledem k tomu, že oficiálně nikdy mezi obyvatele Jotunheimu nepatřil.

„Když si na náš svět vypustil nekontrolovatelnou sílu Bifrostu, stáhl si spolu do temnoty také polovinu našeho světa," Skími se na něj příkře zadíval, „celá města, pole, krajinu. Zbylo toho jen opravdu málo.

„Jako by Jotunheim kdy měl z té zmrzlé krajiny nějaký užitek. Netvrď mi, že v těch dlouhých zmrzlých plání sněhu může najít jeden více než – li smrt," odsekl Loki, který si ještě moc dobře pamatoval na svá studia světů Yggdrasilu. Jotunheim byl pouze chladným světem, kde přestalo svítit slunce - žádné rostliny, žádná skutečná zvířata, pouze divoká monstra a sem tam nějaké minerály. To bylo ale všechno.

Proto také před lety napadli ostatní světy, že?

„Možná by ses tak nedivil, kdyby sis udělal čas na to se tam skutečně podívat. Ne jen s ním válčit. Ale podíval se po vesnicích a městech, zašel si na některou ze oslav. Svými lidmi pohrdáš natolik, že odmítáš nosit jejich kůži, ale napadlo tě někdo, že bychom mohli být něco více než - li monstra? Že ne každý z nás touží po válce, ne každý je připraven dát svůj život jen proto, aby byla prolita krev nepřítele?"

Skímiho tón zjemnil, jako by se snažil Lokiho ukolébat. Zbytečně. Nijak netoužil najít světlou stránku toho ubohého kraje. Už byl dávno rozhodnut. Na světě nebylo nic, co by mohl Skími říci, aby mohl změnit jeho názor.

„Věděl si, že předtím než jsi k nám přišel ty, soustředil se Jotunheim na vytvoření vzdělávání pro všechny? Děti se učily číst a psát, umění, hvězdářství, zeměpisu i lékařství. Do zbraně je povolala až tvoje nabídka."

„Předtím si my sliboval dlouhou bolestivou smrt a nyní se snažíš hrát na city?" zavrčel Loki, „co čekáš, že udělám? Sklopím uši a budu tě prosit o odpuštění. Protože pokud ano, tak zřejmě nemáš nejmenší tušení, kdo jsem-"

„Loki Laufeyson," zopakovala tiše Aethela a oba mladí princi v tu chvíli ztichli a obrátili se k ní. Jejich pohledy se střetly, „Skímiho bratr."

„Jestli ti to, ze všeho co jste právě slyšela přijde nejpodstatnější," málem se na ni utrhl a býval by tak asi i udělal, kdyby si Skími tak očividně neužíval Lokiho špatnou náladu, „copak ale na tom záleží? Nehledě na to kým jsem, nebo jaké byli jeho důvody, nic to nezmění na tom, že mě napadl."

Obrátil se zpět ke Skímimu. Aniž by věděl jak, v ruce se mu objevila dýka,„Takže spolu uděláme dohodu: Já nechám tebe i tvé levné poskoky z papíru jít a ty na oplátku zapomeneš, jak na mne, tak na ten váš hloupý soud."

„I kdybych to chtěl, to nemohu," pronesl hrdě Skími. Loki si hlasitě povzdechl. Nakonec ale chápavě kývl, pohodil si v ruce dýku a prudce vystřelil dopředu, ostří mířící přesně na mladíkovo hrdlo. Jediná vteřina je dělila od toho, aby se princ sklácel k zemi mrtvý.


	16. sixteenth sin. 𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐀𝐁𝐎𝐑𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
**╚═══════════════╝**

**_16\. COLLABORATION_ **

**VŠECHNO SE TO SEBĚHLO STRAŠNĚ RYCHLE.**

Aethela vyletěla rukou dopředu, strhla Lokiho paži do strany, však dříve než ho stihla zastavit se jeho dýka zastavila o ledové ostří. Aethela překvapeně zamrkala a zjistila, že to nepatří nikomu jinému než právě Skímimu. Mladý princ nyní stál, paže volné a okovy u jeho nohou. Musel je roztrhat za pomocí chladu, když se nedívali. Což vysvětlovalo, proč byla v místnosti najednou takové chladno.

Skími se vší silou opřel proti Lokiho dýce, zatímco Aethela donutila Asgarďana couvnout. Nevěděla přitom koho ochraňuje více. Jestli Skímiho, nebo Lokiho.

Po Lokiho tváři se rozlil úsměv.

❝Čekal jsem, kdy se konečně vybarvíš,❞ prohlásil, couvl, protočil dýku v ruce a nechal ji zmizet v rukávu.

Všichni se na něj nechápavě podívali.

❝Ty jsi věděl-❞ zamračil se Skími a nebyl jediný kdo nechápal. Loki nebyl Asgarďan. I když jako jeden vypadal, tvářil se, představoval se. Ani nemluvě o tom, že Jotuni neznali magie, tak jak...

❝Že jsi si uvolnil ruce už před nějakou dobou a jen čekáš na správný okamžik?jipodřízenost jen předstíráš?❞ doplnil ho Loki, ❝Ale, prosím tě. Jsi příšerný herec.❞

 _Svými lidmi pohrdáš natolik, že odmítáš nosit jejich kůži._ Vzpomněla si Aethela na Skímiho slova a najednou jim rozuměla. Dokonce tohle všechno i vysvětlovalo, proč se na jejích senzorech zobrazil jako Jotun. Ale... proč předstírat? Proč lhát?

Konečně si uvědomila, že svírá jeho rameno a odtáhla se.

❝Tak proč si něco neudělal?❞

Loki byl skvělý bojovník, stratég a kouzelník. Také ale neskutečný lhář a podvodník. Byl dokonalý Asgarďan a přitom nebyl.

On ale nebyl jen tak ledajakým Jotunem. On byl _princ._ Korunním princem Jotunehimu, dokonce.

❝Chtěl jsem vidět co uděláš,❞ natočil hlavu na stranu Loki a udělal krok ke Skímimu, který očividně zbystřil. Stříbrné knoflíky se mu zamlžovaly od chladného dechu, ❝nebo spíše co neuděláš. Mohl jsi nás kdykoliv napadnout. Omráčit mě a unést. Nikdy jsi se mnou nemusel snažit mluvit, pokud spravedlnost je to o co ti skutečně jde..❞

❝Možné jsem jen čekal na správnou chvíli.❞

❝Hloupost,❞ odbil ho Loki a i přes rozdílnost jejich kůže si přitom princi byli až tak děsivě podobní. Až Aethela nechápala, jak mezi nimi to spojení neviděla už dříve, ❝i kdyby by si mě snad přemohl, pořád by ti v cestě stála Aethela,❞ Loki se k ní nejistě obrátil, ❝Stála, ne?❞

❝Ale jistě,❞ vyhrkla, jako by ji probudil ze snu. Ve snaze zakrýt to si zkřížila ruce na prsou.

❝Tvou jedinou šancí bylo zaútočit, když jsme byli sami. To jsi ale neudělal,❞ Loki se přiklonil blíže, hlas ledový, ❝takže co kdybys přestal s tímhle divadýlkem o spravedlnosti a řekl co přesně ode mě chceš?❞

❝A prosím vynech ty smutné ódy, to by možná fungovalo na mého druhého bratra, ale rozhodně ne na mě,❞ Loki rozmáchl rukou vzduch, ❝Nakonec, jsem pořád ten samý muž, který se vás před deseti lety pokusil vyhladit. Není snadné ve mě vyvolat pochyby.❞

Aethela se k němu obrátila. Vyhladit? Vyhladit celou rasu a ještě tu vlastní?

❝Dobrá tedy,❞ povzdechl si Skími a připustil, ❝pravdou je že je mi úplně jedno, jestli žiješ nebo ne.❞

Musel k tomu mít nějaký důvod. Uklidňovala se, ale její mysl plavala ve vzpomínkách na boj s Kerberem. S jakým klidem zvířeti proklal lebku dýkou. A ani přitom nemrkl.

Aethela věděla, že by to prostě měla nechat být, ale... nějaká její zvrácená část si přála znát příběh muže před ní. I kdyby to mělo být jen proto, aby věděla jestli mu má věřit, nebo ne.

❝To mne upřímně těší,❞ odfrkl si Loki.

❝Nelhal jsem ale, když jsem řekl že tě mám odvést k soudu,❞ ignoroval jeho posměšek Skími, ❝nemohu se vrátit s prázdnou. Rada mi dala za úkol tě přivést a do té doby nejsem doma vítán.❞

❝To je vskutku nešťastné, protože já s tebou na Jotunheim nejedu. Samozřejmě, můžeš se mě pokusit odvést násilím, ale oba víme jak ti to vyšlo posledně,❞ Loki se ušklíbl, ❝Takže vyřiď té své drahé radě, že můj soud proběhl už proběhl a že si nehodlám nechat mávat spravedlností kolem hlavy lidmi, kteří nechávají své děti umrznout jen proto že jsou jiné.❞

Aethela zatřásla hlavou a už se nadechovala k odpovědi. Protože Skími měl pravdu, ať už se to Lokimu líbilo, nebo ne. Udělal chybu a teď za ní musel zaplatit. A ona by se za toto vědomí neměla stydět. Neměl by se jí svírat hrudník, když jen pomyslela na to, že mu kdy někdo znovu ublíží.

Najednou si uvědomila, že si není jistá, jestli by byla schopna sledovat, jak jej jen tak odvedou na popraviště.

❝To chápu,❞ předběhl ji naštěstí Skými, ❝ale myslím, že je způsob jak vyhovět oběma stranám.❞

❝Oh, vážně?❞

❝Před čtyřmi lety na Svaterheimu ses představil jako Loki z Jotunheimu,❞ vysvětlil Skími a rukama přitom gestikuloval ve vzduchu. Jeho tón byl sice klidný, ale Lokiho pohled byl s každým slovem zamyšlenější, ❝Tím si přiznal své Jotunheimské předky a občanství. Do té doby jsi nebyl ničím více než jen válečným zločincem. To prohlášení z tebe ale udělalo vlastizrádce.❞

❝A není většího zločinu, než – li vlastizrady,❞ doplnil ho znuděně Loki, jako by tohle už slyšel. Aethela k němu zvedla pohled. Měl pravdu, samozřejmě. Ve vesmíru _nebylo_ většího zločinu než vlastizrady. O tom věděla Aethela své. Nespokojeně si přejela prsty po obvaze na ruce - stával se z toho nový zlozvyk.

Loki se jí kdysi ptal jak spadla. Nikdy mu neodpověděla. A nemyslela si, že kdy odpoví. Nikdy mu neřekne, že jejím proviněním byla právě zrada koruny.

❝Přesně tak,❞ souhlasil Skími a spojil ruce před sebou, tak jak to dělal Loki, ❝zároveň to ale znamená že ti stačí akorát ponechat si Asgardskou příslušnost - a pokud už jsi skutečně měl soud na Asgardu, jak říkáš, rada bude mít svázané ruce.❞

Mladší z bratrů významně zvedl hlavu, ❝Dokud to neuděláš, budeš Jotunheimu vždy trhnem v oku.❞

❝Vypadám snad, jako by mi na tom záleželo?❞ zamumlal, napůl zavrčel Loki a rozhodil rukama, ❝pokud jsi si nevšiml, jsem trnem v oku, prakticky celému světu. Asgarďané dokonce oslavovali moji smrt, tak proč by mi na tom mělo záležet?❞

❝Protože pokud to uděláš už nikoho z nás v životě neuvidíš.❞

To vypadalo, jako by ho přesvědčilo. Ještě ale mírně přivřel oči.

❝A co z toho budeš mít ty, smím se ptát?❞

❝Ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, pořád máš částečně právo na trůn,❞ připustil Skími, ❝jen se zbavuji konkurence.❞

**✧✧✧**

**❝NA JOTUNA JSI MALÝ,❞**

řekla mu Aethela poté co se motor konečně rozjel. Loki k ní zvedl pohled. Stála tam, luk bez šípu na rameni, bílé vlasy stažené do culíku a hlavu měla hrdě zvednutou. Na tváři jí visel její ikonický chlad, který odcházel pouze, když si myslela že jí nikdo nevidí. Loki si byl jistý, že dívka má stále za to, že si nevšiml těch občasných zasněných a zaujatých pohledů, které mu daruje. A on jí to nevyvracel. Protože pak by se ten obdiv změnil zase na chlad.

❝Nejsi první, kdo to říká,❞ donutil se k úsměvu. Hevenská loď na které byly byla přizpůsobená boji a nikoliv běžnému transportu, takže kromě křesel u ovládání si tam nebylo kam sednout. Proto si také Loki našel místečko v rohu, odkud měl dokonalý výhled na každý Skímiho pohyb a kde si konečně mohl opřít záda. I Aethela se posadila do tureckého sedu vedle něj, očividně znepokojená že její loď řídí někdo jiný, než ona.

❝Vím, že mi do toho nic není, ale mám pocit, že mi dlužíš objasnění,❞ zastrčila si neposedný bílý vlas za ucho. Napadlo jej, jestli takové byly vždy - světlejší než sníh, nebo jestli se jednalo o následek pádu. Podle toho co Loki věděl se jednalo o neskutečně bolestivý proces, ❝Už jen za to, že vás dva nechávám používat moji loď.❞

❝Ale jistě, chceš znát celý příběh,❞ potřásl Loki chápavě hlavou. Vlastně byl mírně překvapený, že na to vůbec přistoupila. Nakonec, nemusela tu být. A přesto Lokiho ani nenapadlo ji sebou nevzít.

❝Klidně jen tu část o které jsi ochoten mluvit,❞ pokynula mu, ❝Nejde mi o sentiment. Jen nemám ráda, když tápám ve tmě.❞

❝Co bych také mohl od Anděla čekat, že?❞ ušklíbl se ale na svém místě si poposedl, pečlivě volíc svá slova, ❝Mé pravé jméno je Loki Laufeyson. Narodil jsem se sice v Jotunheimu, ale vyrostl jsem na Asgardu, pod střechou Áské šlechtické rodiny – rodiny, která se mohla přetrhnout, aby o mém pravém původu nikdo nevěděl. Včetně mě samotného. O to méně se ale snažili skrýt skutečnost, že mají mnohem raději mého takzvaného bratra. Zlatého chlapce, schopného boje, oblíbeného mezi lidem, u žen i bojovníků, který netoužil po ničem jiném než po pořádné bitvě, kterou by později mohl zapít s bandou stejných primitivů, jako byl on sám. Věř mi, je přímo chodícím stereotypem o Asgarďanech.❞

Ani nevěděl proč ale u srdce ho prazvláštně zahřálo, když se Aethela jeho prohlášení uchechtla. I on se pobaveně usmál. Dívala se na něj jako by byl jediný na světě a snad si to ani neuvědomovala.

Nemyslel si, že by kdy něco takového viděl.

❝Vždycky byl z nás dvou ten co šel do věcí po hlavě. Já se učil magii, zatímco on se v aréně topil v krvi. Já trávil čas v knihovně, zatímco on se tvořil každé druhé sličné dámě na dvoře, já stál v koutě zatímco on se slunil na slunci a na mne si vzpomenul jedině tehdy, když mu šlo o život. A že to bylo často-❞ Loki si uvědomil, že si to vyprávění užívá až moc.

❝Přízraky mu musí být nakloněny.❞

❝Asi ano,❞ připustil Loki, i když neměl nejmenší tušení o kom to mluví - možná nějaká obdoba Norn, ❝přes všechnu jeho zbrklost ho ale otec zvolil jako dědice. O mém pravém původu jsem netušil až do chvíle, kdy ano a poté už bylo pozdě napravovat starou křivdu. Vyrostl jsem s tím, že Jotuni jsou monstra a i když uznávám, že to nebylo mé nejrozumnější rozhodnutí, ale v tu chvíli mi jejich konečné zničení přišlo jako dobrý nápad.❞

❝To není všechno, že?❞ zeptala se jej po chvíli ticha. Aethela visela na každém jeho slově, ale i ona musela poznat že toho spoustu vynechal.

❝Ne.❞

❝Dobrá,❞ kývla chápavě Aethela, ❝pokud ale Jotuny skutečně tak nenávidíš, proč si na tohle kývl?❞

❝Protože Skími lhal,❞ hlesl Loki vážně a jejich pohledy se setkali, ❝Skími vždycky lže.❞


	17. seventeenth sin. 𝐒𝐘𝐌𝐏𝐀𝐓𝐇𝐘 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐕𝐈𝐋

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
**╚═══════════════╝**

_**17\. SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL** _

**AETHELA SLEDOVALA,**

jak Loki vstal, daroval jí úšklebek a vrátil se za Skímim na můstek. Nic z toho co Skími řekl není pravda. Zopakovala Aethela v duchu. Proto ho sledoval. Ne, proto že by se skutečně toužil vykoupit, ale protože chtěl vědět, co má jeho bratr za lubem.

 _Zatraceně._ Pomyslela si. _On je tak zatraceně chytrý._

Vyhoupla se do stoje. Loki se jednou ruku opřel o Skímiho křeslo a Aethela mu nemusela vidět do tváře, aby věděla, že se mu v nich zajiskřilo. Byl připraven tuhle hru hrát.

Jen Aethela nevěděla jestli ji chce hrát ona.

Nervózně přejela prsty po obvazu kolem ruky, který těsně předtím než vyrazili, rozšířila na celou svoji ruku. Snad aby zakryla jak začíná její kůže fialovět. Snažila se nemyslet na to, co to znamená.

❝Nebylo by jednoduší prostě použít jeden z těch portálů?❞ zaslechla otráveně zasípat Lokiho. Aethela se k němu obrátila. Stále ale nevěděla, jak bylo možné že byl Jotunem _i čarodějem._ Byl v tomhle ohledu stejná anomálie jako ona.

❝To by určitě bylo, kdybychom letěli na Jotunheim,❞ souhlasil Skími a Loki se na něj zamračil. Princ si toho všiml a pousmál se, ❝slíbil jsem, že tě vezmu za radou. Nikdy jsem ale neřekl, že to bude na Jotunheimu.❞

Aethela nechápavě svraštila obočí, když její oči zachytily krajinu pod ní. Suchá, špinavé skládka se postupně měnila ve zmrzlou krajinu, zasněženou špinavým, technickým sněhem. Tiše zalapala po dechu. I Loki překvapeně couvl, když si všiml, že se Sakaar pomalu ale jistě mění v ledovou dunu. Nebo alespoň v něco, co led zdánlivě připomínalo.

❝Když si s Bifrostem zaútočil na Jotunheim, vtáhl si velké množství světa i jeho obyvatel do nekonečné prázdnoty,❞ začal poklidně vysvětlovat Skími. Pokud je však překvapil sníh, to co objevilo jim vyrazilo dech. Aethela musela zamrkat, aby měla jistotu, že vidí správně. V dálce před ní se rýsovaly vysoké věže ledového města. Vločky se opíraly do oken lodi, museli se vyhýbat vysokým ledovcům. Loki při tom pohledu zaryl nehty do židle, ❝A prázdnota nás stejně jako tebe zanesla sem. Na Sakaar. Bylo nás příliš mnoho, abychom se mohli bez zařadit do Velmistrovi společnosti. Bylo nám tedy dovoleno zachovat si určitou samostatnost.❞

Aethela by přísahala že Loki o jeden odstín zbledl.

❝Více jak polovina státních složek, včetně sedmi členů rady byla přenesena sem, takže nebyl problém obnovit Jotunheimskou infrastrukturu,❞ pokračoval poklidně Skími, ale její pohled patřil pouze Lokimu, ❝samozřejmě pomohlo, že sebou Bifrost vzal i kousky planety, takže bylo z čeho vybudovat pro nás přirozené prostředí. Na každé jiné planetě s tímhle podnebím, by ledovce dříve či později roztály, ale Sakaar sám o sobě popírá základy fyziky, takže s tím nebyl problém.❞

Lokiho oči byly přilepené ke krajině kolem něj a v nich prapodivný lesk, který Aethela nedokázala identifikovat.

❝Všichni ti lidé...❞ uklouzlo Lokimu a ona nedokázal říci jestli je šťastný, nebo naopak vyděšený. Nakonec, tohle bylo to jeho velké břímě, největší prohřešek. Zločin, před kterým tak dlouho utíkal.

Aethelu napadlo, že kdyby se narodili ve stejném světě, byli by zaručeně nepřátelé. Možná by na něj někdo vypsal vysokou odměnu a ona by dostala za úkol ho vystopovat. Předat spravedlnosti. Protože Loki byl hříšníkem a ona Andělem. Tohle ale nebyl Heven. Tahle zvláštní realita ve které se ocitla nepodléhala žádným z těchto pravidel, žádné této symbolické vazbě. Jaký prazvláštní svět to byl.

Bylo špatné, že to tak měla raději?

Letoun klesl níže, tak že skoro prolétal ulicemi vytesaných z obrovských kusů ledu. Přes průhlednou podlahu mohla Aethela vidět, jak se za nimi lidé otáčejí.

❝Co?❞ vzhlédl k Lokimu Skími s prazvláštně veselým výrazem na tváři, ❝Snad sis nemyslel, že jsi je skutečně zabil.❞

**✧✧✧**

**KDYŽ SE ULIČKY ZAPLNILY LIDMI**

a stěny ledovců se přiblížily příliš na to, aby mohli pokračovat v letu, rozhodli se zbytek vzít pěšky. Skími zaparkoval jejich loď v jedné ze zapadlých uliček. Lokiho sice příliš nelákala představa procházet se městem plným lidí co by ho nejraději uvařili zaživa bez větší obrany, ale na druhou stranu, on nebyl nikdy zcela bezmocný. Stále měl svoji magii a dýky.

Na druhou stranu, byla tu jen určitá většina se kterou se mohl bezpečně vypořádat.

I z toho důvodu svému plášti v rychlosti vykouzlil také tmavě zelenou kápi a tu si stáhl hluboko do čela. Poté se obrátil k Aethele, jejíž bílá kůže a vlasy v davu Jotunů přímo svítila. Napřáhl k ní paži, aby jí vybavil iluzí, ale ona od něj prudce ucukla.

❝Nech si tu svoji magii!❞ prskla a Loki na ni překvapeně pohlédl. Ruka mu klesla podél těla. Proč se na něj dívala, jako by jí snad chtěl ublížit? Než však stihl její reakci porozumět, pevně sevřela svůj luk a protáhla se kolem něj, jako by byl vzduch, ❝já žádné převlečení nepotřebuji. Mě přeci nehledají.❞

❝Aethelo drahá, nemáte tady pouta?❞ ozval se z můstku Skími a sešel na jejich úroveň. Dívka jen kývla a bez váhání vytáhla z brašny u opasku pár kovových náramků - na chlup stejných, které před pár dny nasadila jemu. Loki se nechápavě zamračil. Skími si okovy od dívky převzal.

❝No?❞ nabídl mu je, ale bůh neplechy po něm šlehl pohledem.

❝Na to zapomeň.❞

❝Bude podezřelé, když tě přivedu bez nich,❞ oponoval Skími a ýt Loki o pár století mladší, vyplázne na něj jazyk. Nakonec ale byl nucen zadusit svoji nelibost a podvolil se.

❝Je ti jasné, že nepotřebuji ruce na to, abych tě zabil?❞ prohodil ochotně, když náramky cvakly kolem jeho zápěstí. Skími se na něj zazubil a Loki okamžitě zalitoval, že nemůže zkřížit ruce na prsou. Místo toho nechal svoje nyní svázané ruce klesnout dolů.

❝Ale o to tady přece nejde, nebo ano?❞ usmál se Skími a pokynul jim oběma, aby jej následovali ven z lodi.

❝Shoř v pekle,❞ odsekl Loki. Uklidňoval se přitom, že to tak musí být. Že musí hrát Skímiho poslušnou figurku, pokud chce odhalit jeho plány a zbavit se Jotunů jednou pro vždy - o téhle své touze by Loki nikdy nelhal.

❝Až po tobě.❞

Loki ho ignoroval a bok po boku s Aethelou vyšel na předměstí. Pod nohama jim praskal sníh, vítr se opíral do tváří. Loki se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nacházeli se na nějakém typu náměstí, kolem dokola obehnaného ledovými stavbami. A v jejich samotném středu seděl obrovský palác doslova vytesaný z kvádrů zmrzlé vody.

Loki si moc dobře pamatoval jak vypadal Jotunheim, když ho Loki navštívil naposledy - byla to jedna z těch vzpomínek, které z hlavy už nikdy nedostane - jen jedna velká tmavá díra s ošuntělým prostředím a drsným podnebím. Napůl rozbořené budovy, královský palác, který byl spíše náhodným seskupením kamenů, než skutečným palácem. Loki sice kdysi dávno četl, že hluboko pod tím vším se nachází nejimpozantnější ledové město ve vesmíru, ale nikdy nevěřil, že by byli Jotuni kdy schopni takové krásy.

Až dosud, samozřejmě.

To na co hleděl by se totiž mohlo snadno vyrovnat zlatému paláci na Asgardu, nebo elfským hájům na Vanahaimu. Vysoké věže toho stavení se táhly až do nebes a končily zasněženými kupolemi, stovky oken nasvědčovaly minimálně šestici pater. Truhlíky s chladným Jotuním modrým ohněm, pod každým oknem.

Napadlo ho, jestli Skími přeci jenom nemluvil pravdu. Rychle tu myšlenku zahnal. _Tohle celé je hloupost._ Připomněl si se sevřenými pěstmi. _Jsou to jen krvelačná monstra. Jaký je rozdíl v tom, že se halí do stříbra?_

I s tou myšlenkou následoval Skímiho směrem k hlavnímu vchodu. Mladý princ si zastrčil ruce do kapes a každému kdo je minul daroval pozdravení a zářivý úsměv. Většina místních byla oděna ve stejném bílém oblečení jako právě Skími a pokud mohl Loki hádat, nikdo z nich neměl po ruce zbraň. To ale neznamenalo, že nezůstane ve střehu.

Loki si ani neuvědomil, že si stahuje každou chvíli kápi více a více do čela, dokud mu to Skími nevyčetl.

❝Víš, kdyby sis přiznal svoji Jotuheimskou formu, nemusel bys skrývat svoji tvář.❞

❝To by sis přál,❞ frkl Loki pochybovačně a ledovés chody do paláce bral po dvou. Chtěl mít tohle všechno už za sebou. Skími ho zavedl do menší haly, která za normálních okolností musela sloužit k uvítání hostů. Bůh neplechy si místnost obezřetně prohlédl.

Celkově v místnosti bylo šest stráží - čtyři, kteří zůstávali po celou dobu v pozoru a poté dva, kteří jim okamžitě vyšli vstříc.

❝Princi Skími!❞ vydechl první z Jotunů a Loki v duchu proklínal sám sebe za to, že nemůže být větší. Už ho rozčilovalo, jak jsou všichni o tolik větší než on.

❝Vzkažte radě, že jsem splnil úkol jenž mi uložili,❞ rozkázal Skími dvoji a hrdě přitom zvedl hlavu, čepýříc se jako páv. Než mu v tom stihl Loki zabránit, prudce mu strhl kápi z hlavy. Sevřel Lokiho rameno a prudce s ní trhl až látka rukávu roztávala pod jeho dotekem. Bůh neplechy měl ale v tu chvíli o něco důležitější problém.

Ledovým obrům před sebou daroval zlomyslný úšklebek, trochu jako divoké zvíře. Aethela za jeho zády se napjala ve svalech.

Skími mezitím pokračoval, ❝Přivedl jsem jim toho, který se snažil utéct před svým osudem.❞

 _Utéct?_ Loki se ušklíbl. Ale on nikam neutíkal. Vlastně byl přesně tam kde chtěl být.


	18. eighteenth sin. 𝐉𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐀 𝐌𝐄𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐘

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

**_18\. JUST A MEMORY_ **

**ANDĚLÉ NEMÍVAJÍ NOČNÍ MŮRY.**

Nemají pochyby, nelitují.

Byla to jen další ukázka toho, jak skutečně ji její pád rozbil.

Protože žádné její přesvědčení, přirozenost jí nemohla zabránit, aby ve svých snech prožívala tu jednu chvíli znovu a znovu.

Obloha se zatáhla nekonečným hněvem, krajina kolem ní vypadala jako by se hroutila do sebe a uprostřed té zkázy stál kruh nejvýše postavených Andělů v zemi, v čele s jejich královnou. Artica byla nádherná žena. S dlouhými vlasy černými jako noc, zelenýma očima a ostrými rysy. Na hlavě jí pohodlně seděla válečné přilba místo koruny. Byla nakonec dobyvatelkou první a královnou druhá. I proto nezvolila šaty, nýbrž nádherné stříbrné brnění pod jehož pláty vykukovala černá látka, o kterou se tříštilo i nejmocnější ostří a přes ramena jí spadal tmavě rudý plášť, smáčený v krví jejích nepřátel.

Aethela si nepamatovala, že by ji kdy viděla tvářit se jinak než klidně a přívětivě. Napříč galaxií se sice táhly příběhy o její krutosti, ale ke svým poddaným byla vždycky laskavá. Milovala svůj nadřazený národ.

Nyní však našla Aethela v jejích očích pouze hněv. Nenávist tak silnou, až spaluje kůži.

Aethela klečela na zemi, hlavu skloněnou, ruce spojené za zády. Žádné okovy nebyly potřeba. neutíkala, nevzpírala se. Moc dobře věděla vážnost svého provinění a byla připravena za něj vzít všechnu odpovědnost.

Věděla proč udělala co udělala. A věděla, proč za to musela zaplatit.

To ale neznamenalo, že neměla strach. Vlastně možná poprvé v životě.

Srdce jí divoce bilo v hrudi, spánky jí třeštily a svaly se zatahovaly úzkostí, jak se opatrně připravovala na bolest. Její celý život byl postavených na jistotách i kdyby jen tak primitivních, že druhý den vyjde slunce. Nyní ale neměla ani to. Nevěděla co s ní bude až tohle skončí, jestli vůbec bude naživu. Netušila co ji čekalo na druhém konci. A to ji děsilo mnohem více než jakákoliv bolest.

❝Magie všehovesmíru a svaté přízraky!❞ zvolala královna mocným hlasem, čímž jí vytrhla z myšlenek. Aethela musela polknout, jak jí vyschlo v krku. Nedovolila si vzhlédnout ale koutkem oka vnímala jak se královně v brnění odráží ohnivá obloha plná padajících hvězd. Ten obraz byl skoro stejně děsivý jako sama královna, ❝Dejte mi sílu, spřádat linky vesmíru, kráčet mezi vrstvami realit. Ovládat neovladatelné, jako svatou výměnu za jediný život, který vám vkládám do rukou vy děsivé a nádherné legendy!❞

❝Nechť Yggdrasil požehná svaté královně!❞ skandoval sborově kruh válečnic a jejich slova se Aethele zarývala do kůže. Tichá připomínka toho, že v tomto světě už nemá přítele. Nijak jí ani nepomáhalo vědomí, že to bylo více jak pět set let od posledního pádu. Natolik byly pro Anděly jejich zákony svaté.

❝Dejte mi sílu, potrestat zbloudilou duši jejíž srdce zatvrdila tma a temné úmysly, stejnou silou, jako její hříchy vytvořili šrám na tomto světě,❞ pokračovala královna a davy Andělů za jejími zády jí zpívali oslavné písně, ❝nechť si ji do svých rukou převezme sám osud a rozsoudí ji, zda se rozpadne na prach, nebo jí dovolí posloužil svému účelu někde v předalekých končinách.❞

❝Aethelo z frakce hraničářů, řečená jitřní hvězdo,❞ Artica k ní konečně sklonila hlavu a Aethele se sevřel hrudník. Ani nedutala. Pořád byl Andělem, pro kterého je hrdost důležitější než vlastní nepohodlí, ❝porušila si svatý zákon svého lidu, zákonu jenž si se zapřísahala chránit vlastním životem. Uzavřela si čistě sobeckou dohodu proti své drahé koruně a svému lidu. A za to ti já královna Hevenských Andělů, odebírám tvoji hodnost, přízvisko i frakci. Toto místo ti již nadále není domovem, tito lidé nejsou tví vlastní. Nemáš právo se na ně jakkoliv obrátit, či kdykoliv znovu vkročit na toto posvátné území.❞

Aethela se hluboce nadechla a vydechla. Zavřela oči, jako by jí to mělo pomoci uklidnit. Mohla cítit jak jí neviditelné síly zvedaly do vzduchu. Ruce i nohy jí opustil cit. Najednou nemohla dýchat.

❝Tak jako Odin, povrchní vládce Asgarďanů před dlouhými tisíciletí vyhnal náš ušlechtilý národ ze svého území, odepřel desátému světu spojení s ostatními devíti, kdy starý svět shořel a z jeho popela jak pták fénix povstal svět nový a dokonalejší, já tě nyní odsuzuji k věčnému odloučení od těchto síní a paláců a vkládám tě do rukou vesmíru samotnému.❞

Aethela zatnula zuby, připravujíc se na bolest. Na to co přišlo poté jí však nic připravit nemohlo.

Tělem jí projela neskutečná bolest. Bolest, divoká jako oheň, která jí nejdříve požírala konečky prstů, poté celé zápěstí, jen proto aby potom pomalu naplnila celou její paži a zbytek těla. Krev v žilách jí vařila. Aethela zalapala po dechu, div že nevykřikla. Zatnula svaly, ale věděla že ten bolestivý výkřik, který se jí dral do hrdla nebude moci zadržet věčně.

Měla pocit, jako by jí někdo trhal na malé kousky. Realitu prořízl ostrý meč a Aethela trpěla společně s ní.

Ta bolest jí vyhnala slzy do očí a z hnědých vlasů vytáhla všechnu barvu. Stříbrná krev jí stékala z nosu i očí, kde se mísila se slanou vodou.

Hlavou se jí ozvalo prasknutí a Aethela nevěděla, jestli se to právě zlomila kostra mocného vesmíru, nebo její vlastní. Mohla slyšet někoho křičet. Až později si ale uvědomila, že to její ústa jsou otevřená, že to ona křičí.

❝Byla jsi ušlechtilým Andělém, ale zhřešila si,❞ bylo to poslední co Aethela slyšela z úst ženy, kterou jednou obdivovala, než jí bolest stáhla do bezvědomí, ❝tak padni.❞

**✧✧✧**

**LOKI NESNÁŠEL VĚZENÍ.**

A lhal by, kdyby řekl, že to není proto že do něj za svůj život byl zavřen hned několikrát. Zlé jazyky tvrdily, že se tam už musel cítit jako doma. Pravdou ale bylo, že by Loki mnohem raději prostě počkal na chodbě. Stejně to nebylo, jako by utíkal.

Loki se hlasitě nadechl, povolil lokty, kterými se dosud opíral o hranu mřížovitého okna a nechal svoji hlavu klesnout na zeď za sebou. Už to trvalo nějak dlouho. A to by čekal, že soud muže, který se je pokusil všechny vyhladit - a málem se mu to i podařilo - bude pro ně prioritou.

Nejraději by na své místo posadil iluzi a prošel se po paláci. Neměl však žádnou záruku, že pro něj nepřijdou zrovna ve chvíli, kdy bude na druhé straně zámku.

Všechno ho otravovalo. Mráz na jeho pokožce, nerovná podlaha, mříže které zakrývaly pohled na celou místnost, tíha okovů na jeho zápěstích, drsná zeď za ním i skutečnost, že nemá nejmenší tušení, kde je teď Aethela. Tedy, nemyslel si že by jí ublížili, ale-

Loki se tiše proklel. Odkdy mu na _tom_ vůbec záleželo.

Loki už byl krok od toho, aby se jim vydal naproti, když se jeho věznitelé konečně rozhodli ukončit jeho mučení a do vězení vstoupil vysoký Jotun v doprovodů dvojice vojáků.

Všechno jeho nespokojení zmizela pod lhostejnou grimasou.

❝Loki Odinson,❞ prohlásil příchozí zvučným hlasem a Loki k němu vzhlédl. Příchozí byl oděn ve slavnostním bílém hábitu s kožešinou a stříbrnými výšivkami na rukávech. Ruce měl spojené před sebou, moudrý výraz ve tváři a být to Asgarďan, jeho tvář by zdobily vousy, ❝dlouho jsme se neviděli.❞

❝Aegir Nottson,❞ povzdechl si Loki znuděně a na svém místě se narovnal. Svěsil ramena a jeho okovy zařinčely při dopadu na chladnou podlahu. Aegir ho nazval Odinson. Neřekl jim snad Skími o Lokiho pravém původu? Nebo si s ním Aegir snažil hrát?

❝Sám bych řekl, že to nebylo dost dlouho.❞

V tom případě si vybral špatného muže, se kterým by se mohli pokoušet hrát.

❝Kam se poděl ten bystrý tichý chlapec, který netoužil po ničem jiném, než po pochvale svého otce?❞ popíchl jej Jotun, zatímco jednou rukou pokynul strážcům, aby otevřeli jeho celu. Klíč zachrastěl v zámku. Loki se ani nepohnul.

Když se Loki naposledy setkal s Aegirem Nottsonem, bylo mu sotva pět set let. Bylo to během jednoho z nejdelších vyjednávání s Jotunheimem a zatímco Thorova přítomnost na jednání se považovala za pouhou slušnost, Loki vysedával vedle svého otce paradoxně docela rád. S oblibou poslouchal dohadování dospělých, sledoval jejich kroky a snažil se odhadnout, co udělají příště. Tehdy to dělal kvůli Odinově pochvale. Dnes by se za takové chování profackoval.

❝Umřel,❞ opáčil Loki klidně a ani přitom tolik nelhal. Jotuni ho donutili vstát, ❝i když hádám, že bych měl být poctěn, se se mne, zločince, rozhodl navštívit sám velký představitel rady.❞

❝Musel jsem se ujistit na vlastní oči,❞ přiznal Aegir a daroval bohu neplechy zvířecí úsměv, který ještě zdůraznil jeho ostré zuby, ❝nechtělo se mi věřit, že jsi se nás doopravdy rozhodl navštívit.❞

❝Věřte mi, můj nápad to nebyl,❞ odfrkl s hrdě zvednutou hlavou, ❝kdyby ano, tak by vás ni mříže neochránili.❞


	19. nineteenth sin. 𝐎𝐋𝐃 𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐊𝐄𝐒

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

_**19\. OLD MISTAKES** _

**POUZE LOKI LAUFEYSON BYL SCHOPEN PŘIJÍT NA VLASTNÍ SOUD**

a vypadat přitom, jako by mu to tam patřilo.

Loki stál narovnaně, hlavu měl hrdě zvednutou a pohledem probodával každého kdo si jen dovolil podívat se na něj křivě. Na jeho zápěstích visela pouta, ale ta Aethele připadala tak tenká a křehká, že by stačilo jen jedno pořádné trhnutí aby je zlomil. Společně s ním vstoupila do sálu i dvojice stráží, která měla za úkol zajistit, že neuteče a také vysoký postarší Jotun, jehož jméno Aethela neznala.

Když skupinka stanula na prahu soudní síně, všechen dosud probíhající hovor utichl a Jotuni k nim obrátili hlavu. Sama Aethela, která dosud postávala na okraji sálu - dál od horkého doteku - se postavila na špičky, aby lépe viděla.

Aethela nikdy nebyla přítomna soudu. před jejím pádem se žádný nekonal a Velmistrova rozhodnutí na Sakaaru by se sotva dala považovat za složitý proces.

Postarší Jotun pozdravil zbytek rady oděné v bílých rouších a posadil se doprostřed tribuny na konci sálu. Jeho společníci mu darovali uctivé pokývnutí a žena po jeho boku mu podala mohutný diamantový náhrdelník, který si přetáhl přes hlavu. Celkově se v sálu nacházely tři řady tribun - každé po jedné straně a potom jedna v jejich čele. A uprostřed nich postával Loki.

❞Dámy a pánové, členové představenstva,❞ odkašlal si postarší Jotun a pokynul jim, aby vstali. Poslechli ho. Aethela se zády opřela o ledovou stěnu, ale rychle ucukla, jak jí chlad spálil odhalenou pokožku. Najednou zalitoval, že odmítla Lokiho plášť, ❞sešli jsme se tu dnes proto, abychom napravili starou křivdu. Stojí před vámi Loki z Asgardu. Monstrum, které se naši rasu před lety pokusilo vyhladit. Vaše dnešní tedy rozhodnutí rozhodne nejen o osudu tohoto muže, ale také o cti celého Jotunheimu. Proto vás prosím, abyste se nenechali ovládat emoci a rozhodovali se rozvážně.❞

Sálem se rozlehl potlesk, ale to už Jotun pokynul ženě po své pravici, ❞Lady Suttung nyní přečte obžalobu.❞

❝Loki z Asgardu,❞ Lady Suttung vstala a založila si ruce na prsou. Pohled který přitom Lokimu darovala byl ostřejší, než dýka u jejího pasu,❝jste obžalován ze vyvolávání válečných konfliktů, královraždy, vraždy skupiny vojáků a spáchání genocidy. Máte co říci na svoji obhajobu?❞

❝Nic kromě toho, že se mýlíte,❞ pokrčil Loki rameny s lehkostí sobě vlastní a davem to zahučelo. Jotunka nespokojeně stáhla rty do tenké linky nad jeho drzostí, , ❝vyvolávání válečných konfliktů? Nenechte mne rozesmát. Přišel jsem k vám s nabídkou. Nápadem. Nemuseli jste mě poslouchat. Nebo je v té vaší _úžasné_ zemi i mluvit hrdelním zločinem?❞

❝Ano, když je jejich následkem krveprolití.❞

❝V tom případě byste měli zavřít každého, kdo se jen křivým slovem zmínil o Asgarďanech. Nebo naopak o Jotunech. Tyto dva národy se nenávidí. Všichni to víme. To není můj výmysl, ale skutečnost, i když se snažíte tvrdit opak,❞ Loki znuděně rozhodil rukama, jak mu to jen jeho okovy dovolily, ❝potom vražda vojáků? Kde jsou svědci, kteří to dosvědčí?❞

Podle Suttungina výrazu Aethela pochopila, že tu žádní nebyli. Byl to ten moment, kdy si Aethela uvědomila, že se tu nepřou o jeho vinně - protože ta byla nadevše jasná - ale o jeho pouhé existenci. Nedokázala si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby nějaký Anděl přivedl do Hevenu Asgarďana a pokusil se ho vychovat jako vlastního. Ne, že by podobná praktika byla v zemi Andělů zakázána... ale některé věci se prostě neděly.

❝A jaká genocida? Vždyť všichni ti, které jsem se tehdy pokusil zabít, stojí přede mnou, živí a zdraví. A bez zločinu není trestu, nebo ne?❞ Pokynul jim, když jeho pohled našel v davu ten Aethelin. A na zlomek vteřiny měla dívka pocit, že se na ni usmál, ❝Neprovinil jsem se ani vlastizradou. Nejsem Jotunheimským občanem. Nenosím vaši kůži, nectím vaše zvyky a nevyrostl jsem v té díře, které tak oslavně říkáte domov. Nikdy jsem nebyl jedním z vás a ani nikdy nebudu-.❞

❝Na Svaterheimu jsi se představil jako Loki z Jotunheimu,❞ připomněl mu tentokrát Skími a daroval mu důležitý pohled, jako by ho varoval. Mladý princ seděl rovně, na sobě totožný sváteční kabát jako se kterým přijel a chladnýma rudýma očima propaloval svého takzvaného bratra.

Aethela si oba prince prohlédla. Věděla, že Lokiho taktikou je předstírat, že Skímimu skočil na špek, ale aby pravdu řekla, mnohem raději by to ukončila sama. bez intrik, lží a podvodů Prostě Skímimu jednu vrazit, protože si to zaslouží a dostat Lokiho odsud. I když, kdy se jeho bezpečí, stalo její prioritou?

✧✧✧

**❝NA SVATERHEIMU JSME LHAL. OČIVIDNĚ,❞**

protočil očima Loki a prsty zabubnoval do ledové lavice před sebou. Sarkasmus z něj přímo sršel, ❝nevím jestli se to k vám už dostalo, ale jsem bůh lži. Případně můžu ještě vysvětlit co je to blaf, pokud už jste to zapomněli.❞

❝Možná jsi vyrostl na Asgardu a nosíš jejich tvář. To z tebe ale Áse nedělá,❞ připomněla mu lady Settung a upravila si lem šatů. Podívala se na něj tak pichlavě, až přemýšlel, co jí vlastně udělal tak příšerného, že ho tak nenávidí, ❝vaše adoptivní matka je po smrti. Její manžel zemřel před pár týdny vaším přičiněním, nemám – li pravdu?❞

Lokimu se při zmínce o královně automaticky sevřela čelist. Ani si neuvědomil že jeho rysy zchladly.

❝Jako byste po jeho smrti netoužili už celé věky,❞ odsekl.

❝Je tu tedy vůbec někdo z vaší adoptivní rodiny, kdo by se mohl o vaši příslušnost k jeho rase přimluvit?❞

❝Zkuste bratra,❞ zamručel Loki a byl si jistý, že kdyby ho nyní hromovládce slyšel, mohl by se zbláznit. Bylo to vlastně vtipné že jen před pár týdny se rozhodl finálně zpřetrhat všechny kořeny s Odinovou rodinnou a nyní se k ní veřejně hlásil, ❝Pokud se vám jej tedy podaří najít. Když jsem ho viděl naposledy, zmizel ve volném vesmíru.❞

❝Ten už nad tebou zanevřel dosti dávno.❞

❝V tom případě neznáte Thora,❞ uchechtl se Loki a trpkost v jeho hlase byla ryzí. nehledě na to, kolikrát do Thora kopl, kolikrát ho zradil - vždycky mu odpustil. Samozřejmě věděl, že je to jen otázka času, než se hromovládce zlomí úplně, než se jednoho dne neudrží a Lokiho prostě zabije. Bylo to něco s čím se naučil žít, ❝opravdu, je tak naivní až to bolí. Jak otravné štěně.❞

❝Vlastně je tu jedna věc, ze které mne skutečně můžete obvinit. Královražda. Laufey zemřel mojí rukou. Vlákal jsem do pasti vlastního otce a potom jej zavraždil. A udělal bych to bez váhání znovu, kdybych to mu jen získal tu příležitost,❞ prohlásil po chvíli. Na své věznitele se posměšně ušklíbl, ❝pokud mne tedy kvůli tomu máte v plánu popravit, tak ať.❞

❝Jak si můžeš být tak jistý, že právě to neuděláme?❞ zeptala se ho chladně lady Suttung a bůh neplechy mohl koutkem oka vnímat, jak ho Aethela varuje pohledem. Toužil jí za to darovat zářivý úsměv.

Možná později.

Nyní musel ukázat Skímimu, proč není dobrý nápad si s ním hrát.

Loki se líbezně usmál a lokty se opřel o stůl před sebou, ❞Protože mne potřebujete.❞

To vyvolalo vlnu smíchu.

❝Skutečně?❞

❝Ale jistěže,❞ roztáhl Loki ústa do šakalího úsměvu. Pohledem dloubl po Skímim, který se jako jediný z Jotunů jeho prohlášení nezasmál, ale jeho tvář naopak zvážněla. Bůh neplechy se zhoupl na patách, ❞Skutečně, je to nádherné město, které jste si tady postavili. Povězte ale, jak dlouho tahle vaše hrouda sněhu asi vydrží? Na Sakaaru neplatí přírodní zákony, ale je tu stále dosti horké podnebí, na které vaši lidé nejsou zvyklí. Kolik ledových obrů již zemřelo na přehřátí, kolik z vás trpí kašlem ze znečištěného prostředí? Jak těžké je to obchodovat s okolním světem, když se nacházíte na smetišti? A to ani nemluvě o tom, že sám Sakaar se rozpadá.❞

Pokud by řekl že jeho slova smetla úsměv z tváří, nikdy by doopravdy nemohl popsat esenci, která se rozlila místností. Jako by se i o několik stupňů ochladilo.

❝Vydrželi jsme dosud a vydržíme i nadále,❞ prohlásila chladně lady Suttung, ale Loki jí nemusel číst myšlenky, aby věděl, že tomu sama nevěří.

❝To je tak neskutečně naivní hypotéza,❞ prohodil a myslel přitom každé slovo - Loki byl pořád princ, vychovaný k vládnutí - i kdyby jen z pozadí - moc dobře věděl jak špatně je na tom Jotunheim a že je jen otázkou času, než tohle ledové město dopadne ještě hůře, ❝tváříte se jak jste samostatní, jak se nevážete na gladiátorská města, ale ve skutečnosti byste bez Velmistra přišli o všechno. O suroviny o peníze.❞

❝Myslím, že se všichni shodneme, že je to pochybný muž. Pochybný muž s dětinskými touhami a zvrácenou myslí. To ale nic nemění na tom, že má pod palcem celý Sakaar a armádu. Co když se jednoho dne rozhodne, že vaši samostatnost již nebude nadále trpět? Že byste lépe fungovali jako jeho otroci? Udělá z vás bojovníky do své arény, své sloužící, nebo třeba ledničku. O to opravdu stojíte?❞

❝Dost slovíčkaření Silvertongue,❞ přerušil ho Skími, kterému se očividně nelíbilo, jakým směrem míří tahle konverzace, ❝K věci.❞

❝Říkám pouze, že by vám o tolik lépe bylo v té vaší zmrzlé kouli, které říkáte domov.❞

❞ _Ty_ jsi ten, kdo nás z ní vytrhl v první řadě!❞

❞Samozřejmě,❞ uznal a udělal krok k nim. Ve Skímiho očích se varovně zajiskřilo. Na druhou stranu: měl vědět, že Lokiho raději zradí co nejdříve, jen proto aby nebyl sám zrazen, ❞A mohu vás také dostat zpátky.❞

Byla to smlouva s ďáblem. Jedna z těch, která hýbe celým světem.

❞Lháři,❞ prskla lady Settung a bylo vidět, že je krok od toho, aby na něj zaútočila i něčím jiným než-li slovy. Sál se mezitím měnil v hučící úl, jak to jen mezi Jotuny hlasitě zašumělo, ❞Už nemáš Bifrost. Nemáš trůn. Nemáš moc. Nemáš spojence. Nejsi nic. Vybrýsáš si tu rodokmen a přitom ani jedna z rodin o tebe nestojí. Nejsi synem Jotunheimu. Nejsi synem Asgardu. Nejsi nikým. Již nám nemáš co nabídnout. Nic kromě tvé smrti.❞

❝Pokud tomu tak skutečně je, k čemu ta ostraha? K čemu ty mříže, k čemu ta obrana?❞ Loki by se býval urazil, kdyby na podobná slova nebyl zvyklý. Koutkem oka zachytil Aethelinu tvář. Dívčina kůže byla prazvláštně namodralá, tváře zarudlé a rty nafialovělé. Musela jí být neskutečná zima. Musel se donutit k tomu, aby od ní odtrhl zrak

❝Máte ze mne strach. Bojíte se čeho jsem schopný. Protože slyšeli jste příběhy, byli jste jejich součástí,❞ obrátil se zpět k Suttung, ❝A moc dobře víte, že to nejděsivější na mně je, že nepotřebuji nic z toho. Nepotřebuji trůn, nebo armádu, abych dosáhl toho, co chci. Jsem čaroděj. Dost možná jeden z nejsilnějších, který Asgard poznal. Co více, nepotřebuji Bifrost, nebo loď na cestování vesmíru. Znám zkratky a průchody o kterých neví ani sám Heimdall. Vím, který z těch portálů vede do vašeho světa. Stejně jako vím, který z nich vás zavede rovnou do hořícího pekla.❞

❝A proč bychom ti měli věřit?❞ vložil se do rozhovoru Aegir, doslova jeden z posledních v sálu, kteří si udrželi klidný výraz, ❞Už jednou jsi se s podobnou nabídkou vytasil. Jak máme vědět, že se nás znovu nepokusíš zradit? _Znovu_?❞

❞Protože věřte tomu, nebo ne, nenávidím vás úplně stejně jako vy mne,❞ rozhlédl se po nich všech, ❞a nepřeji si nic jiného, než aby tato kapitola mého života byla za mnou.❞

Kdyby Skímiho pohled mohl zabíjet, Loki už by byl několikrát mrtvý.

❞Před lety jste svěřili své životy chlapci, který toužil po uznání otce,❞ ignoroval ho Loki a hrdě zvedl hlavu. Zastavil se. Naposledy mu pohlede klesl k Aethele. Dlouze se nadechl a potom udělal jednu ze svých největších životních chyb. Řekl pravdu, ❞Ale Odin Borson je mrtvý, dejte tedy důvěru tomu, který ho sesadil z trůnu. Vládl jsem Asgardu čtyři roky. Kolikrát za tu dobu jsem vás mohl zničit, dokončit co jsem začal. Přesto stojíte zde, živí a zdraví. To je má milost. To je můj slib.❞


	20. twentieth sin. 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐘𝐋

╔═══════════════╗  
☾ SINS OF AN ANGEL ☾  
 **╚═══════════════╝**

_**20\. BETRAYL** _

**AETHELINA LÍČKA HOŘELA**

V hrudi se jí vzdouval vztek, svaly se jí zatahovaly, v krku měla sucho, jako by strávila dlouhé dny na poušti. Chtělo se jí křičet. Na Lokiho, na Jotuny i na sebe samotnou. Najednou jí bylo jedno, že jí fialové části vlastní kůže hrozily omrzlinami, jedno jestli se ponižuje.

Mnohem větší starost jí dělala slova vibrujíc jí v hlavě. _Svěřili jste své životy chlapci, který netoužil po ničem jiném než uznání svého otce. Ale Odin Borson je mrtví._

Odin Borson, všeotec, největší nepřítel Andělů, který Heven před dlouhými lety vyhostil z této reality, muž beze cti, jenž se topil v krvi otroků, kteří postavili síně zlatého paláce, byl Lokiho nevlastní otec.

Ne, že by jí to měl Loki kdy v plánu říci.

Nejhorší na tom bylo, že to ani nebyl Loki na koho byla naštvaná, ale ona sama. Za to že mu věřila, za to že jí na něm kdy záleželo. Že si kdy myslela, že si zaslouží její úctu. Že ho nechala se jí _dotknout_.

Aethela klesla na studené schody před vchodem do paláce. Nepamatovala si, jak se jí podařilo dostat z té síně, jak se protáhla těmi temnými ledovými chodbami. Nikdo se jí nepokusil zastavit, nepokusil se s ní mluvit. Hněvivá grimasa na její tváři jim v tom zabránila.

Necítila nic než hněv - necítila vítr opírající se jí do tváře, necítila chladný povrch pod sebou, ani nehty které si zarývala do kůže na ramenou. Nenáviděla i to, že ji ta zrada tolik bolela.

Cítila se zneužitá. Jako by její pokožka už ani nebyla její. Nechápala, co to s ní je.

Aethela byla Anděl. A ti toho nikdy necítili moc. Byli zvyklý své emoce ovládat, pracovat s nimi a systematicky je utlumit. Učili se jimi nenechat ovládnout, protože byli to právě ony kdo měnil lovce na kořist. V jejím narození nebylo nic citelného.V její zradě koruny, nebo jejím vyhoštění nebylo nic osobního. Jednalo se jen o čistě racionální procesy.

Tohle pro ni byla naprosto nová senzace.

❝Nemusíte mí strach, však on se z toho dostane,❞ ozvalo se za ní a Aethela se tím směrem prudce otočila. Skími jí daroval mírný úsměv, který se však nezračil v jeho nebezpečných červených očích. S povzdechem se posadil vedle ní. I podle toho poznalo, že to divadlo už skončilo. Ne, že by jí na tom záleželo, ❝tak jako vždycky. Se slovy mu to vždycky šlo.❞

❝Skutečně? Protože já začínám mít pocit, že poprava je přesně to co si zaslouží,❞ nezadusila odseknutí. Skími jí daroval překvapený pohled.

❝Měl jsem za to, že vy dva-❞ začal, ale poté mu přes tvář přeběhlo pochopení. Spojil ruce před sebou, ❝on vám o tom neřekl.❞

❝Co přesně? Neřekl mi toho mnoho.❞

❝O tom, že je Odinson,❞ Skími se na ní zadíval a ona se tak snažila přesvědčit sebe, že by tu s ním teď neměla být, protože je to pořád nepřítel. Pokud to tedy nebyla další z Lokiho lží, ❝myslel jsem, že to zmíní, když ti řekl o svém původu. Loki není jen jakýkoliv míšenec. Loki je syn dvou králů. Dost možná nejnebezpečnější osoba, pro všech devět světů. A ne kvůli jeho moci, ale kvůli tomu co symbolizuje. Nikdy se neměl narodit. Proto je takovým trnem v oku, pro všechny tady.❞

Skími k ní zvedl hlavu, když nic neodpovídala, ❝A ze strany Odina má evidentně ještě více nepřátel, než z té Laufeyovi.❞

❝Odin Borson způsobil na mém národě více křivd než kterýkoliv jiný válečník,❞ přiznala Aethela a objala si ramena aby zabránila jejich třesu. Nenáviděla to tu. Nenáviděla sníh, nenáviděla led, nenáviděla chlad. Přála si odtud vypadnout a neohlížet se, ❝dle zákonů mého národa je tohle zrada. A dle zákonů mého národa by měl být za to, že mi to neřekl potrestán.❞

Co vlastně čekala? Od zrádného Asgarďana?

❝Ty jsi Anděl, že?❞ natočil Skími hlavu na stranu a okázale si ji prohlédl. Její tvář se nezměnila ani když v jeho hlase našla tichou senzaci, ❝bílé vlasy, modré oči, tetování na zádech. Velké řeči plné cti. Navíc Loki tě již předtím nazval andělem. Jen jsem až dosud nevěřil, že jsi anděl s velkým A.❞

❝Tak nyní už to víte,❞ potřásla hlavou s bílými vlasy, ❝Co z toho?❞

❝Měl jsem za to, že jste jen mýtem.❞

❝Možná by to tak bylo lepší.❞

❝Legendy praví, že Vy Andělé ctíte pravidlo výměny. Oko za oko, zub za zub. Pokud někomu něco dlužíte, nikdy na to nezapomenete, dokud to nesplatíte. I když se jedná o křivdu,❞ Skími se na ní přemýšlivě zadíval a ona strávila příliš mnoho času s jeho bratrem, aby věděla, že takhle to vypadá, když někdo něco plánuje, ❝To nyní hodláš udělat? Potrestat ho?❞

❝Co Vám na tom záleží? Nezradil před malou chvílí Loki i Vás?❞ našpulila mírně rty, fialové mrazem od mrazu, jen proto aby nemusela přiznat, nakolik jí ta otázka zaskočila. Protože správně by měla. Její učení jí kázalo, aby Silvertongue za svoji zradu zaplatil. Ale i přes svůj hněv se k tomu nedovedla donutit. Donutit se k tomu mu ublížit.

Obrátila se proto raději ke Skýmimu. Ten, přesto jak šílel v sále, nyní vypadal skoro jako by měl o bratra i starost.

❝Možná nedodržel všechny body naší dohody, ale jsem korunní princ,❞ připustil, průzračný pohled v očích, který jí paradoxně donutil jej podezírat ještě více, ❝nehledě na to, co chci já, mi je přání a blaho mého lidu přednější. Musí být.❞

✧✧✧

**LOKI AETHELU NAŠEL ZPÁTKY V LODI.**

A aby pravdu řekl, nebyl si jistý, co přesně si od toho setkání sliboval. Možná chtěl uvést věci na pravou míru - nakonec když ji viděl naposledy, vypadala jako by byla schopna spálit ledový palác do základů. A Lokiho s ním.

Možná si to zasloužil.

❝Co tady děláš?❞ zeptala se ho dívka chladně, když se vyhoupl na hlavní palubu. Loki se narovnal a setkal se s jejím ledovým pohledem.

❝Mohl bych se zeptat na totéž,❞ usmál se a koutkem oka si Aethelu opatrně prohlédl. Už nezuřila. Naopak, její tvář by nemohla být prázdnější. Připomínala nádhernou lidskou sochu. Pouze očima jí zmítala bouře.

❝Vracím se do Sakaaru.❞

❝Cože?❞ vydechl a ani se za to neproklel. Pokusila se ho obejít, ale on jí zastoupil cestu, ❝Ještě to neskončilo. Slíbil jsem jim, že jim pomůžu dostat se do Jotunheimu. Máme tady ještě práci.❞

❝Jako by tvé slovo za něco stál,❞ odfrkla si, ❝neříkají ti Silvertongue pro nic za nic, nebo ne?❞

Loki se napnul ve svalech. Měla pravdu samozřejmě. Ale stejně to vycházející z jejích úst bolelo. Možná více než by správně mělo.

❝Takže tak to je?❞ zeptal se jí a chladně spustil ruce podél těla, ❝Ty se prostě zvedneš, na všechno zapomeneš a zmizíš pryč? A kvůli čemu, protože jsem ti neřekl jeden malý detail?❞

Loki sám nepovažoval jméno svého adoptivního otce za natolik důležité, vlastně by se hádal, že skrývá mnohem temnější tajemství. Očividně to ale bylo dost na to, aby se na něj zase začala dívat jako na nepřítele.

❝Ne.❞ Aethela otevřela krytku od nádrže a vylila do ní kanystr paliva, ❝Protože tu v prvním případě nemám co dělat. Tohle nemá být můj život. Tohle nemají být mé problémy. A ani nebyly, dokud si je mými neudělal,❞ obrátila se k němu zády, odhalujíc mu tak svá holá ramena a záda pokrytá černým inkoustem, ❝A protože bych se ani zdaleka neměla cítit tak špatně, kvůli zradě špinavého Odinsona.❞

❝Odin není můj otec a ty to víš,❞ Loki udělal jeden krok jejím směrem, hlas s každým slovem ledovější, ❝řekl jsem ti to všechno, nepamatuješ? Řekl jsem ti všechno. O mém původu, o mých slabých chvílích i o tom, proč dělám, to co dělám.❞

❝Škoda, že si jen vynechal ten malý detail o tom, kdo se tvým adoptivním otcem stal.❞

❝Nebylo to důležité,❞ rozhodil rukama Loki. Protože to byla pravda. Loki jí _řekl_ všechno. Více než Thorovi, více než komukoliv předtím. A věřil jí, že to pochopí, že to proti němu neobrátí.

A co za to dostal? Akorát pohrdání a trpkost. Ostatně tak jako vždy, když si připustil, že by na všechno také jednou nemusel být sám.

❝Skutečně?❞ osočila se na něj, ❝Tvůj adoptivní otec je Odin! Nepřítel mého národa! To ti nepřišlo důležité?!❞

Měl by vědět lépe než jí věřit. Tolik lépe. Pevně sevřel konečky obvazů na svých předloktích.

❝A jaký by byl rozdíl, kdybych to snad řekl? No?❞ odsekl. To měl za to že zapomněl že je monstrum. Monstrum s lidskou tváří. On očividně neměl dovoleno chovat se lidsky, ❝pokusila by ses mne zabít? Možná by se ti zachtělo dovést mne zpátky na hranice Hevenu a škemrat o to, aby tě vzali zpátky výměnou za to, že si mne tvá královna vycpe jako zvíře?❞

Loki zachránil Aethele život. Dokonce více než – li jednou. A to nemohl říci o moc lidech na světě. ❝Tak co by to změnilo?!❞

❝V první řadě bych se s tebou nikdy nepaktovala!❞ zavrčela Aethela, ❝nedokážu uvěřit, že jsem ti kdy svěřila svoji důvěru, že jsem si kdy mohla myslet, že jsi něco více, než to monstrum na povrchu. Že kvůli někomu takovému jako ty přijdu o ruku. Hnusíš se mi Odinsone!❞

❝Říkej mi jak chceš,❞ zachytil jí za předloktí a donutil ji tak pohlédnout mu do modrých očích, ❝monstrum, Silvertongue, ale nejsem Odinson. Takže si všechny své komplexy a osobní nenávist můžeš strčit tam odkud si je vzala.❞

❝Dej své špinavé pracky ze mě,❞ zasyčela a ruka jí vyjela nahoru. V ruce se jí zalesklo ostří ve stejnou chvíli, jako se bůh neplechy přiklonil blíže. Spánkem muvystřelila bolest, jak dýka minula jeho oko a vytvořila mu šrám na kraji čela. Překvapeně zalapal po dechu, pustl její ruku a o krok couvl. Ruka mu automaticky vystřelila nahoru k ráně. Prsty se mu smáčely vlastní krví. A on byl z toho byl stále příliš šokovaný na to, aby se mohl zlobit.

I Aethela couvla, dýka kterou zaútočila jí vypadla z ruky a s třískotem dopadla na podlahu lodi. V její tváři se přitom zračilo něco, co u ní zatím nenalezl. Čiré zděšení. Jako by ho ani zasáhnout nechtěla.

Po chvíli vzájemného ticha polkla.

❝Vypadni z mé lodi.❞

❝To se spolehni,❞ bylo to jediné co jí Loki řekl, než rychlým krokem vyrazil pryč. Už se neohlédl.

 _Anděl._ Frkl pohrdavě v duchu. _Anomálie. Nic jiného než jen další přízemní mysl._


End file.
